High School Dreams: The Original
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Bella moved to Manhattan with her brother to escape a broken home in Brooklyn. This year she realizes she's in love with her best friend, Edward. What happens after they profess their love for each other after a night of fun & partying? AH - Good Story.
1. Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

**Well, here's the full chapter of my new story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Summary**

_Bella and her brother Emmett moved to Manhattan when Bella started high school to live with their aunt and uncle to escape their broken family back in Brooklyn. Bella only realizes this year that there is a chance that Edward feels the same way about her, but as always she needs a tiny push. What happens when a new performing arts teacher insists that all his students sign up for a "dream" elective, and Edward and Bella end up partnered up. Will she realize that he has always wanted more than a friendship with her?_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bells, wake up!" Emmett said, shaking my shoulders to wake up. I groaned and smacked him away.

"You're waking me up at," I looked over at the clock, "_6:30?!_ 6:30 in the morning?! Emmett Brandon Swan, you better have a good reason to be waking up up at this ungodly hour or I swear you will never be able to reproduce!"

"We have school, good enough?" he said, and I groaned. "Listen, Aunt Esme made it easy on you. She got out your uniform and all the other shit you need to get ready in the morning."

"Can't I just sleep in? Please Emmy," I whined, throwing the covers over my face. Emmett ripped the comforter off of me and threw it in a corner.

"Bella, just get up. It's the first day of school, get over it. We need to be able to stay here, I don't want to go back home," he said. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to go back to Brooklyn to live with our parents, who would? Charlie and Renee constantly fought with each other, then someone would always end up leaving to go get drunk and have a one-night stand. The usual routine in my family. Since I was thirteen I would get on the A train and go into they city to escape. Sometimes I would be with Emmett, other times I would be alone. When my aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle, found out what would happen, they insisted that my brother and I should live with them. They were never able to have kids of their own, so we were the closest thing to them. We've been living with them since I started high school, and I was now a junior, Emmett a senior.

"Fine, fine. Tell Aunt Esme I said thanks and I'll be down in a minute," I said, rolling out of bed and grabbing my uniform. She took out my grey skirt, white polo, and one of the many football sweatshirts that laid on the bottom of my closet thanks to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. _Edward_. When we first came here, Emmett and I instantly befriended the Cullen's and the Hale's. Edward and Alice were twins, along with Rosalie and Jasper. However, Edward and Alice looked nothing alike, while you knew Rose and Jasper were related.

Edward was basically a walking Greek god. He has bronze hair that always messy and sparkling green eyes, like his mother's, that I could get lost in. He was strong, not built like my brother, but his muscles were extremely defined. He completely towers over my 5'4" frame, since he's atleast six feet tall. When I first met him, I lost all normal functions, including breathing. _So what if I have a tiny crush on him? He'd never feel the same way about me_.

His sister, Alice, was short, maybe a little over 5"0". She had short, black hair that was always spikey, and green eyes like Edward's. She had this sick obsession with shopping, and it occasionally got over-the-top, but you just had to love her. She instantly became my best friend when we moved her, along with Rosalie Hale.

Rose had supermodel good looks, and if I didn't absolutely love her, I would hate her. She had long, flowing blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was maybe three inches taller than me, and had extremely long legs. I always told her she would make an amazing model, but she decided to go into engineering since she loves cars. Her brother, Jasper, was extremely tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Rose. He was extremely into the civil war era. _Go figure._

I finished getting ready in 20 minutes, since Aunt Esme had my straightener already plugged in and ready to use. I made it down the stairs without failing, surprisingly. Normally I had my brother, or Edward, or Jasper carry me up and down the stairs. I found Emmett sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," Uncle Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Uncle Carlisle," I said, taking Emmett's cereal from him and I started to eat it.

"Are you two ready for school?"

"I would be if Bella gave me my breakfast back," Emmett growled.

"Well, this is what you get for waking me up. Your face is the last thing I want to see in the morning, Emmett. I have enough nightmares, I don't need to wake up to one."

"Well, isn't Isabella sweet this morning? Next time I wake you up, I'll remember this. Anyway, Edward's coming to pick you up," he said. My heart stopped, then restarted again at a much faster pace.

"W-Why can't aren't you taking me?" I stuttered.

"Because I got to pick up Rose and Jazz, besides Alice is going with you and Edward."

"Oh alright," I said. I heard a car pull up in the driveway, and I ran to the front door to grab my UGGS and put my flats in my bag to change into. The doorbell rang and I saw Edward and Alice waiting.

"Hey Bella," Edward said, kissing me on the cheek like he always did. I just don't think he realizes how much he affects me.

"Hi Edward, Hi Alice!" I said.

"Bella," Alice squealed then jumped on me. "I'm so excited for school! I hope we have classes together!"

"I know! Imagine if we didn't, that would be terrible," I said. The three of us walking into the kitchen, and Edward and Alice greeted Uncle Carlisle and Emmett.

"Nice sweatshirt, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at it, and I noticed it said Cullen on the back and it had his jersey number.

"Glad you think so," I said.

"I thought I was missing a few sweatshirts."

"Yeah, I have maybe, five of yours? Oh, and you're definitely not getting them back."

"You look a lot better in them anyway," he said. I blushed when he said that, and then he leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "Besides, I love it when you wear my clothes." I stood still in shock as he walked away with a smirk plastered across his face. _Why was he suddenly doing this to me?_ Well, two can play at his game.

Once I was able to move again, I walked to the front door where Edward was talking to Alice about something. They stopped when they heard me coming. I walked next to Edward and I brushed my hand over his arm; he stiffened.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Edward nodded and walked out of the house. Alice pulled my arm to hold me back.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

"You still like Edward right?" I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded. "Good."

"Alice, why are you asking me this? You know as well as I do that he'll never feel the same way about me," I said. I tried hard not to get my hopes up, since every time I thought something good was going to happen to me, I was let down. The only good thing that has ever happened to me was moving in with my aunt and uncle, and meeting Alice, Edward, Rose, and Jazz. "_**I'm closed off from love, I don't need the pain. Once or twice is enough, and it was all in vain..**_"

"Alright, alright, Bells. You don't need to get all musical on me. All I'm saying is that this year has a strong chance of being different, a very strong chance. Just go with your female instincts around Edward, you never know." She said. "Oh, and after school we're going to the salon, to get makeovers."

"Alice," I whined, but she put her hand up.

"Bella, no arguing with me. Let's go, we're going to be late." She pulled me out of the house and towards Edward's car. What was that annoying pixie I call my best friend up to? All I knew was that this year just might be interesting.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Wake up! You need to get ready for school!"

"Ugh, Alice, five more minutes," I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. Alice barged into my room and opened my blinds, letting the disgusting sunlight fill my room and burn my eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get up, we need to pick up Bella from her aunt and uncle's house," she said. I sat up right away when I heard her mention Bella's name. So, maybe I liked her a little. I mean, who wouldn't? She's absolutely gorgeous, with her long brown hair that curls at the ends and her big, brown eyes. What am I saying? I liked her a lot. From the minute I set my eyes on her, I knew I wanted to be with her, but it never seemed like she wanted to be anything more than friends. This year, though, I'm going to make her my girlfriend, no matter what. "Well, well, well," Alice said, smirking at me. "One mention of Bella Swan's name, and little Eddie-boy jumps outta bed."

"Shut up, Alice, we wouldn't want your pretty hair to be orange tomorrow, now would we?" I said smugly, and she stiffened. "Now, why are we giving her a ride? Doesn't Emmett normally drive her?"

"Well, he's going to pick up Jasper and Rose, so I offered to give Bella a ride. You don't mind, right?"

"No, not at all," I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Alice left my room, smirking, and I reminded myself to find orange hair-dye. I pulled out a pair of grey pants and a white polo. I couldn't find any of my football sweatshirts, but then I remembered that they were all in Bella's house. She always insisted on taking my sweatshirts in school, which I always gave her. I would give her anything she wanted.

"Edward!" Alice screamed from up the stairs. "Get your ass down here now! We need to go."

"I'm coming!" I said, while I ran down the stairs. We got into my new truck, a Navigator. I missed my Volvo, but it got stolen a few months ago. Alice started playing with the radio, finally settling on listening to Z100. "Alice, can I ask you something," I said.

"You want to know if you have a chance with Bella, don't you?" She said. How did she know this stuff all the time

"Uh, yeah. You know this how?"

"Twin telepathy. Anyway, I think you do, trust me. Just go with your instincts around her and don't stress over the little things. She's still Bella, one of your best friends, but you just happened to have a rather large crush on her."

"I do not have a huge crush on her!" I defended myself.

"Oh puh-lease Edward! She's got you wrapped around her finger. Where are all your sweatshirts? You wouldn't let any girl even touch you while you were wearing it, but you let Bella wear it and keep it at her house. You carry her everywhere she wants to go. Once you admit it to yourself how much you like her, it'll be a lot easier."

"Fine, I like her, a lot. Now, you really think I have a chance?" I've never been this stressed out over a girl, since normally they were all over me, especially Lauren and Jessica. _Gross._

"Ah! This is great!" Alice screamed, and I thought my ears were going to start to bleed and the windows in my car were going to crack. "Now all I have to do is convince Bella not to be so self-conscious when she figures out you're flirting with her. Oh, and we have to go to the salon after school for make-overs and such," she rambled to herself. We reached Esme and Carlisle's house, and rang the doorbell. Bella answered the door, and she looked beautiful. She had on a grey uniform skirt, boots, and my football sweatshirt. _I love it when she wears my clothes_.

"Hi Bella," I said, kissing her on the cheek like I always did. I felt a shock go through me, and I wondered if she felt it to.

"Hi Edward, Hi Alice!" she said.

"Bella," Alice squealed then tackled her. "I'm so excited for school! I hope we have classes together!" I rolled my eyes at my sister. She could be so hyper for such a tiny person.

"I know! Imagine if we didn't, that would be terrible," Bella said. We walked into the kitchen and Alice and I said hello to Carlisle and Emmett. Bella was standing against the counter, and I walked over towards her.

"Nice sweatshirt, Bella," I whispered in her ear. She pulled on the back to see whose it was, and she noticed _Cullen_ written across the back.

"Glad you think so," she said.

"I thought I was missing a few sweatshirts."

"Yeah, I have maybe, five of yours? Oh, and you're definitely not getting them back."

"You look a lot better in them anyway," I told her. It was true, she looked amazing. Then again, she looked amazing wearing anything. I leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "Besides, I love it when you wear my clothes." I felt her stiffen and I walked away smirking because I loved how big of an affected I had on her.

I walked to the front door and I saw Alice standing there, waiting to go.

"What happened in the kitchen, Eddie-kins?" she asked, and I groaned. She knew how much I hated that name.

"Nothing, I told her I liked her sweatshirt, she told me she had all my sweatshirts, which I knew already, then I told her how I liked her in my clothes. No big deal," I said casually, but my insides started to squirm. _God, I sound like a love-sick teenage girl. What is wrong with me?!_

"Ah!" Alice squealed, for the tenth time this morning. "You definitely gave her a heart attack, but the good kind. Yay, okay this is great! Now you two are going to get married and you have to promise me that I can plan the wedding!"

"Alice, don't you think you're planning our wedding a little early? Who knows if we're even going to get married, I don't even fucking know if she likes me," I said. I loved my twin sister, but she gets carried away way to much.

"Fine, fine, but she does like you. Okay, quiet, someone's coming," she said. We looked up and I saw Bella walking towards us. She brushed her hand down her arm and I stiffened under her touch. _Okay, I guess I deserved that after what happened in the kitchen_.

"Can we go know?" she asked, and I nodded. I opened the door and walked out of the house, expecting them to follow me. Instead, I saw that Alice had held Bella back. _God, what is this little pixie doing to my angel?_ I shook my head and walked to my car, where I saw Emmett standing by.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for Bella to come out so I can tell her that she has to call our parents when she gets home from school."

"Oh, that sucks. How's it going with them?"

"Same old shit. They fight, one leaves and cheats, then comes back for round two. I'm just glad that we're out of there. I would get scared when Bella would take the train here late at night."

"She what?"

"Me and her would leave almost every night when our parents fought. I was always worried when she left without me. The people on the A train are sick."

"Yeah, that's true. If you want, I'll let her know so you can go get Rose and Jazz."

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me out of the house towards Edward's car and I saw him talking to Emmett.

"Hey Em, why didn't you leave yet?"

"I was about to, but I needed to tell you to call our parents when you get back from school."

"Are you fucking serious? Do I have to?" I said. I haven't talked to Charlie and Renee in a few months, and I was completely fine with that.

"Unfortunately. Just make it brief, let them know how you're doing in school, how much you love living with Esme and Carlisle, and how many great friends you have here. Let them know that you have no intention of going back to Brooklyn."

"Right, because I've been dying to go back to Brooklyn so I can hear mom brag about how some guy at a bar is so much better at going down on her than dad is. You know, I didn't have nightmares about that for a week," I said, shuddering. I had such a great childhood.

"Trust me, when you were off by yourself I've heard worse. But, you do need to talk to them. Anyway, I gotta go pick up Rose and Jazz, I'll see youse at school."

I groaned and climbed into the middle seat in Edward's car, resting my head in my hands.

"Bella, what's wrong," Edward asked, concern filling his voice. I lifted my head and he put his hand on my cheek.

"It's nothing, I just haven't talked to my parents in months, and I really don't want to talk to them later."

"Don't worry about it. If you want, I'll stay with you when you call them." I looked up and smiled at him. _I'm just too lucky for my own good, something bad will happen eventually._

"I'd like that, thanks." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and we drove to school.

The first day of school was always crazy, between having freshman get lost and walking into the wrong classrooms, seniors bragging how they would be finished with high school, and everyone trying to figure out their schedules. Lucky for me, I had at least Alice or Edward in all of my classes. Alice and I had Italian, Gym, and Religion together; Edward was in my Music, Chemistry, and English class. I had Math, Performing Arts, and History with the both of them. I was glad that I didn't have to go a class without seeing one of them. Emmett, Rose, and Jazz were seniors, so they had a bunch of frees. I knew Emmett has been planning on using his frees to come to my class and embarrass me, but of course, I always had an amazing comeback. After all, I am Emmett's sister.

"Bella, let's go," Alice said. "We have art."

"Alice, there are stairs!" I whined. "I honestly don't need to fall down a flight of stairs my first day of school."

"That's why I'm here," Edward said, then he lifted me up on his back in one easy motion.

"Edward! She has a skirt on," Alice said.

"I wear shorts under my skirt," I said, and Alice looked shocked. "What? After having that kid Nick look up my skirt that time, I started wearing shorts." Alice shook her head and walked up the stairs while Edward was carrying me.

"When do you have italian?" he asked.

"Uh, third? Why?"

"I have a free, and since Leonardo is the football coach, I'm sure he'll have no problem with me staying there."

"Oh no! I already have Emmett planning his frees to embarrass me, I don't need you too, Edward!"

"I'm hurt, Isabella. You think I would embarrass you?" He joked, and I smacked his back. I looked around and I noticed all the girls were staring at me, jealously filling their eyes, and the guys were looking at Edward with a strange look in their eyes. I knew why the girls were jealous, since I was getting a piggy back ride from the hottest guy in school, while I was wearing his sweatshirt that hasn't be worn by anyone else but him.

"Whatever Edward. Just out of curiosity, you do notice all the dirty and strange looks we're getting from people right now, right?"

"Uh-huh, where's your class?"

"E206. So, it doesn't bother you when people are staring at you?"

"Nope, because the guys are just jealous that it's not them whose carrying you, and the girls are jealous that I'm not carrying them."

"Oh, good explanation. Remind me when I have questions for homework to go to you for help," I said sarcastically. He took me from his back and brought me into his arms to carry me bridal style.

"Always the sarcastic one, what am I going to do with you?" he said.

"Well, as a start you can put me down since we're in front of the classroom and you have to go." He put me down and I thanked him. I started walking into my class, but he pulled me back into. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I'll meet you here, and I'll carry you to your next class," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I noticed a certain blonde staring at the two of us, noticeably jealous.

"Alright, by the way, Lauren Mallory is kind of behind us, so she might attack you, or me. Since you know, she's kind of obsessed with you and has deluded herself into thinking you two are going out."

"She what?"

"I know, just watch out for her, I heard she contracted some type of disease of some kind."

"That sounds .. healthy. Okay, I'll see you after class," he said, kissing my forehead then walking away. Maybe Alice was completely right about this year being different between me and Edward. I mean, since freshman year we've been best friends, but now he's been acting differently around me, a good different. I needed to talk to Alice right away. I was about to walk into class when I got pulled back by my hair.

"What the hell!" I screamed and turned around. I saw Lauren standing behind me, her eyes filled with rage.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stealing Edward away from me! That sweatshirt is supposed to be mine! I'm the one who he's supposed to be walking to class."

"Sorry, bitch, only in your dreams. Not my fault he thinks you're a psychotic bitch whose had one to many plastic surgeries. Oh, how's your medication working? I know syphilis is hard to get rid off. What happened, Lau? All those blow jobs finally affect you?" She stared back at me, completely shocked. Apparently my entire class heard me, because some kids were silently snickering.

"You bitch! What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" She said, reaching up to smack me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I'm Emmett's sister. Oh, and I don't think he'll be too happy to find out about this, neither will Rose, his girlfriend. Isn't she the head cheerleader, and aren't you on the team? That wouldn't be good if she found out what happened, now would it? I advise you to leave me alone. Bye Lauren," I said, and walked into class. I sat down in the vacant seat next to Alice so I could ask her about Edward.

"Bella! That was brilliant! I thought Lauren was going to shit herself," she squealed.

"Oh that? That was nothing. Anyway, I think you're right about Edward, and I think I'm going to risk it."

"Bella! This is great! What made you change your mind, I thought you were dead seat about staying friends with him only like an hour ago."

"_**Something happened for the very first time with him. My heart melted to the ground, I found something true.**_"

"Eh-hem," Mr. Corrado cleared his throat. "Miss Swan, if you could refrain from the theatrics until you have performing arts later, will you please quiet down so I can teach."

"Sorry Mr. C," I mumbled while Alice giggled. He turned back to the blackboard to finish whatever he was writing.

"So, what happened in the hallway?" Alice whispered.

"Nothing, he said he would wait for me to come out of class and carry me to English since we have it together. He kissed me on the cheek, Lauren saw, I warned him to watch out for her, he kissed me on the forehead then went to class. Then, Lauren came up to me and I'm pretty sure you saw everything that happened there," I told her.

"Bella! I'm so happy for the two of you! You don't understand how long I've been waiting for you and Edward to at least attempt at getting together!"

"Trust me, Alice, I know."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know, but don't be mean please. I'm basing the layout on their high school on mine, so E means East and W means West. I have, like, wings in my school since it's HUGE. & the first number after the letter is the floor. So, Bella's classroom was E206, which means its on the East side and the top floor. **

**Oh! & I'm a native New Yorker & I live in Queens, so I talk like a New Yorker. During the dialogue, when they talk, I'm definitely going to be using words like "youse" and some other grammatically incorrect words because thats how I talk, and that's how I want them to talk. So, please don't tell me that "youse" isn't a word. BTW: it sounds likes a plural you, like yous. Get what I mean? **


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Essay

**Previously:**

_"Bella! I'm so happy for the two of you! You don't understand how long I've been waiting for you and Edward to at least attempt at getting together!"_

_"Trust me, Alice, I know."_

* * *

**BPOV**

History was over, thank God. I never understood why we needed to learn about the past. Everything was boring and every year there was a war, who knew the world could be so violent? I was the last one of the classroom with Alice, and I noticed a bunch of girls crowded around the door. That only meant one thing, Edward. Normally I kept the girls away from him, since he says it's my duty as his best friend, but I wanted to see what he would do if I didn't. I walked out of the classroom with Alice, linking arms and laughing. He looked stunned that I didn't help him, but he ran towards me and threw me over his shoulder, caveman style.

"Edward! I have a skirt on," I whined. I saw Alice laughing and everyone in the hallway was staring at us. I heard people whispering, "why don't they just go out already?" or "Cullen is the man." Oh, and the best was from the girls, saying how big of a slut I am.

"You have shorts on, remember?" he said.

"Edward," I said in a warning tone.

"Bella," he mocked me. He pulled me off his shoulder and put me down so I could walk. "May I ask why you left me to fend for myself around all those girls?"

"Oh, the big football player scared of a few girls?"

"The girls in this school, yes. Their like animals, it's disgusting."

"Please, you just have to deal with them flirting with you. Although, you get those brave ones who like to touch. However, you're not dealing with them as catty, bitchy, jealous girls."

"Um, I have no idea where you're going with this," he said confused. We reached a staircase and I got on his back so he could carry me.

"Two words, Lauren. Mallory."

"What she do now?"

"Oh nothing, just almost completely ripped my hair out of my head, then told me I was stealing you from her."

"Crazy bitch," he muttered. "What did you do?"

"I told her it would only happen in her dreams, that you think she's a psychotic bitch whose had too many plastic surgeries. Oh! I asked her how the meds worked."

"You're evil, Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm Emmett's sister." He laughed when I said that.

"Standard Bella Swan apology."

"Always works."

"Anyway, where's English?"

"W106, and we have Dimble. Great!" Dimble was the craziest English teacher in this entire school. He looked like he should have been a caveman, with his wild hair and beard. Plus, he always liked trying to get his students in trouble. I had him last year, with Edward too.

"Ha, great. Wonder what we'll do to him this year," Edward said with a mischievous voice.

"Remember last year? The both of us got sent to the dean so much, we had our own reserved seats."

"Word, that was great." We walked into the classroom, well Edward walked in since he was still carrying me. We sat in the back, I sat in front of him. I noticed that Lauren and Jessica were in our class, along with Mike. _Great._

"Edward, I'm going to end up killing someone in this class," I said, turning around to face him. He stopped playing with my hair and looked around to see who our fellow classmates were.

"Lauren and Jessica in the same class? Oh God, Bella."

"Mike Newton is in this class! He's been following me around since freshman year."

"We might have to do something drastic so they know where not interested."

"Your right. I'll tell him I'm gay, that should work." He looked at me and laughed a beautiful laugh. It sounded like bells, and I couldn't help getting lost in the sound.

"That wouldn't work. He'll insist on a threesome. Plus, pretended I'm gay does not work for me. Not only would Jessica and Lauren go all out trying to turn me straight, but imagine the looks I'll get from the guys during football practice."

"Will the conversations in the back of the room between Cullen and Swan end," Mr. Dimble said.

"Ay Dimble!" Edward said and I laughed. "How's it going?"

"I'm seeing you want to be sent to the dean on your first day back."

"Well, I think the secretaries kind of miss us, don't-cha think, Edward?" I said, trying to contain my giggles.

"I'm sure they'll be seeing the two of you very soon. Now that I can continue class, I want all of you to write about a dream you've had while you were sleeping. Partner up," Mr. Dimble said, then sat down at his desk.

"Edward!" A shrill voice that only Jessica could achieve said. "Be my partner."

"Uh, no," he said, and I snickered. Jessica gave me a deathly glare.

"Well, whose going to be your partner?" she asked.

"Oh Edward," I said in a sweet voice, and I noticed Edward trying to bite back a grin. "Be my partner?"

"Of course Bella, I'll be your partner," he said, taking my hand in his. I started to laugh, but covered it up with a cough. Jessica stomped away with a huff, and Edward and I started laughing. "Okay, I love getting on her nerves. Now, what are we going to write about?"

"Well .. _**I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas. We lost ourselves in the bright lights ..**_" I started singing, and he seemed amused.

"Have I told you I love it when you sing?" He said, and I blushed. "Alright, we'll write about your dream, continue."

"_**I wish you could have seen us, begging for change to get home, or at least San Francisco. Let's put a ten on the high card, and spend a summer on the west coast.**_"

"Mr. Dimble!" Lauren screeched, and it woke Dimble from his nap. "Bella is singing and it's distracting me!"

"Mallory shut it, this is a creative writing challenge. You can do whatever you want, just get to work!"

"So, I can sing too?" She asked, turning her head to look at Edward who was staring at me while I was singing.

"I'd rather you not, since I've heard you sing, but if you insist," Mr. Dimble said, and I snickered. He's a pretty cool teacher, when he's not sending me to the dean.

"Perfect!" She said, and started to get to work. I turned to Edward and looked at him, he was still in awe from me singing. I never knew how much he liked to hear me sing.

"Edward?" I said, and he looked up at me. "Did you bring ear plugs?"

"No, I left the ones I normally carry around with me at home," he said sarcastically, and I growled. "Why?"

"Lauren's going to sing, since she heard me," I said the last part quietly.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to finish this song now," he said.

"It wasn't supposed to be a song, and I can't sing in front of everyone."

"Bella," he put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch, "You sound amazing. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, don't worry."

"Ugh, fine, let's finish."

* * *

Twenty minutes into class, Mr. Dimble called time and we had to read whatever we wrote. Luckily, Edward and I finished, and Dimble insisted we went first. I scowled, but Edward pulled me out of my desk and dragged me to the front of the room. I looked over what we wrote, and I noticed a new part.

"Edward," I hissed. "I can't sing this!" I pointed to the new part, written in his amazing handwriting.

"Why not?" he asked. "That's my dream," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him and opened and shut my mouth, while he smiled my favorite smile.

"What has gotten into you Edward Cullen," I muttered under my breath. I took a huge breath, and I began singing.

"_**I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas. We lost ourselves in the bright lights. I wish you could have seen us, begging for change to get home, or at least San Francisco. Let's put a ten on the high card, and spend a summer on the west coast,**_" I sang, looking at a blank space on the wall. Everyone looked at me, in silent awe. I took another deep breath, and continued. "_**You wore the red shirt that I love, I sang the song that I wrote you. We laughed our way down the beaches as we dance around the issue. Down and to the left, here's the map and a pen; the place you pointed at. Be California's best, all I ask, all I ask.**_" I was brave enough to look around the class room. Everyone was staring at me with shocked faces, but good shock. I looked at Lauren who was writing frantically, and Jessica was glaring at me. Mr. Dimble was even into the song, which I was shocked about. "_**And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. If I roll over when it's over, I'll take this Cali sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories.**_" I took another deep breath, and glared at Edward who wrote the next part without me knowing. I looked down at the floor, too nervous to look anyone in the eye while I sing this part."_**We made love by the ocean as the waves crashed around you. Sunsets never so were bright, and the skies never so blue. You opened up into my arms and we laughed as I held you. I'll never go back to Brooklyn, not as long as I have you.**_" He gave me a small smile when I glared at him, and I looked around to see everyone's faces. Lauren's jaw dropped when I sang that, and Jessica gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. Everyone realized I was done singing, and they started clapping. I was shocked.

"Well, well, well, that was very good Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Dimble said. "Extremely creative, A-plus." I squealed and hugged Edward. We walked back to our seats to hear our classmates read their essays.

"I cannot believe you wrote that!" I hissed.

"What? We both had to put in our dreams, that was mine," he said. I stared at him in shock. Why would he be dreaming about us on the beach?

"You sure it was with me on the beach?" I teased.

"Positive," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and looked away. "Look, Lauren's up. This should be interesting."

"Someone should video tape this," I said. Just then, Tyler Crowley turned to face me.

"Don't worry, already got it covered," he said, pulling out a tiny video camera. "Soon to be the next most viewed YouTube video." I snickered and sat back in my seat. I felt Edward absentmindedly playing with my hair, and I sighed in content.

"Okay, Miss Mallory, what have you decided to do," Mr. Dimble asked. "And please tell me you decided to change your mind and write an essay instead of singing because I don't have my ear plugs." The entire class roared with laughter, and Lauren stomped to the front of the room.

"Actually, I decided to sing, since I have an amazing voice, better than Bella's," she said.

"Not possible," Edward whispered in my ear. Lauren cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_**Now I've got a confession, when I was young I wanted attention. I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for you to notice me,**_" She sang completely off-key, and was staring straight at Edward, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, since I figured her singing to him was basically enough payback for me singing that I wanted to screw him on a beach, "_**But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what it's like to be nameless,**_" She started glaring at me, and I almost got up to say something, but I didn't.

"Alright, Miss Mallory, that's more than enough than my head can handle. Go back to your seat, C-minus."

"What!?" She screeched. "C-minus?! But you have Swan an A-plus! I was so much better than her!"

"Sit down, or you'll be sent to the dean." Lauren walked to her seat and sat down. She crossed her arms and huffed, clearly pissed off that I was actually better than her. The bell rang, and I got up to leave. Edward was right behind me, but we were stopped by Lauren and Jessica. _Great, this couldn't get any better_.

"Edward, walk us to our next class," Jessica said, batting her eyelashes.

"I have class, now if you would move," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back as he tried to push past the girls, but they wouldn't budge.

"You have a free Edward," Lauren said.

"What do you do, stalk him? Listen, if you really need to know, he's going to talk to Leonardo about football. Are you fucking happy now? Oh, and he's walking me to class. Not you, me. So get over it." I said. They looked at me stunned, and I took this as an escape. I grabbed Edward's hand and I pulled him out of the classroom. I walked to my locker, still holding Edward's hand.

"Well, that was an interesting performance back there," he said, and I threw my notebook at him.

"Those girls need a fucking wake up call. I cannot stand them," I said, slamming my locker shut. I got disapproving looks from the teachers passing by, but I didn't care.

"Is someone jealous?" he said smugly, I glared at him.

"Listen, Cullen, I'm still mad about what you made me sing. Don't think I'm letting that go if your all flirty with me and shit, because it's not going to work."

"Oh really?" He pushed me against a locker and I felt his hand work its way slowly up my thigh. I gasped, and moved away from him.

"What has gotten into you!" I said, half joking, half serious. He took my hand and we started walking to Leonardo's class.

"Honestly, I have no idea," he said. I heard a booming laugh from down the hallway, and I turned around.

"Emmett!" I screamed, and he turned around. He smiled and waved as he walked towards us.

"What's up, lil sis?"

"Do you honestly have to laugh so loud and obnoxiously?" I asked.

"Um, yes? Where are youse going?"

"She has italian, I have a free. What about you?" Edward said.

"What a coincidence?! I have a free too! So does Rose and Jazz. How about we all go to Leonardo's class?"

"No! No shot! Please, don't do this to me," I whined.

"Come on Bells, you're older brother is the most popular kid in this entire fucking school and captain of the football team, he goes out with the head cheerleader, who is your best friend. Her brother is another captain who goes out with your other best friend, whose brother is another captain and you have him wrapped around your little finger. Life here is so much better than Brooklyn, but you complain about us coming to your classes," Emmett said. I stared at him until he was finished.

"Are you finished with your speech, darling brother?" He nodded. "Good, and whatever. I guess it's inevitable the embarrassment caused by all of youse. Alice isn't going to be happy about this though, we have italian together."

"Even better," Edward said. "Come on, there are stairs." He reached out to pick me up, but I was lifted over my brothers shoulder and Emmett started running down the hallway.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I screamed as he laughed. I saw Edward, Rose, and Jasper running after us, hysterical laughing. The bell rang, and I was late to class. "Great, now I'm going to be late because you're an asswipe."

"You worry to much. You honestly think Leonardo is going to say anything when you walk in with the four of us?"

"I guess your right." Edward, Rose, and Jazz finally caught up with Emmett and I. The five of us walked towards Leonardo's room, but they made me go in by myself. I scowled at them and opened the door to walk in.

* * *

"Swan, you're late. Why?" Mr. Leonardo said.

"Sorry, my dipshit of a brother is why." Once I said that, Emmett barged in, along with Edward, Rose and Jasper. Alice's face lit up when she saw Jasper, and he walked towards her. I always thought they made a cute couple.

"I am not a dipshit!" he whined.

"Oh right, because making your sister late to class because you decided to run around the entire school with me thrown over your shoulder is what smart, normal people do."

"Swan," Mr. Leonardo said, and Emmett and I turned around. "I meant Emmett, but okay. You're an asshole, Em."

"Thanks Coach," he said proudly. I walked to the empty seat next to Alice. Jasper was in Alice's desk, with her sitting on his lap. I was surprised she even noticed me.

"Bella! I heard you sang in English, how'd it go?" she asked.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"I was walking past and I heard you singing, you sounded so good! What did everyone say when you were done is what I meant by how'd it go."

"Everyone clapped. I was shocked. But, oh my God, did you hear the whole song?"

"No, I heard the first verse, then I had to get back to class. Why?" I went in my bag and pulled out the paper that Edward and I wrote the lyrics on.

"Look at what your fucking brother wrote and made me sing!" I pointed to what he wrote, and she gasped.

"No he didn't" I nodded and she started hysterical laughing. "Bella, that's so funny!"

"I didn't think he'd have the balls to do that," Jasper said, and I threw a balled up piece of paper at him. Suddenly, I heard Emmett hysterical laughing. I looked up and I saw that Lauren was in our classroom, looking for Edward.

"Edward there you are!" She squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss Mallory, why are you in my classroom?" Mr. Leonardo asked. I knew he didn't like her, at all.

"I was just looking for my boyfriend, that's all," she said, then looked at me.

"What?!" Edward and I screamed at the same time. Everyone turned around and looked at me, I blushed a deep shade of red and sat back down in my seat. "Lauren," Edward said. "I would never go out with you in a million years."

"But, but" she stuttered. I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the room. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards the door.

"Leave, no one likes you. Oh, and I'd make sure you get your STD cleared up, since I still see a few sores." I said, and threw her out the door. I walked back into the room, and I saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked, then walked back to my seat.

"Alright, let's start class," Mr. Leonardo said. "You guys can stay, just don't disrupt or distract." Emmett and Rose sat in the desks behind Alice and I, Jasper stayed in Alice's desk, and Edward walked over to me. He lifted me up and sat down on my chair, with me on his lap.

"Edward," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I needed a seat," he answered simply. I heard Emmett snicker, and I just shook my head. I took out my notebook and I started doodling around the edges as Leonardo was talking about conjugating verbs. I felt my SideKick vibrate, so I looked at it. It was a IM from Alice.

**pixielove:** you & edward are ahh-dorable!

**bellaax3:** alicee, were not even a thing. shut up!

**pixielove:**sure, sure. stay in denial right now. he basically told you he wants to have sex with you, & yet your still saying he doesnt like you.

**bellaax3:** well, okay you have a point. & he has been OD flirty, but .. ugh! why are we IMing each other while were about 3 feet away?

**pixielove:** because everyone would hear, silly. now, cover your phone because edwards trying to read it. by the way, sleepover tomorrow night. kgreatbye!

I put my SideKick back in my bag and put my head in my hands. I felt Edward rubbing my back soothingly, and I turned my head to see Alice smirking. I groaned and slammed my head on my desk.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Leonardo said.

"Yeah?"

"If you could refrain from causing yourself a concussion, that would be great. Also, can you do me a favor and smack your brother for me?"

"Of course." I turned around and I saw Emmett and Rose looking at each other, their eyes filled with desire. _Ew_. I turned around and smacked Emmett on the back of his head with my notebook. "If you guys can stop undressing each other in your heads, that would be great. We all know that youse go at it like rabbits all the time, no need to make this classroom another place that lost it's innocence!" Emmett smiled at me, and Rose blushed crimson, I color only I thought I was able to accomplish.

"Sure thing, Bells. Let's go, Rose," Emmett said, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out of her chair. "Bye Coach!"

"Don't get caught," Mr. Leonardo said, laughing. The bell rang ten minutes later, and Alice, Edward, and I had performing arts. I have been waiting for this class all day, especially since I heard they hired a new teacher. Performing arts was mixed with seniors, so Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were in our class too. I was excited to find out what was in store for us this year, since this class was always interesting.

* * *

**Okay, so the songs were:**

**Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade**

**When I Grow Up by Pussycat Dolls**

**I think this chapter was decent, and I absolutely love Mayday Parade, so you might see some more songs by them. So yeah, that's about it. REVIEW (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Previously:**

The bell rang ten minutes later, and Alice, Edward, and I had performing arts. I have been waiting for this class all day, especially since I heard they hired a new teacher. Performing arts was mixed with seniors, so Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were in our class too. I was excited to find out what was in store for us this year, since this class was always interesting.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Good afternoon students," the new teacher said. He looked at least 25, and he had black hair with piercing blue eyes. "My name is Mr. Calister, but I feel old and like my father when people call me that, so call me Aaron. Basically, I'm fresh out of college and I decided that if I'm a teacher, I get good karma. So, this class will teach you to be creative, and outgoing, and to follow your dreams. I've decided that each and every one of you will choose an elective that helps you achieve your dream career, whatever it may be. If you find someone you compliments your career, by all means partner up with them. Now, stand up and introduce yourselves by saying your name, and your dream career."

One by one, everyone stood up in the classroom, and the last few people were my friends and I.

"Rosalie Hale, supermodel/car restorer."

"Emmett Swan, personal trainer."

"Alice Cullen, fashion designer."

"Jasper Hale, talent agent."

"Isabella Swan, singer."

"Edward Cullen, pianist." When Edward said his dream profession, I thought all the girls in the room were going to drop dead. I heard some whisper about how pianist are amazing with their fingers, and I just shook my head. _Perverted girls_.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, break off into groups no larger than six and work together so that somehow you can pull off whatever you want to do as a group effort. At the end of every week, I expect you to have one piece of whatever the hell your doing completed so you can present it to the class." Aaron said. Instinctively, the six of us formed a group and began to work.

"Oh my God! This is so much fun. Listen, we can do this fashion show at the end of the year. I'll design the clothes, Jasper will find the models, Rosalie will be our main model, Emmett can train the models so they can be fit but not anorexic, and Bella and Edward can write this amazing song that will blow everyone away!" Alice said quickly.

"You know, she's actually right," I said. "It could work. Think about it, since we need to have present something at the end of the week, it can we stuff that helps with the final project. It'll be mad easy for us."

"She's right," Edward said. "Rose, you're already restoring a car, so take pictures of what you've done so far. Alice can start designing, Emmett can create a schedule for the people who work out. Jasper can make plans to hold auditions. Bella and I can write songs. It's that simple."

"Bella and I?" Alice repeated his words, then she looked over at me. "That would be perfect."

"Yeah, that'll work out great," I said. The creative wheels in my head had already started turning, and I was frantically looking in my bag for a pen. "Actually, I already have an idea." When I start writing a song, I completely block out everyone and I focus on the lyrics.

"Bella.." I faintly heard, but I blocked it out. "Bella!" I heard Emmett screamed, and I jumped out of my chair.

"What the fuck is your problem Em! I swear if I forget what I was about to write down, you will find your balls hanging off of your bathroom mirror!" I threatened. I was pretty hostile when I was interrupting from writing a song.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot, but it's lunch. You know how I get when I don't eat food," he said, then walking out of the room. I shook my head, and they all left.

"You had a song?" Edward asked, his tone filled with curiosity. I nodded my head, and blushed. I didn't want him to know that he was, kinda sorta the inspiration behind it. "Can I hear what you wrote?"

"It's honestly not that good. Plus, Emmett interrupted me, so I might forget it," I said quietly. Normally I didn't have a problem singing around Edward, since he's Edward, my best friend. Today was different for some reason.

"Come on, everything you write is great. Please," he said, then he gave me the infamous Cullen pout.

"Fine!" I said abruptly and a huge smile formed on his face. I walked over to one of pianos in the back of the room, and I started playing the notes that formed in my head. When I was little, Renee insisted that I should learn how to play Christmas songs on the piano. I wasn't as good as Edward, but it was good enough for me to get the melodies to my songs, then I had him play. I sat down, and started playing the notes.

"_**Somehow every thing's gonna fall right into place. If we only had a way to make it fall faster everyday. If only time flew like a dove. Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love.**_" I stopped playing, and looked at Edward to see his reaction. He was looking at me with .. admiration? I blushed and started singing again. "_**This time we're not giving up. Let's make it last forever, screaming hallelujah, we'll make it last forever ..**_" I played a few more notes then stopped. I heard clapping from behind me, and I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, along with a few people in this class and the teacher clapping.

"That was amazing, Miss Swan," Aaron said. "You have a real talent, and singing should be your goal in life."

"I'm not that good," I said, blushing.

"Bella, you're absolutely amazing," Edward said. "You still think that after seeing how people reacted in English, and now here, that you're just an average singer?"

"I don't know, I guess you're right."

"Let's go to lunch! I'm hungry," Emmett whined. Edward grabbed my hand and we all walked towards the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, I just got an iced tea and a bag of brownies. We sat at our usual table in the middle of the cafeteria, and I noticed someone I didn't want to see. _Jacob_. He was with some girl with red hair, and he saw me looking over at them. He smirked at me, then started hooking up with her. I felt my eyes fill with tears, not because I was jealous, but because I was pissed that he would do that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked, then she followed my gaze towards Jake. "That revolting beast, I'll hit him for you."

"It's fine, I'm just pissed that he would still do that. Surprisingly, I'm not even upset, I just want to hit him."

"That would be awesome!" Emmett said. "Go get him, sis! Lunch needs some entertainment." I got up from the table, and I walked towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" I said. He looked up at me and smirked.

"What?"

"_**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed, when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off her dress?**_" I asked, and his expression was priceless. I hated him for cheating on me, and then blaming it on me and Edward being so close. I hated him, and I knew he still liked me. "_**Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God she was worth it, when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch her skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any girl you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you had me.**_" I noticed everyone turned around to watch me and Jake. Jake was squirming in his seat, and the girl he was hooking up with walked away. I noticed that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were standing up, waiting to attack if anything got out of hand. "_**Boy, I was it, look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.**_"

"Bella, honey, I miss you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I still like you, I still love you. I'm sorry I was a jerk, forgive me?" He pleaded, and I laughed in his face.

"_**Where was it that we last left off? Let's pick up, pick.**_" I tapped my finger on my chin, then started again. "_**Oh, now I do recall, we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention. Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_" He stared at me with wide eyes as I walked closer to him. "_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any girl you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you had me**_." I backed away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"So, wanna prove that better fuck to me?" he asked, and I smacked him across his face. He stretched out his jaw and grabbed that cheek that met my hand.

"Disgusting perv! I'm _so_ glad to be done with you. I honestly don't even know what I saw in you. Yeah, you had me, but you fucking lost me. You'll regret that the rest of your life, while I'm actually so glad you cheated on me."

"Stupid bitch, you'll never find someone. You can't fucking satisfy anyone, why do you think I cheated on your ugly ass?" he said, then walked out of the cafeteria. I stood rooted in my spot, I was supposed to be the one with control of the situation. He wasn't supposed to mess things up by saying_ that_! I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek and I walked quickly to the bathroom. I saw that Edward wanted to go after me, but Alice and Rose convinced him to stay and they came after me.

"Bella," Alice called out. I was sitting in a handicapped stall, silently crying. "Bella, honey, come out please."

"No," I said weakly, and then I saw Alice and Rose climbing under the door.

"Disgusting, the things we do for you Bella," Rose said, then she came over by me and grabbed both my hands. "What did he say to you?"

"Okay, so you saw how I was basically telling him he was an asshole who lost out on a good thing and that I was never going to come back, right?" They both nodded. "So, he called me a stupid bitch, told me I would never find anyone, that he cheated on me because I couldn't satisfy him, and that I was ugly." I felt a few tears fall out of my eyes, and Alice quickly wiped them away.

"I'll kill him, I swear to God," Rose said. "That thing isn't going to know what hit him when I'm finished with him. Then I'm sure Emmett and Edward are going to go after him, maybe Jasper."

"I'll make his life a living hell," Alice told me. "I'll spread rumors around about him that are so unbelievable people are going to have to think they're real."

"What did I do to deserve you guys? Ugh, I just hate it how I let him get to me. I get so insecure, and then I worry that Edward won't want me," I said, and Alice put a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Will you please listen to Alice!" Rose said. "Edward is in love with you! He may not realize how much he actually likes you, but he at least knows he likes you! Just go for him, sheesh!"

"You know that song I sang before?" They nodded. "He kinda inspired it." They squealed.

"Bella! Are you going to tell him?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's not even finished."

"Don't worry, finish it in class. Now, let's get back to the boys. I'm sure their worried.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'll kill him," Emmett growled after Alice and Rose left to check on Bella. I couldn't believe Jake did that to her.

"I'll help," I told him, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"What the hell was she thinking anyway?"

"She was making a point that she didn't want him back, and that he couldn't get her back. You saw how he tried to rub it in her face," I said.

"Yeah, okay, but what did he say to her?"

"He told me I couldn't satisfy him, whatever that means, and that's why he cheated on me. Oh, and he called me a stupid bitch who won't find anyone, and he called me ugly," Bella said, coming up behind us. She sat down at the table and laid her head on her arms. I sat next to her and started to rub circles in her back, an attempt to comfort her.

"Now I'll definitely kill him," Emmett said.

"You can't, you've already been in juvie. Plus, I don't think Esme and Carlisle will appreciate too much," she said, lifting her head from her arms. "Just make his life a living hell, that's all."

"That could be easy," Jasper said. "He's trying out for football again?"

"Probably."

"Oh I see where you're going with this," I said. "We'll put him through the hardest tryout ever, then reject him. Leonardo doesn't even like him."

"That's good. Oh, and Alice, Rose, and I can spread rumors around him. God, I love being immature!" Bella said, a smile appearing on her face. I hated it when she was upset. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Bella and I had another class together. "Come on, Eddie. We have Chem." I groaned when she called me Eddie, she giggled.

"Bellie, I hate that name," I said. She stopped and smacked me with the back of her hand on my chest. "Ow."

"Don't call me Bellie," she said menacingly. I took a step closer to her, and smirked.

"Don't call me Eddie," I said. I started staring at her lips, wondering what they would feel like under mine. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the hallway.

"Come on, we're gonna be late. It's not Leonardo this time, and I don't need detention yet," she said. I grabbed her waist and lifted her over my shoulder, like how Emmett carried her before. She growled while I laughed, then she somehow ended on my back.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm talented, don't question it," she said with a laugh. She suddenly went quiet, and I saw Jacob down the hall. "Oh shit, he's like fucking everywhere today!"

"Don't worry about it, he'll leave you alone."

"No he won't. He's Jacob Black, the most conceited, self-centered, arrogant, pigheaded person I've ever met. God, how did I go out with him?"

"He asked you out, you said yes. Just like that, easy enough."

"Alright, someone's sarcastic today. Oh my God, we have class with him! Edward," she whined. I felt terrible that she would have to deal with him, that we would have to deal with him.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be okay." I put her down and we walked into the classroom, hand in hand.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What would I do without you Edward?" I asked as we past the table Jacob was sitting at.

"I don't know," he said smugly. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, but someone called his name and he turned his head, making my lips touch his. _Oh my God_. I expected him to pull back, but he held on to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to pull away. _I'm kissing Edward, he's kissing me, Oh my God!_Suddenly, I remembered we were in a classroom, and I didn't need the teacher to see our PDA moment, so I reluctantly pulled away, and walked to my seat. I saw everyone staring at us with wide eyes. Jake had a murderous look in his eyes, and he got in Edward's face.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he screamed.

"Walking to my seat, now if can get out of my face," Edward said, pushing away Edward. Jake wasn't giving up though, so he grabbed Edward's arm.

"Why did you kiss my girl?" That when I got pissed.

"Jacob! I. Don't. Want. Anything. To do with you! Your a stupid fuck head who pounces on anything with a pulse and a vagina! You're like a fucking dog, it's ridiculous."

"Hm, by the sounds of it, she doesn't like you very much," Edward said, and I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a bad mood. "The kiss was a mistake, so you can let go of me now." My heart dropped when he said it was a mistake. Have I been reading his signals all wrong? I mean, he did push me against a locker, how do you read that wrong?

"Eh-hem, do the three of you need to visit the dean?" Mr. Boylan said.

"No," I said quietly and walked back to my seat. I took out my SideKick, hoping to God that Alice or Rose was on.

**bellaax3:**alicee .. ?

**pixielove: ** your service. whats up?

**bellaax3:** well, i kinda sorta .. kissededwardonaccident.

**pixielove:** WHAT ?! does rose kno ?

**bellaax3: **no, i IMed you first. but he said it was a mistake. oh & btw i have chem wt. jake! KILL ME please?!

_New IM from __**blondeperfection:**_ YOU KISSED EDWARD?!

**bellaax3:** hi rose & yeah, on accident tho. i went to kiss him on the cheek & he turned his head when someone called his name, and i kissed him on the lips. but he didnt pull away, he pulled me closer. but then jake got all in his face, and edward said the kiss was a mistake.

**blondeperfection:** aw honey, i doubt he meant that. he pulled you closer right? so i doubt it's a mistake. anyway, i have to go since i really dont want my phone taken away. ill ttyl3

_**blondeperfection**__ signed off_

**pixielove: **bella?! are you still there ..

**bellaax3: **yeah, sry. i was talking to rose. she doesnt think he meant it, but idk. like, could i have been reading everything wrong today?

**pixielove:** no, bella its seriously not brother is being an asshole & i dont think he realized what he said. he probably said it was a mistake like an accident mistake. seriously, if he pulled you in for more, he deff. wanted it. & trust me, he wants you BAD. do you want to talk to him? or should i?

**bellaax3:** ill talk to him, ill see you next period. MATH "/ .

**pixielove**: ewie, alright ill see you later. ily x3

**bellaax3:** ily too x3

I sighed, then put my phone deeper in my bag. Chemistry always came easy for me, so I really didn't need to focus that much. I started drawing random designs in my notebook again. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward writing something down, then pushing the paper towards me.

_What's wrong?_ he wrote.

_Nothing, just .. thinking. _I answered. He looked at me, then wrote on the paper again.

_About ..? Come on, Bella. I know you well enough to know something is wrong. _He was right, he knew me almost as well as I knew myself. I took a deep breath and turned my head to face him. "A mistake?" I whispered. I felt the blush burn my cheeks as I saw his expression soften.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. Thank God the bell just rang. I gathered my stuff, but being the klutz that I am, I knocked my bag on the floor and everything went all over the place. "Shit," I muttered to myself. I started grabbing as much stuff as I could and shoving it in my bag. I turned around and I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Bella, I didn't mean mistake like a mistake," he said, but I shook my head.

"Edward, it's fine," I said. "Obviously you don't feel the same way I feel about you," I muttered mostly to myself, but he heard.

"Do you seriously think that?" he asked, and I blushed crimson when I nodded. "Right, because when I pushed you against the locker it was to protect you from everyone in the hallways. Oh, and when I pulled you in for a longer kiss, its because I just want to be your best friend. Bella," he sighed. "I like you, more than a friend."

"Edward, we have class," I said dejectedly. Why was he telling me this? I know he's just telling me this because he thinks I want to hear it. Why would he like me? I felt my eyes starting to tear up, but I quickly blinked them away.

"No, we can be late. Bella, why don't you believe me?"

"Why would you like me? I mean, I'm not that pretty and there is nothing special about me."

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You're perfect, and I'm shocked that you feel the same way about me," he said.

"So, where do we go from here? I mean, I'll be damned if we fuck up a great friendship if we don't work out."

"You will always be my best friend, and I guess we can .. I don't know."

"Date secretly? We especially can't let Alice find out," I said. I suddenly felt lighter, since I knew Edward felt the same way.

"Can we still do normal couple things?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He cupped my face in his hand, and he kissed me. It was quick and innocent, but I felt a spark go through me, that no one but Edward could ever create.

"Something along those lines, maybe more," he said mischievously. I smacked his arm, then took his hand.

"Alright, let's get to class." We walked down the hallway, hand in hand. I had this permanent smile on my face, since I was dating Edward Cullen, secret or not. I knew deep down that Edward and I would work out, and if we didn't, nothing would be awkward. I looked up at Edward, who was grinning too. "_**I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you.**_" I sung quietly to myself, though I knew Edward heard me.

"New song?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said. We were outside of the classroom, and he quickly kissed me before we walked in. I looked at Alice, who was visibly upset. _I wonder what was wrong with her._

* * *

**Okay, so the songs are ..**

**Hallelujah by Paramore**

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco**

**& Never Had a Dream Come True by SClub7**

**I'm really shocked&happy with all the good reviews I've gotten on this story (: Oh & to all my Lifestyles readers, I will be updating that one shortly. I'm sad to say that it's almost at an end "/ But I honestly can't get anymore more ideas out of it without making it too long & drawn out & uninteresting. **

**Anyway, please review & tell me what you think (:**


	4. Chapter 4: So What?

**Previously:**

_We were outside of the classroom, and he quickly kissed me before we walked in. I looked at Alice, who was visibly upset. _I wonder what was wrong with her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked to empty seat next to Alice, Edward took the one in front of me. She seemed distant, like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I heard some bitch talking about me. Normally that doesn't bother me, but she was completely ripping me apart to her friends. Apparently, from what I've heard, she has this sick obsession with Jasper. She was saying how she was the perfect height for him, and that me being so short was just awkward. Oh, but she did say that my height was perfect to suck his dick, so that's probably the only reason he's with me, and that once he's tired of me he'll throw me away like a used kleenex and go to her."

"Aw, Alice! I'll kill her, who is she?" I said. I never understood how people could say such hurtful things about Alice, she is the nicest, more caring person you will ever meet.

"Cassandra Livingston, she's in my English class. Just, ugh! Why would someone be that evil to say shit like that? I'm not a bitch to anyone, unless I have a damn good reason."

"Well, you do now. Alice, don't let what she said eat at you, it's not worth it. You know Jasper loves you to death, you can just see it. Plus, now you have a good reason to have a hot make-out session right in front of her with Jasper. I think it's adorable how he has to pick you up." When I mentioned a hot make-out session, I saw Edward sit up straight. He turned around, looking towards Alice, but he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Your right, now I can be a complete bitch to her," she said, then turned around to start thinking of ways to get back at Cassandra, I'm guessing. I noticed she put her headphones in to listen to music. Edward had turned around, and I hit him with my notebook on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said without turning around. I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear.

"Those kind of looks aren't going to keep us a secret, you douche box," I whispered harshly.

"People are going to find out eventually, Bells," he said.

"I know, but, ugh!" I said, putting my head in my hands. "Look at how Jake acted before in Chem, then I'm going to get so much shit from every girl in this fucking school. Plus, I'm going to hear so many 'I told you so's' from Alice and Rose."

"Jake I can deal with, tell all the girls to fuck off, and why are you going to hear 'I told you so's' from Alice and Rose?"

"Well, I was kind of worried you didn't feel the same way, so I told them. They said I was being ridiculous, but whatever," I said quickly and blushed. He laughed quietly. "Shut up, it's not that funny! I guess this won't be a secret for long, might as well tell our friends first."

"Works for me, and you're sleeping over tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, and don't get any ideas Edward Cullen," I said before his mind could go straight to the gutter.

"Too late," he said, turning around and smirking. I scowled and shook my head.

"Right, because Emmett, my older brother, won't be there tomorrow night. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see his baby sister in a compromising position with you. Trust me, I have a feeling he might be up our asses when he finds out we're going out," I whispered in his ear.

"You're right," he said defeatedly, and I smirked and sat back in my chair. I turned my head to see Alice staring at the two of us, and she smiled widely at me. _Oh God, did she hear me_? The bell rang, and thank God math was finally over. Alice and I had Religion next, which was basically a free period with the teacher we had. The three of us walked out of math, and I gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. Alice watched the both of us with wide eyes, and didn't say a word until we got in the classroom and sat down.

"You and Edward were flirting OD before in math!" she squealed.

"Yeah, about that," I said, and I told her what happened in chem, starting with him writing the note, and ending with him asking me out. "So, yeah. we're going out. But, we're only telling you guys right now because I honestly don't need every single girl in this school after me."

"Bella! What did I tell you! Oh my God, this is great! Oh, did I tell you that everyone is sleeping over tonight, since we have the day off tomorrow, and then it's the weekend! We're going shopping after school, oh and I have salon appointments, you need a hair cut."

"Great," I said. I hated going shopping with Alice and Rose, but then again, I always ended up looking amazing. Maybe I won't complain this time.

The class went by quickly, and the bell had rang, signaling the end of class. I had another class with Alice, so we were walking there together. I suddenly felt someone pull on my arm, and I turned around to see Jacob. Alice stayed with me, which I was thankful for.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at lunch, it was out of line. It's just that, I wish I could take it back, that I didn't cheat on you. If you gave me one more chance, I'd prove it to you," he said. I looked at Alice, and we both laughed in his face.

"_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. That day I found out about you, even now just looking at you feels wrong.**_" I looked over at Alice, who was watching me attempt to set Jake back in his place again. I knew if he said something, Alice would be attacking him. She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "_**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance. It was a moment of weakness and you said, 'Yes'. Well, you should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me. And I should have been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**_"

"Bella, please. I know you've been as torn up about this as I have been. I've seen you crying. Getting back with me can make everything better," He said, and Alice snorted. "The past is the past, and I can't change what I did. I can only hope you'd take me back into your life. Please, Bells." I laughed, then continued my 'rant'.

"_**You can see that I've been crying, and baby you know all the right things to say. But do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past, you need one chance. It was a moment of weakness, and you said, 'Yes'. You should've said no, you should've gone home.You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me. And I should have been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**_" Jacob looked shocked that I was turning him down, since I was normally putty in his hands; but I found someone else who made me feel so much better, who made me feel loved. I gave him a deathly glare, and started walking away with Alice. I suddenly stopped, and turned around. I walked back to Jacob, and got as close as possible. "_**I can't resist, before you go tell me. Was it worth it? Was she worth it?**_" He shook his head. "I didn't think so. Goodbye Jacob." I ran down the hall to meet up with Alice who was waiting for me, and she smiled.

"I'm proud of you Bella, really." She said, and gave me a tight hug. We linked arms, and skipped (yes, we skipped) down the hallway. I collided into someone.

"Ow, what the hell?" I said and fell on the ground. I groanded, then looked up, and I saw my brother staring at me. "Oh, figures."

"Nice job running into me, Bells," he said.

"Why are you waiting outside of my classroom?"

"This is your class? Perfect, you'll get to see what I'm about to do to Newton," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, I'm so excited," I said sarcastically, then walked into class. I saw Edward already sitting down, with 2 empty seats by him: one in front of him, and one next to me. Alice looked from me to him then back to me, and I blushed. I sat down in front of Edward, and turned my body so I could see the both of them.

"I'm guessing you told her," Edward said, and I nodded. Alice squealed, as usual.

"I'm SO happy for the two of you, like, you have no idea! Now, you guys can get married, and have little babies with the worst case of sex hair you could ever imagine!" She said, and I stared at her.

"Alice, babies? Sex hair? I would love to take a trip in your mind one day, Ali. Seriously," I told her.

"You'll find it filled with malls and the biggest closet you'll ever see in your entire life. Oh, and maybe a few bunnies," she told me.

"You're completely insane," Edward said, shaking his head. Alice shrugged.

"Oh! Edward, everyone's sleeping over night," Alice said. Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at me; I turned around and blushed. "Ew, Edward, I don't need to hear my brother and my best friend in the middle of the night. Thank you very much."

"Edward," I said, turning around. "Emmett is right outside the door, waiting for Newton to come in. Shit, that means he's in this class too, and the only empty seat is next to me. Oh my God!"

"Relax, Bella. He won't do anything when he finds out we're going out. Oh, wait, he won't, it's a secret. Too bad," he said, mocking me. I scowled.

"Fine Edward! But when I have Jessica and Lauren on my ass worse than usual, I'm telling them to go for you, and that you'd enjoy it." He looked disgusted when I said that, and Alice was hysterical laughing.

"You guys make the greatest couple," Alice told us. Edward smiled, and I just shook my head in annoyance. Mike walked into class, and when he saw that the only available seat was next to me, his entire face lit up. _Great_.

"Hey Bella, looks like we'll be with each other the entire year. Must be fate," Mike said, winking at the end.

"Or bad luck," I told him.

"Oh come on, I know you like me. I know you've just been turning me down because you don't want to hurt him," he pointed at Edward, "but there's only so long you can deny your feelings for me." I stared at him with my jaw dropped. _He's just as delusional as Lauren_. Emmett suddenly burst into the classroom, holding the tiniest jock strap I've ever seen. It looked like it belong to a three-year old.

"Sorry for interrupting class, Mr. Coors, but I was told to bring this," he dangled the jock strap in front of the entire class. "To Mike Newton. Yeah, Jacob Black said that Mike left it at his house last night, and since I was already on my way to see my sister, hi Bella!" I waved, blushed, then sank further in my chair. "I said I'd give it to Mike." He walked towards him and flung it on his desk. Mike turned as red as a tomato, like he could stop traffic.

"Th-that's not mine," he stuttered.

"Sure it is, your name is in it," Emmett said. By this point, the entire class was hysterical laughing. Alice was trying to catch her breath, and Edward was slamming his hand on the desk. I had tears rolling down my face from trying to keep my laughter quiet. "Oh, and Bells, you and Edward are a good couple," Emmett said quietly to me, so no one else could hear. I said thanks, and he left.

"Wow Mike," I said. "I didn't know you were the one Jake cheated on me with."

"I am not gay! This isn't even mine. You're brother is such a fuck up," he said.

"Do NOT call my brother a fuck up. He likes to pull jokes on people, and the worst ones are normally saved for the people he deeply dislikes. Since that's you and Jake, he killed two birds with one stone right now. So, fuck you."

"Oh, you want to fuck me?" he said. "Anytime, baby." I was about to say something to him, but Edward beat me to it.

"Do not talk to my girlfriend that way."

"Bella and you aren't going out, so you can stop that charade. She's a big girl Edward, she's allowed to do big girl things without her best friend protecting her."

"Alright, do you need proof that me and Edward are just friends?" I said, semi-seductively. I saw Mike's eyes widen as he nodded. I leaned in closer to him, then quickly moved away and kissed Edward. Kissing Edward this time was _so _much better than kissing him in chem. Our lips moved together perfectly, and when he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, I quickly gave him access. I had completely forgotten we were in a classroom, filled with hormonal teenagers, until I heard whistling and cat-calls. I pulled away, smiling, and looked at Edward.

"So much for keeping it a secret," I told him, and he laughed. Mike was staring at us with his mouth wide-open, and Edward glared at him.

"Come near her, and I'll kill you. Got it?" Mike nodded, then turned around.

* * *

Class went by quicky, and before I knew it, the first day of school was over. I walked to my locker alone and started getting all the books I needed together. I couldn't believe I had homework on the first day, stupid teachers. I felt someone come behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I leaned back into whoever it was, since I figured it was Edward. He started kissing my neck, but it felt different.

"Edward," I warned. The person chuckled.

"Try again." I would know that voice anywhere.

"Jacob! Leave me the fuck alone," I said. He pinned me against my locker and kissed me, even though I tried to fight him off.

"You know you want this as much as I do, Bells, don't fight it," he told me, his hand moving up my skirt.

"I have a boyfriend, Jacob. A boyfriend who I care about, a lot. He makes me feel special, and wanted, and cared for! Something you never were able to do for me."

"Oh yeah? Whose your boyfriend?" He said, expecting me to stutter since he thought I was lying.

"Edward. Now, go fuck off," I said trying to push him away. He grabbed my arm and slammed with against my locker hard. I winced from the contact with the cold, hard metal.

"Honestly Isabella, you expect me to believe that?! It was always your friends who came first, before me, your boyfriend."

"_**You were everything I wanted, but I just can't finish what you started. There's no room left here in my heart, it was damaged long ago. Though you swear that you are true, I'd still pick my friends over you!**_"

"Don't start the fucking singing again, I can't stand it, your terrible. Another reason why I did what I did. Maybe if you didn't have all these irritating qualities, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Fuck. You. Jacob. Yeah, I always did put my friends before you, because there so much fucking better than you. Now that Edward's my boyfriend, that won't be happening, because he's my best fucking friend. Now leave!" I screamed. He didn't budge. I started pushing him, smacking his chest, then I smacked him across the face.

"You bitch," he spat, then went to slap me. His hand was stopped in mid-air, and he was thrown on the floor.

"Don't touch my baby sister," Emmett growled, then picked me up, and threw me over his shoulders. It was kind of weird how I was getting used to being carried like this. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the moisture dripping down my cheeks. "What did he do to you?" I took a few breaths to regain composure, then I started telling my brother what happened.

"He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I thought it was Edward, so I didn't think twice. Then, he started kissing my neck. I said Edward's name to make him stop, then Jake was like 'try again'. He pushed me against the locker, and I told him that Edward and I were going out. He pulled the friend card again, about how I always picked you guys over him. Then you showed up, thank God you did."

"Well, first your my lil sis, and second, Alice was having panic attacks because you were taking your sweet ass time at your locker, so I came to find you. But, since you have an excuse, I doubt she'll be mad."

Emmett ran the rest of the way to the parking lot, and set me down on my feet. I knew Alice was about to pounce on me for taking so long, but then she saw the tear stains on my cheeks.

"What did he do now?" She asked. Rose got defensive too, and started looking all around for him. I took a deep breath, and re-told my story. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind us, probably plotting revenge. Rose started looking all over for Jacob, so she could go after him. Alice was pacing back and forth, mumbling things like, "I should have stayed with you," or "Stupid asshole". Edward held me in his arms, and I noticed his jaw was clenched with anger. I pressed my lips on his jaw, and he suddenly relaxed.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he said, and I nodded.

"Alright, let's get to the mall. Bella, Rose and me are going to get haircuts and whatever. You guys can do whatever you want when we get there," Alice said. Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's Jeep, while Alice, Jasper, and I went to Edward's car. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back seat, and I sat in the passengers seat and immediately started playing with the radio.

"Bella, find something we can sing too!" Alice said, and Edward groaned. He normally despised the songs Alice and I sang to, but I didn't care. It was always fun getting on his nerves. I turned on Z100, and one of my favorite songs came on.

"_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na,**_" Alice sang, then I joined in. "**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na,**" She let me sing the first verse alone. "_**I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna play is rent,**_" I sang. "Nope," Alice said. "_**I got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight. I wanna start a fight,**_" I sang, then Alice joined in. "**Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight. So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you. And guess what! I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine, and your a tool. So, so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight."** I looked over at Edward who looked highly amused, and Jasper was laughing in back. Alice and I were pretty amusing when we would start singing in the car. People should pay for this kind of entertainment. Alice started singing the next verse. "_**The waiter just checked my table and gave it to Jessica Simp-**_" She sang, and I said "Shit!""_**I guess I'll go sit with Tom boy, at least he'll know how to hit. What if this song's on the radio, then somebody's gonna die. I'm gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight.**_" The both of us started singing again, "**Na na na na na na na, He's gonna start a fight. Na na na na na na na, We're all gonna get in a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you. And guess what! I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine, and your a tool. So, so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight.**"

We started laughing, unable to finish the song. I always had fun joking around and having fun with my friends. I was glad that I could be myself around Edward, and everyone else. When I would be driving somewhere with Jake, if I changed the radio station, he would have a fit. Then, if a song came on that I knew and I started singing, he'd tell me to shut up or get out. I was never able to have fun with him. I looked over to see Edward still laughing at Alice and me, but in a good way.

"You guys should definitely do like a karaoke night at some place, or something," Jasper said, wiping away the tears. "That would draw in so many crowds."

"He's right," Edward said. "You two are amazing. Plus, I've heard Rose sing with youse. The three of you singing would be great."

"Wait! I just got an idea," I said. "Okay, so talent agents can coordinate events, right? So, what if we do a karaoke night? All of us can sing, plus whoever signs up. It'll help towards me and Jasper, and maybe Alice and Edward. Like, Alice could design shirts to sell, and uh, yeah I don't know what you can do, Edward, sorry," I looked over him and smiled.

"That's actually a really good idea. Rose already has it made because she's restoring a 1956 Ford Fairlane Victoria, so she'll just give in pictures of it and whatever. Emmett was telling me that he wants to open a gym when he graduates, so he's looking into that. He can just give Aaron the paperwork, and I'm working on a new composition, so I'll show him whatever I get done," Edward said. School projects, like the one we got in performing arts, are so easily done when you work with your friends. We reached in mall, and parked right next to Emmett's car.

"Rose!" Alice squealed as she climbed out of the car. "We're going to have a karaoke night! All of us are going to sing! Isn't that great?!"

"Oh my God! That's so much fun, we need outfits. When are we doing this? Why are we doing this?" She asked.

"Performing arts, it benefits Bella, Alice, and me," Jasper said. Rose nodded and her lips formed an 'o'. Alice started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Let's GO! We need to go shopping, now." Alice grabbed my elbow and started pulling me into the first store she saw, _Hollister_. Well, at least it's my favorite store. Maybe this shopping trip won't be so bad after all ..

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reads this & reviews (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Twister & Tutoring

**Hey everyone, I wanna say sorry for not putting the names of the songs at the end of the chapter. I realized it after I posted it & I was like, shit. So, they were .. **

**Should've Said No by Taylor Swift**

**My Friends Over You by New Found Glory**

**& So What by P!NK**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Let's GO! We need to go shopping, now." Alice grabbed my elbow and started pulling me into the first store she saw, _Hollister_. Well, at least it's my favorite store. Maybe this shopping trip won't be so bad after all .._

* * *

"Okay, girls, we need to get at least five outfits today, complete with shoes and accessories," Alice said as we walked into Hollister. She always had a one-track mind when it came to shopping. I started walking around the store, looking at all the new stuff they had. Alice found me and dragged me into the dressing room, then hung outfits on the hooks in the room.

"Try all of these on, and don't switch anything," she said. I sighed. The first outfit she picked was a pair of medium destroyed jeans, a white tank top under a brown one, and yellow zip up hoodie. It had to be the most comfortable thing I've ever worn.

"I want this outfit, Alice," I told her as I walked out of the dressing room.

"Bella, you look adorable in it! We just have to get you a pair of chocolate UGGS, and it'll be perfect!" Rose said.

"Alright, that's one outfit here. Don't bother trying on everything else," Alice said. I got changed quickly.

The rest of the day at the mall was exactly how it was in Hollister. Alice and Rose would find clothes for me, push me into a dressing room, and picking one outfit from each store. I ended up with five sweatshirts, six pairs of jeans, a skirt, a pair of shorts, sweaters, shirts, tanks, camis. Oh, and they bought me shoes for each outfit. Stilettos from Wild Pair, flats from Macys, and UGGS from Bloomingdales. We finally got to meet up with the boys, who were in the book store.

"Where the hell are they?" Alice asked.

"I'll go look in the adult section for Emmett," Rose said. "Or the children's section." I laughed as she went to go find my perverted, childish brother. While walking through the store, I started looking through the classics section, and I found Edward.

"Well, well, well, big jock Edward Cullen likes to read the classics," I teased, then found _Wuthering Heights_ on the bookshelf.

"Ha, ha, Bella. Go ahead and act like I'm a complete idiot like your brother, and I'll act like your just one of those slut volleyball girls," he said. I smacked him in the chest with the book I was holding.

"I am not a slut! I happen to like being on the volleyball team!"

"Right, because you didn't tell me in freshman year that the only reason you were trying out for volleyball was because of uniforms. Tight shorts, right?"

"Okay, so maybe that was one of the reasons for trying out. But! My ass looks amazing in those shorts," I told him, turning around and shaking my bottom. He laughed then pulled me into him.

"So, about tonight .." he started to say, but he was interrupted by my obnoxious brother.

"Yo, Eddie-boy! Quit feeling up my lil sister behind the books and lets bounce!" Emmett screamed.

"Oh come on, Emmett! Edward had his hands right there already! Always ruining the moment," I screamed back. I noticed that a few nerdy looking guys about my age run towards us, then bump into each other. "Oh God, it's like attack of the nerd. Let's go," I said, taking Edward's hand. Everyone was waiting outside of the bookstore for us. I noticed Emmett was carrying a bag from the toy store.

"Em, what did you buy?" I asked. Normally letting Emmett buy something in the toy store is never good, since he has the tendencies to completely destroy the toy in about five minutes, whether is was five or five hundred bucks.

"You'll find out later, but it's something everyone can enjoy," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned, since I knew exactly what he bought.

"You bought Twister, didn't you?" I said, and his eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your sister, Em."

"Oh, well, yeah. I figured we'd play it tonight." He shrugged, then we headed towards the parking lot. Then, I realized something ..

"Question!" I screamed, raising my hand in the air. "Whose house are we sleeping at?"

"Shit, I forgot to tell my parents my plans," Alice said. "I think my mom is having some party."

"Oh, then that'll mean Carlisle and Esme will be at your house, leaving Emmett's and my house open. I doubt they'd have a problem with it."

"Okay, so let's go to your house now. I left my overnight stuff there the last time I slept over, so did Rose," Alice said. I nodded in agreement, and got into the car with Edward.

"Um, Edward?" I asked, and he looked at me, "Do you think when we get to my house, you can come to my room so I can call my parents?"

"Yeah, of course. Just promise me you won't let them ruin your night," he said. I nodded, but I couldn't exactly promise that I wouldn't be in a bad mood after talking to my parents.

The ride back to my house was quiet, except for the occasional singing when a good song came on. Edward and I went straight to my room, ignoring the looks I was getting from my brother. I took out my cell phone and dialed the oh-so familiar number. Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"_Hello_," My mother answered.

"Hello, Renee. It's Bella."

"_Bella! Honey, I miss you, come home._ _How have you been?_"

"Perfect. School's amazing, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme are the greatest. I love it here, I have no intentions on coming home."

"_Now, Bella, I know it's hard when Charlie and me fight once in a while, but that doesn't mean you can stay away forever. Your friends in Brooklyn miss you, your parents miss you._"

"My friends in Brooklyn used me, you and Charlie fought every night. I always left without you knowing, and I have the greatest friends here. I even have an amazing boyfriend," I told her, then looked up at Edward who was smiling.

"_Isabella,_" A gruff voice said. _Ugh, Charlie_. "_Your mother and I want you home. Your brother is perfectly capable of handling himself, but Manhattan is no place for someone to grow up._"

"Oh, and Brooklyn is?" I raised my voice. "Right, because you coming home drunk every night, fighting with Renee, then the two of you leaving to cheat on each other is a stable environment to grow up in. I can handle myself fucking fine! I've been to the city, alone, at night, without you knowing, and I'm still fucking here, Charlie!"

"_Bella, that's no way to talk to me._"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving. I want to finish high school here, and then I go to college. Please, I'm not leaving."

"_Your going to eventually have to visit us_," Renee said, sadness in her voice. "_I miss my baby girl._"

"I have to go. Everyone is here to sleep over," I said quietly.

"_You're not having boys sleepover Bella,_" Charlie said.

"What, am I on speaker over there or something?! Yes, because their Emmett's and my friends, so get over it. Jasper and Edward are perfect gentlemen, so goodbye." With that said, I hung up the phone and crawled into Edward's open arms. "I cannot believe my parents. They're trying to run my life while there fucking across the bridge!"

"Exactly, they're across the bridge in Brooklyn, not here. Don't let it get to you. Now, let's get downstairs," he said, pulling me off the bed with him.

"This night is going to be interesting," I mumbled when we got downstairs and saw movies piled on the table, Twister already set up, and Alice and Rose staring at me. "No! No Bella Barbie!" I screamed, then hid behind Edward.

"Oh quit whining, Bella!" Rose said, then pulled me by my hair up the stairs.

"You know, in order to do my hair, I'm going to need it!" I said. She released her grip on my hair, but pushed me into the bathroom. Alice plugged in the curling iron, and started to go through my make-up. "Alice, I seriously need to put on make-up for a sleepover? And I need my hair curled? Don't you think it's a little over the top?"

"No, not shut up so I can do your make-up, and Rose can start your hair. By the way, what are you wearing to sleep?" Alice said, while putting eyeliner on my eyes.

"A wife beater and my sweatpants," I told them. I figure its only them, no need to dress up special. Plus, I don't feel like walking around the house in my underwear, my usual pajamas.

"The black ones with the blue 'P' on the side from Victoria's Secret? Those are so cute!" Rose said, unraveling my hair from the curling iron. "I think I have soffes in my overnight bag, and an old wife beater."

"Bella! You can't wear sweatpants to sleep tonight! _Edward's_ here," Alice said.

"Okay, your point? Ali, it's not like I have to impress him or anything. Besides, I'd rather be comfortable tonight, instead of walking around in my underwear," I told her, then giving her my best puppy dog pout. It must have worked cause she huffed, and got out my sweatpants, along with a bright blue wife beater.

"Change, now!" I quickly changed, and I looked in the mirror. Rose curled my hair into soft waves, and Alice made my make-up light, but noticeable, with black eyeliner and mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

After they changed into their pajamas, we headed downstairs. I stumbled on the bottom step and fell on my butt. I heard Emmett laughing at me, and I flipped him off. I finally got up and walked towards the kitchen to see if there was any food. There was a note on the fridge, '_Bella and Emmett, there's no food in the house. I need to go grocery shopping later. Order whatever you want and use Carlisle's credit card. Love, Aunt Esme._'

"Guys! We have no food," I said. "What are youse in the mood for?"

"Chinese!" They all screamed. I found the number to the chinese food restaurant and ordered the usual, two chicken and broccoli's, two beef and broccoli's, and two sesame chicken specials. The people at the restaurant basically knew our order's by heart, since we had chinese food all the time.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, watching Emmett and Alice fight over what movie to watch.

"Alice! I refuse to watch a chick flick!" Emmett said, throwing _27 Dresses_ in the corner.

"Hey! That's a good movie. I don't wanna watch _Sin City_! It's like a tasteful porno," she said, going to pick up the movie that Emmett threw. Edward was shaking his head at their argument, while Jasper and Rose were talking about cars. I was getting frustrated that all my DVDs were getting thrown all over the place, so I got up.

"Yo! Can we just fucking decide already? Jeez. Look, it's between _The Covenant_ and _Transformers_. So just pick one!" I said, taking out those two DVDs and putting the rest back.

"The Covenant!" Rose said. "Steven Strait is so hot."

"Yeah, but Chace Crawford is so fuckable. The things I would do to him .." I said, trailing off and getting lost in my own fantasies.

"Hey!" Emmett said. "One thing is hearing how hot some guy is from my girlfriend, but I really don't need to hear my sister talk about what she would do to some guy."

"Yeah, it really brings down my ego when I hear my girlfriend talk about how fuckable some guy is," Edward said, and I giggled.

"Well, I guess. But you see, I can't fuck him, but I can .." I was cut off when Emmett started making random noises.

"Do not need to hear this, Isabella!" He said, and I just laughed, then got comfortable in Edward's arms. "Let's play Twister now!"

"If Bella's playing, you all are screwed," Rose said, and I laughed.

"Really, why is that?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, is Rose and I the only ones who know how flexible you are?" Alice asked, and I nodded. Edward looked at me with curious eyes, and I blushed.

"Flexible?" he said.

"Yes! I am flexible, wanna see?" I said, joking. I didn't expect everyone to nod their heads eagerly, so I rolled my eyes. I bent my back so I could go into a bridge. When my hands were on the ground, I lifted my right leg straight in the air, and the other one followed, bring me into a handstand. I came down by doing a foward roll, then split. Everyone looked at me in awe, and I just shrugged.

"Alright, so we're all going to lose to Bella," Jasper said.

"Not necessarily. My flexibility is a pro, but my clumsiness is a con. So, you guys have a chance of winning," I said, helping Emmett straighten out the sheet. "So, who doesn't want to play?"

"I'm not playing. Last time I played, my hair got stepped on," Rose said, picking up the spinner.

"Sorry Rose," Edward mumbled, and I laughed. I remember that night. When Rose went to lift her head, she fell and landed on her face. It was a true 'Bella' moment.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna play either," Jasper said, sitting out. That only left Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I.

Everyone stood around the mat as Rose started spinning the spinner.

"Alright, Alice, right hand red."

"Emmett, left foot yellow."

"Edward, right foot red."

"Bella, left hand blue."

The first 2 minutes of the game was simple. My hands were on yellow, while my feet were on green. Edward had both feet on blue, one hand on green, another on yellow. Emmett had on foot on red, one on blue, and both hands on yellow. Alice had both feet on red, both hands on blue. I was praying the game would stay simple like this, but it never did.

"Bella, right foot red."

"That's fucking impossible! Spin again!"

"Can't do that, you gotta put your right foot on red, or lose," she said. I growled as I tried to get my foot on red.

"My legs are so not long enough for this," I said as I stayed uncomfortably in this position. "Just hurry up so I can move!"

"Edward, left foot blue." Edward stepped over my leg, then put his foot down. _Sure, he got the easy one_.

"Emmett, left hand green." Another easy one.

"Alice," she started to say, but then Alice fell. "Looks like someone's out."

"That's perfectly fine with me. My body is not supposed to move like this," she said. She smiled smugly towards me, then I realized she fell on purpose.

"Cheater!"

"It's not cheating, it's being smart. When Edward or Emmett fall on me, I won't die. Then again, you just might enjoy it if Edward fell on you."

"If I could flip you off right now, I so would," I told her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

The game ended when the doorbell rang. Emmett jumped up, but Edward and I were still in the same position on the mat. Somehow, he ended up hovering on top of me, not that I minded or anything, but it was weird since my brother and two other friends were in the room.

"Edward, there's food. You've known me long enough that you cannot keep me away from food for too long," I said. He laughed and got off of me, and helped me up. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand, and I heard Jasper and Alice quietly arguing.

"You're what with Cassandra?!" She said, outraged.

"She's in my math class 'cause she took Algebra 2 last year as a sophomore. She said she needed some help, and asked me to tutor her," he explained quietly. "This isn't going to be pretty," I whispered to Edward after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Why not?"

"Cassandra's the bitch who has an obsession with Jasper, and was talking mad shit about Alice."

"Oh, let's watch," he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper! You cannot tutor her! God knows what she's going to try to do!"

"Alice, I need the money. Besides, I doubt she'll try anything."

"Your so fucking dense sometimes! She was talking so much shit about me, Jazz! She's utterly in love with you, and will try anything to get with you!" Just then, Jasper's phone started to ring. '_Cassandra_' flashed across the screen. "You gave her your fucking number?!"

"I didn't know she was talking about you. Let me have the phone, to cancel things with her," Jasper said. Alice walked away from him and went into the living room. Rose and I looked at each other, then followed her. I noticed Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were standing in the doorframe, nervous and anxious about what Alice just might say. Alice answered the phone and put it on speaker so Rose and I could hear.

"Hello, Cassandra?" She said sweetly.

"_Yes, is Jazzy there? I need to speak with him_," Cassandra said. I saw Alice flinch, since she was the only person who could call him 'Jazzy'.

"No, sorry. It's Alice, his _girlfriend_."

"Not for long, not when I'm done with him, he'll leave you once he realizes how much I could pleasure him," she said confidently. I looked back at the boys. Jasper stood frozen with wide eyes, Emmett was laughing, and Edward was fighting the urge to laugh by biting his bottom lip.

"_**Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say. Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies, but he'd still be my baby. I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking. You'll be giving him an open invitation, but my baby won't be taken in,**_" Alice sang into the phone.

"You have him on a leash. I can tell you're so worried about losing him. You don't deserve him, he could do so much better. He could be doing me."

"_**You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. You can flirt your pretty eyes, he ain't got his hands tied. No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He's into what he's go. He loves me, he loves you not.**_"

"Sure, you say that now. Wait until after our 'tutoring' session! I can't believe he actually thinks I need help in math, while I have the highest grades in the class." I heard someone slam their head on the wall, and I saw Jasper repeatedly bashing his head into the wall. Edward was trying to get him to stop, while my caring brother was on the floor, rolling in fits of laughter.

"_**You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare, only want him because he's there. Always looking for a new ride, the grass is greener on the other side. You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing now, all your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.**_ So stop fucking trying! Come near me or him ever again, and you'll fucking regret it," Alice said menacingly.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, midget?"

"Well, let's see," Rose said. "I can help Alice by taking you by your hair and repeatedly slamming your head in a locker until you get the idea of being with my brother out of your head."

"Who the fuck is that? Am I on speaker?" Cassandra asked, sounding worried.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare, and yeah you are on speaker. My brother heard every word you've said. So much for that tutoring session, looks like you gotta find someone else to blow. Goodbye, Cassandra. Remember what I said," Rose said, then hung up the phone. Jasper walked up to Alice and lifted her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"I guess," she mumbled, then kissed him. Rose and I walked back into the kitchen. Emmett was still on the floor, rolling. Rose kicked him, and he immediately stopped, and started apologizing for laughing. They always made a great couple, he was carefree and loose, while Rose was independent and strong. If Emmett screwed up, Rose would be the first one to beat him up for it, then help him fix it.

"Well, that was an interesting phone call," Edward said, placing my food on the table. I took a seat and started eating.

"That bitch better have learned her lesson after that, or else I'll go after her myself. No one fucks with Alice," I said, moving the broccoli around with my fork.

"Yeah, I'm sure Emmett and me will help Jazz in whatever, seeing how that girl probably won't back off. So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, it's still really early. We can .. watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Emmett said, walking back into the dining room. "Superbad!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and we walked into the living room to watch the funniest movie created, _Superbad_.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone whose reading this story .. review (:**

**Oh & the only song in this chapter is ..**

**He Loves U Not by Dream**


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Calls & Sleep Talking

**Previously:**

_".. So, what are we gonna do now?"_

_"I don't know, it's still really early. We can .. watch a movie?"_

_"Yeah!" Emmett said, walking back into the dining room. "Superbad!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and we walked into the living room to watch the funniest movie created, _Superbad.

* * *

"Hey Bella, I just realized we missed our appointment at the salon," Alice said.

"Oh, that's so disappointing. How will we go on?" I said sarcastically, then got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Whatever, I'll just give your hair a trim."

"No shot. I have panic attacks when you start straightening my hair, since you constantly burn me. You honestly think I'm going to let you near my hair with scissors?!"

"Shut up! The movie's starting!" Emmett said. Every silenced and watched it. I was never able to keep quiet during movies, and I always had a comment about everything.

"Evan is so awkward. I mean, look at him," I said, everyone shushed me. Five minutes later, I commented on Seth, then Fogell. Twenty minutes into the movie, I made another comment, and everyone screamed at me to 'shut the fuck up'. I pouted and crossed my arms, Edward laughed at me.

"You're adorable when you're angry," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and, being the mature 17 year old I am, stuck my tongue out at him. "But you seriously need to shut up. The movies almost over."

"I hate you," I muttered into his chest. I stayed quiet for fifteen minutes, a new personal record, and the movie was over.

"I wanna get shitfaced," Emmett said, and Rose smacked him on the head.

"Em, your a big enough idiot sober, I don't even want to see how bad you are when you're drunk," I said.

"Oh, I remember Emmett being drunk," Edward said. "He walked around in a shower curtain, and that's it."

"Where was I?" I asked. I went to all the parties Emmett and Edward were at.

"Oh right, I remember Emmett doing that," Alice said. "You were passed out on the couch. Someone had one too many Smirnoffs that night and completely blacked out."

"Alright, that's so classy of me," I mumbled. "No one was watching what I was drinking? Didn't we have that deal after Rose had at least 9 shots and start stripping on Cody's kitchen counter?"

"Well, maybe everyone was a bit .. preoccupied," Alice said. I didn't understand at first and then I had a scary mental image.

"Oh disgusting! All of youse?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Well all of us, except Edward," Jasper said, turning slightly pink.

"This is just great. I just found out that someone could of done anything they wanted to me, while you guys fucked each other. Great friends guys, thanks," I said sarcastically. "And what were you doing Edward?"

"I was, uh, on the couch, watching you," Edward said, turning red.

"Yeah, while he had his tongue down Annie Wilson's throat," Emmett said, and Edward scowled. I laughed at everyone.

"I'm so glad you guys would rather relieve your sexual frustrations then make sure your friend doesn't get raped," I said. Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they should apologize. "It's fine, I'm kidding. I don't care, I just find it funny. Oh, and I get to not watch youse one night. So if Rose ends up in a counter again, not my problem." Everyone started laughing and Rose flipped all of us off.

I looked over at the clock to see what time it was, and it was only quarter after ten. I groaned, since it wasn't late at all.

"Guys! What the hell are we gonna do!" I said. Everyone shrugged, then I got up and left the living room to go into the kitchen. I was in the mood for ice cream, so I walked towards the fridge to see if we had anyway. I heard someone come in and follow me, then wrap their arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

"Please tell me this is Edward this time," I said, remembering what happened earlier.

"Who else," Edward said against my neck.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a certain ex-boyfriend of mine who did the exact same thing you're doing now before by my locker. Although, it didn't feel as good as it does right now," I said, tilting my head to the side so he could have better access.

"Oh really? Well, if a certain ex-boyfriend of yours likes to feel you up, maybe we can make him jealous, or completely pissed off. He doesn't have your parents phone number, does he?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He doesn't even know about Charlie and Renee. He does have Carlisle and Esme's, though."

"That's fine. Where's your computer?" I gave him a weird look, then we walked up to my room to go on my computer. He grabbed my RAZR and went thru my address book until he found Jacob's number. After that, he called my brother and Jasper in my room, and Alice and Rose followed.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" He ignored me.

"Em, remember that website you found that one night?"

"The one your called completely perverted and only a douche like you would find enjoyment out of something like this?" My brother said. I looked over at Alice and Rose, to see if they knew what was going on. They shrugged.

"Yeah, that's the one. Listen, just type in mine and Bella's names, then we'll call Jake. That moron wants to bother her, we'll just make him shut up."

"I like the way you think, Cullen," Emmett said, then turned to me. "Bells, all you have to do is say what I'm about to write down for you on the phone." He handed me my phone, and started writing down a dialogue on looseleaf.

"Emmett, what the hell are youse talking about?"

"Just wait and you'll find out. Shit, you're so impatient!" He said, shoving the paper in my hand. I looked over it, and then looked up at Emmett, "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all," he told me. My phone was ripped out of my hand so they could call Jacob, then it was put on speaker. After three rings, Jake picked up.

"_Hello?_" he answered. I sighed quietly, then read what was on the paper.

"Hello, Jake? It's Bella."

"_I think I would know that. What do you want?"_

"I just wanted to tal - Oh, Edward," I practically moaned. Everyone looked at me, then I pointed to the where Emmett wrote, 'moan' on the paper. Alice snickered and Rose smacked him on the head.

"_Bella, what are you doing?_"

"N-Nothing .. Edward, I'm on the phone. Don't do that thing with your tongue, it's distracting," I said, then giving an incredulous look at Emmett and Edward. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I gave Emmett my phone, and he dropped it on my desk, making it sound like it fell on the floor.

"_What is going on?_" Jacob asked, annoyance coloring his tone. Edward clicked something on my computer, then loud moans filled the room. I felt all the color drain from my face when I realized what was going on. Alice and Rose were shocked too, but then the three of us started hysterical laughing. "_Bella, are you on the phone with me while your having sex with pretty boy?_" The sounds on the computer were getting progressively louder. Once they reached the loudest, then quieted down, I took this as my chance to get my phone back.

"Hm, what was that, Jake?" I said, trying to contain my giggles.

"_Did you just have sex with him, while you were on the phone with me?_"

"It did sound like that, so I guess so. Best sex of my entire life. I mean, the things he does with his tongue. Plus, you know he plays pianos. You know what they say about piano players," I told him. Alice and Rosalie were hysterical laughing in the hallway, along with Jasper. Edward and Emmett stared at me with wide eyes, but with different emotions. Emmett was disgusted and proud, and Edward looked amused.

"_Listen, if you called me so I could hear about your 'great sex' with him so you could rub it in my face that you never wanted to sleep with me, fine. Now that it's over, you can hang up now._"

"Okay, I'm going back for seconds now anyway, if you know what I mean. Bye Jake!" I said, then hit the end button on my phone. "What?" I asked Edward and Emmett.

"My little sister, a bigger perv than me," Emmett said. "I'm so proud!" He pulled me into a huge, bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't .. breath," I managed to choke out. Emmett put me down, and I sat on Edward's lap. "He might end up calling Carlisle and Esme, how are you gonna handle that one?"

"Don't worry about it, Carlisle knows about this website. I showed it to him, and he found it funny. Once he finds out what we did, he'll laugh," Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes. "Leave Emmett."

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, winking before he closed the door. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in Edward's chest as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"So, what this I hear about piano players?" He asked, and I could practically hear the smile on his face. I smacked his chest and looked up at him.

"Please, Edward, like you've never heard that, out of all people. Girl were practically screaming it in performing arts," I told him.

"Well, I tend to tune out what other girls say. However, since your my girlfriend, I listen to everything you say."

"I think this is gonna work out," I said, mostly to myself. Of course, Edward being Edward, he heard me.

"What's gonna work out?"

"Us. Oh! I just thought of a song we can sing for that karaoke thing, I wonder how fast Jazz can get everything together."

"We? Bella, I don't sing."

"Edward, I've heard you sing. Your singing, with me. I mean, you owe me after what you made me sing in English."

"Your not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Well, what if I make it up to you in a different way?" He said, his hand rubbing up and down on my thigh. He leaned in to whisper, "I do play piano, after all." I felt my face heat up and my breathing hitch. He pulled away, smirking.

"Edward Cullen, stop dazzling me," I said when I finally got the ability to speak back. I got off his lap and started walking away, but he was against my back so quickly, it was like a magnet was pulling him to me.

"I dazzle you, Isabella Swan?" I normally hate my full name, but when he says it, it sounds .. amazing.

"Frequently. Now, even though my lovely brother gave us permission to do whatever he wouldn't do, which is basically everything, let's get downstairs." I tried to open the door, but he shut it once it was opened. "Edward," I whined.

I felt his hands moving up and down on my torso, and I shut my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, I was lifted up and put on the bed. I opened my eyes and I saw Edward going to crawl on top of me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, he didn't answer. Instead, he started tickling me. "E-Edward, s-stop," I said in between laughs. I decided to retaliate and tickle him back. He stopped, and I took this as an advantage to flip us over. However, that didn't work out so well. Not realizing how close to the edge we were, we rolled over on the edge and fell off, landing loudly on the floor.

"Ow," we both said, then started laughing. I heard people running up the stairs to see what fell, and Alice opened the door to my bedroom.

"Disgusting! You two can't leave to find a hotel!?" She said, half-joking. Edward was still on top of me, in between my legs, so it looked like we were doing something.

"Ha ha, very funny Alice," I said, pushing Edward off of me. "He was tickling me, and we rolled off the side of my bed."

"Is that what kids these days are calling it?" my uncle said. _Oh great_.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle," I said, blushing.

"Hello Bella, Edward."

"Hey Carlisle. Bella and I weren't doing anything, I swear," Edward said while helping me off the floor.

"I know. I actually came up here to find out why I got a phone call from a very distraught, and disgusted ex-boyfriend of yours."

"Well, you see, Jake's been bi-polar all day today. He's either screaming in my face or trying to get in my pants. So, you know the website that Emmett found. That's what he heard, but he doesn't know that." I looked up at Carlisle, and he started laughing.

"Okay, that makes sense then. He said that you and Edward were making inappropriate noises, and mentioned something about piano players. I told him he needs to move on and that whatever the two of you do is none of his business."

"Thanks Uncle C," I said, hugging him.

"No problem. Now, I need to get back to the Cullen's, since Esme is still there. Oh, she told me to tell you two that she's glad you've finally realized you're meant to be together. Edward, you're mother said the same thing."

"Thanks, bye!" I said. Alice had went back downstairs when Edward and I were talking to Carlisle, so we were alone again.

"Looks like the only people who didn't know we should be together was the two of us," he said.

"That's cause we're stupid. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"No matter what happens between us, we'll always be best friends. Like, I know a buncha couples say that, and then they break up, and then everything is awkward and they can't even be in the same room with each other. Promise me that we'll be different, that'll we'll be best friends."

"You'll always be my best friend, Bells. No matter what, I promise," he told me, then kissed me lightly on my lips. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

"Jazz! How soon can we get this karaoke thing set up?" I asked.

"Well, first we'll need to call Aaron and let him know what we're doing for a grade. Then, we need to let everyone know about it. So, tomorrow night?"

"Seriously? That quick?" Alice said.

"Guys! I know what we can do tonight," I said, then walked to the hall closet. I started looking for paper, markers, and whatever else I could find. "Aha!" I screamed, then ran back into the living room. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, but I dumped the markers and paint on the table. "We can make flyers for karaoke night and post them everywhere tonight. It's not like we have anything better to do."

We spent a good twenty minutes designing the advertisements. Alice sprayed the paper with neon pink, yellow, orange, and green spray paint. Rosalie wrote karaoke night in huge graffiti letters across the top, and I wrote the information in paint. It took five minutes to dry, then we made at least two hundred copies. We all ran out of the house and started throwing the flyers everywhere.

"Bella, it's five minutes to midnight!" Rose called. We had this thing to randomly start singing the song _Five Minutes to Midnight_. Go ahead, call us losers, but it's what we do.

"_**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke. Fast lives are stuck in the undertow, but you know the places I wanna go. Cause oh, oh, oh, I've got a sickness, you've got the cure. You've got the spunk I've been looking for, and I've got a plan, we walk out the door.**_" Rosalie sang then Alice joined in, "_**You know you wanna just let go. It's time to roll down the windows and sing it, oh oh. Yeah, all we need, so here we go**_," They looked at me, and I joined in for the chorus. "_**Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight, you're coming home with me tonight. I can't get enough, shakin' me up, turn it up. Alright, at five minutes to midnight, you'll see our name in the city lights. We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive,**_" They stopped singing, and let me go solo. The boys stayed quiet the entire time. "_**We could pack up and leave all our things behind, no fact or fiction story line. Cause I need you more than just for tonight. You're oh, oh, all I care, I can't stop breathing in. I'm weak and you were my medicine, I won't stop till I am under your skin,**_" Rose then joined me, "_**You know you wanna just let go. It's time to roll down the windows and sing it, oh oh. Yeah, all we need, so here we go,**_" Alice started singing with us, "_**Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight, you're coming home with me tonight. I can't get enough, shakin' me up, turn it up. Alright, at five minutes to midnight, you'll see our name in the city nights. We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive,**_" Rose and I stopped so Alice could sing the bridge, "_**And when the clock strikes twelve, will you find another party, go and kiss and tell? Cause you know I never will. I think we should strike a match. We'll hold it to the wind to see how long it lasts. We can make the time stand still.**_" Then, we all sang the chorus, "_**Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight, you're coming home with me tonight. I can't get enough, shakin' me up, turn it up. Alright, at five minutes to midnight, you'll see our name in the city nights. We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive.**_" We finished, then stopped to bow for the boys, who were clapping.

"I LOVE that song," Alice said, running up someone's steps to tape a flyer on their door. "We should definitely do that song tomorrow night, or something else."

"I vote something else, that song is getting boring," I said, putting a flyer on a tree.

"So, what are you girls gonna sing tomorrow night?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should keep it a secret," Alice said. "We'll all find out tomorrow night, deal?"

"Deal," We all said.

It was quarter to one when we finished putting flyers all around the neighborhood. We walked back to the house, and completely crashed in the living room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sun, how I hated the sun in the morning. I was so comfortable to, laying on the couch in Edward's arms. It had to be the best sleep I've ever gotten in months, hell, it was the best sleep of my entire life. I tried to get off the couch so I could get breakfast, but Edward tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. I sighed, what was a few more hours of sleep if it meant being in the arms of the man I loved. _Wait, love?!_ I can't be in love with Edward, can I? I mean, he's been my best friend for two years now, and we know basically everything about each other, and we're so comfortable around each other. One minute we could be making out, the next we could be having a pillow fight. If that's what it means to be in love, then I guess I'm in love with him. I turned around to look at his perfect face, and I sighed. _Yeah, I'm madly in love with him._ Soon enough, I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up after the best sleep of my life. I was about to get up, then I noticed Bella curled up in my arms. I smiled at her, and sighed in content. I know I've only been going out with her for one day, but I think the feelings I have for Bella all point to one thing: _love_. I mean, we've been friends for years, and we don't try to be someone different around each other. Plus, our families are friends, and we have the same friends. I just love everything about her. The way she blushes when she's embarrassed and when she falls. I love having to carry her up the stairs so she doesn't get hurt, I love being able to protect her. I love how she's strong and independent, and how she doesn't take shit from anyone, not even her own brother. Her sarcastic personality makes me love her even more. She wasn't a bitch, she just spoke her mind. _Yeah, I definitely love her._

"Edward," she breath, and I stiffened. Was she awake? I looked down and saw her still sleeping. Right, she sleep talks. _Another reason to love her_. "Edward, I love you." I looked at her in shock, and a smile spread across my face. Okay, so maybe she didn't tell me while she was awake, but her subconscious knows she loves me.

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered her ear, then I heard a quiet 'aw'. I looked up and saw Alice looking at the both of us.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until its said when the two of you are awake," she said, patting my arm reassuringly. "She'll tell you soon though, since obviously her subconscious knows. She'll just need some encouragement to tell you, but it will be soon. Trust me, bro, I know these things." I nodded and tightened my grip around Bella. _She loves me .. and I love her._

* * *

**Aw! They love each other, how cute! **

**Okay, so the song was .. Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys like Girls.**

**Now, the next chapter is going to be preparations for karaoke night (but thats gonna be so short) & then karaoke night. Okay, so I'm thinking of making each time someone goes up to sing a separate chapter, or should I just leave it one large chapter? Let me know what you think by PMing me or reviewing, doesn't matter. **

**Oh! & I'm not sure how frequently i'll be updating now since i start school tomorrow, but i'll definitely try to update as soon as possible. & to all my Lifestyles readers, I'm still working on the next last few chapters. Yes, that story is coming to an end, and I'm trying really hard not to ruin it, so bear with me (: **


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Night Pt 1

**Ciao! Okay, so this is part 1 of Karaoke night & i know most fanfiction writers makes everyone wait like 3 weeks for part 2, but i'm not most fanfiction writers. i'm actually working on part 2 right now, and the only reason it's split up is so your not hit with a thousand songs and like a hundred thousand words. i hope this chapter is good, and it kind of helps to know the songs. so, if you want (& i advise you too) go to the bottom of the page & see what songs i used, so your not thinking, "what the hell does she listen to!?" k, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Edward," she breath, and I stiffened. Was she awake? I looked down and saw her still sleeping. Right, she sleep talks. _Another reason to love her._ "Edward, I love you." I looked at her in shock, and a smile spread across my face. Okay, so maybe she didn't tell me while she was awake, but her subconscious knows she loves me. _

_"I love you too, Bella," I whispered her ear, then I heard a quiet 'aw'. I looked up and saw Alice looking at the both of us._

_"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until its said when the two of you are awake," she said, patting my arm reassuringly. "She'll tell you soon though, since obviously her subconscious knows. She'll just need some encouragement to tell you, but it will be soon. Trust me, bro, I know these things." I nodded and tightened my grip around Bella. _She loves me .. and I love her.

* * *

**BPOV**

The second time I woke up, I was alone on the couch. _Funny, I don't remember Edward getting up_. I looked around and found Alice sitting on the coffee table staring at me.

"Good, you're finally up. Come on, we need to get ready for tonight," she said, pulling me off the couch.

"Wait, I need to talk to you, and Rose. Do you think we can hold off on Bella Barbie for a few minutes? Anyway, what time is it?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll get Rose and we'll go to your room. Oh, and it's like 6, you slept the rest of the day," she told me. I was shocked, I didn't think I stayed asleep that long.

"No need, I'm right here. Let's go," Rose said. The three of us walked into my room, and Alice and Rose said on my bed while I sat on the floor.

"Okay, I'm in love with Edward," I told them. They looked at each other, squealed, then tackled me.

"Oh my God, Bella! I knew it! I knew it! When are you gonna tell him?" Alice said.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna scare him off, and then fuck up our friendship. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust us Bella," Rose said. "He feels the same way about you. You can see it, the way he lights up when your in the room, or how one minute he could be pissed off, then you come over and he has the biggest smile. He loves you, definitely."

"Okay. So, what am I wearing tonight?"

It took about half an hour to get ready. Alice insisted that the three of us should look similar, so we wore our PCD zip-up hoodies. Mine was black and had the lyrics to 'Buttons' across the hood, Rose's was black with the lyrics to 'Don't Cha', and Alice had a white one with 'Wait a Minute' on the hood. We wore denim skirts that just covered my butt, and black, open toe stilettos. I didn't understand why we had to dress-up like this, but Rose said it was to get the attention of everyone. After curling our hair and putting the finishing touches on our make-up, we were ready.

"Boys! Let's go, Aaron said we need to be there no later than seven-thirty," Alice said as we walked down the stairs, waiting for the boys. They came down in a group, arguing loudly over something. Emmett was wearing a black wife beater under a grey zip-up hoodie and jeans, Jasper was wearing a t-shirt from Hollister and jeans, Edward was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans.

"No Emmett, I'm not rapping with just you!" Edward said, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You three, rapping?" I said, and Emmett shook his head up and down eagerly. I started laughing. "Oh my God, this night is going to be entertaining."

"Oh yeah, and what are you doing, dear sister of mine?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out. Oh, so you can find out sooner, we should go."

Everyone piled into my Escalade, and we drove to school, where our karaoke night was taking place. The normal 10 minute drive took about 25 because of midtown traffic. Eventually, we made it to school, and saw Aaron waiting outside.

"Hey, what took so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, there was so much traffic in midtown," I explained. He nodded, then walked into the auditorium. It looked amazing. Alice had called interior designers to set up the room just how she wanted it. There were tables covered in paint splattered table cloths, and the stage had a black backdrop with neon color paint splattered all over it. There were microphones waiting on stage, and a flat-screen TV in front of the stage to read the lyrics if you messed up.

"Alice, this looks amazing!" Rose said. I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! Since the flyers were paint splattered, I figured that should be the theme for tonight!"

* * *

Eight o'clock came around shortly, and everyone started arriving. By eight-thirty, the entire room was filled, and everyone was ready for the night to begin.

"Hey everyone. Alright, so a few students here have decided to put this together, and I'd like you to give a round of applause for them," Aaron said, then waited until the applause died down. "Angela is sitting at the table so you can sign up over there if you want to sing. Dylan will be announcing the performers. Have fun everyone!" Everyone applauded when Aaron finished his speech, then Dylan got on stage.

"Aight, this is first performer is a class-A jackass! Name, Michael Newton. He's supposidely 'dedicating' his song to someone, whatever the hell that means. Get up here, Mikey!" Dylan said, and Mike got on stage.

"Who is he dedicating his song to?" I asked Edward.

"Maybe Jake," Edward said, and I burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at me.

"Okay, so, this song goes out to a certain brunette," Mike said, then looked at me.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, and Edward tightened his grip around my shoulders.

"_**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day. Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing,**_" I swear I heard Edward growl when Mike sang that. "_**You make me want to take you out and let it rain. I know you got a man, but this is what you should say. Why won't you tell that I'm leaving, never to come back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more making you cry, no more them gray skies. Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5. And we're leaving, never to come back again. So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man. The one that so, so fly, the one that keep you high, have you singing all night like, like, oooh oooh oooh, Man she gon' be singing like, oooh oooh oooh.**_"

"Oh my God," Rose said, and Alice had her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. Mike was basically telling me to leave Edward so I can have sex with him. I blocked most of the song, even though it was one of my favorites.

"_**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress. Just tell him to the left, left, left. Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress, cause we gone and we gone and we gone. No stress, no stress, no stress, girl you deserve nothing but the best ..**_" He ended there, and took a bow before getting off the stage. Mike walked past me and winked. I looked at him, smiled flirtatiously, then kissed Edward. Mike looked shocked, then hurt.

"Alright, that was interesting," Dylan said. "Uh, our next act is my boy, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rose. Should be interesting, and anyone with virgin ears, I advise you to leave."

"What are they singing?" Jasper asked, and I shrugged. I knew Rose always liked singing breakup songs, so I had kind of an idea of what was gonna be sung. Emmett and Rose walked on stage, and kissed each other before they started singing. (**A/N: To clear up any confusion, BOLD is Emmett & **_Italics_** is Rose)**

"**See, I don't know why I like you so much, I gave you all of my trust. I told you I loved you. Now that's all down the drain, you put me through pain. I wanna let you know just how I feel. Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out. Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back,**" Emmett sang. I was shocked that they picked this song. It was kind of ironic, is they were such a happy couple. Alice and I started laughing, then gave them a thumbs up.

"You know, there are two sides to every story," Rose said, then started to sing. "_See, I don't know why you crying like a bitch, talking shit like a snitch. Why you write a song about me? If you really didn't care, you wouldn't wanna share, telling everybody just how you feel. Fuck what I did, was your fault somehow. Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out. Fuck all the cryin', it didn't mean jack. Well guess what yo, fuck you right back._"

"**Fuck you, you hoe!"**

"_Fuck you right back._"

"**You thought, you could keep this shit from me. You're burnt, bitch, I heard the story.You played me, you even gave him head. Now your asking for me back, your just another hack. Look elsewhere cause your done with me. Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out. Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe."**

_"Fuck you right back! You thought you could really make me moan. I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha). I had to turn to your friend, now you want me to come back, you must be smokin' crack. I'm going elsewhere and thats a fact. You questioned, did I car? Maybe I would have, if you woulda gone down there. Now it's over, but I do admit I'm glad. I didn't catch your crabs, I can't sweat that, cause I got to go. Fuck what I did, was your fault somehow. Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out. Fuck all the cryin', it didn't mean jack._"

"**Fuck you, you hoe."**

"_Fuck you right back!_" When they stopped singing, the walked to each other and had a long, passionate kiss. If they weren't practically pushed off stage, we would have seen them have sex on stage. Emmett went to go find his friend, Jason, and Rose came over by us.

"Wow, Rose, that was amazing. Only you and my brother would sing something like that," I said.

"Yeah, it was fun! Oh, after Lauren, you're up, Bells."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go sit with Edward. Let me know when we're gonna be singing."

"'Kay!" They both said. I walked towards Edward and saw Jessica and Lauren around him.

"Please Edward!" They whined, and I snorted, one of the many unattractive qualities I possess. They turned and saw me standing there.

"Um, leave my boyfriend alone? 'Kay thanks, guys," I said, as I pushed through them to sit on his lap.

"B-Boyfriend? Edward, you're going out with this whore?" Lauren said.

"Takes one to know one, Lau. Now, you're up to sing, Lauren. Go," I told her. Jessica and her huffed then walked away.

"Ladies and gents, it's time to skankify the stage, since our school's own personal slut is about to grace us with her presence. Lauren, it's your turn," Dylan said, and I laughed. Lauren ripped the microphone out of Dylan's hand and turned to face Edward and I.

"_**Hey, hey. You, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think yu need a new one. Hey, hey. You, you. I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey. You, you. I know that you like me, no way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey. You, you. I want to be your girlfriend,**_" She sang, looking right at Edward. No fucking way this girl was singing this. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and tightened his grip around my shoulders, since I was sitting next to him. "_**You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious, I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah, I'm your mother fucking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right. She's like so whatever, and you could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about,**_" She smirked at me, then batted her eyes at Edward. I wanted to throw up."_**Hey, hey. You, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think yu need a new one. Hey, hey. You, you. I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey. You, you. I know that you like me, no way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey. You, you. I want to be your girlfriend. I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time, again and again. So, come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear, I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**_**.**"

I looked at her, and smiled, then leaned in to kiss Edward. He responded eagerly, putting his one hand on my neck. I entangled my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I let him win. I took one hand out of his hair, and flipped Lauren off. She looked shocked, and walked off stage before finishing the song. When Edward and I broke apart for air, he started kissing my neck, then jaw, then ear.

"I know you flipped her off," he whispered.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled and pulled away from me, then pulled me onto his lap.

"Hm, seems as if the skank queen has been turned down by her eye candy, a certain football player with bronze hair? Yeah, he seemed a little _preoccupied_ with a cute brunette in the corner, so don't feel bad, Lauren. At least the sores in your mouth are healing," Dylan said, and everyone started laughing. "Alright Bella, you're up!" I walked up to the stage, and waited for the music to start.

"_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile,**_" I sang, glaring at Lauren who was standing in the middle of the room. "_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could, then you know you would. Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.**_" Lauren looked as if she was going to pounce on me, but she stayed rooted in her spot, probably from shock. "_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way,**_" I said, seeing her gaze go to Edward who was in the corner alone, smirking that I was getting Lauren back at her own game. "_**Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. Its easy if you do it right, well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse,**_" I saw Alice and Jasper standing in the corner, talking to Aaron, who seemed amazed at my performance. "_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could, then you know you would. Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good,**_" Emmett and Rose were staring, well more like glaring, at Lauren, making sure she doesn't attack me. "_**I watched his wildest dreams come true, and not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving ..**_" Everyone cheered as I hit the notes perfectly, unlike Lauren's performance before mine. "_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could, then you know you would. Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.**_"

The entire auditorium stood up and clapped, whistled and cheered. I heard Alice and Rose scream my name, and Emmett was saying, 'that's my little sis!'. I always got this adrenaline rush when I was onstage singing. I got off the stage and was immediately attacked by Lauren.

"Who do you think you are?! First you steal Edward from me, then you sing that?!" She screamed in my face.

"First of all, Edward was never yours. Second, I was planning on singing that, and since it fit so perfect right after you sang your song, I guess its fate."

"Listen, bitch, this isn't over. I will get Edward, I will make your life a living hell. Count on that."

"I'll be waiting. Just, make sure you're disease free when you try to take Edward from me, I don't need him infected when he comes back to me, completely disgusted by you. Bye Lauren," I told her, then walked away. She stomped out of the school, but right as she was about to open the door, Dylan stuck his foot out and tripped her. She fell right into the door, and hit her head. She screamed and ran out of the auditorium, screaming. I walked towards Alice and Rose.

"Are we up next?"

"Yes, and we're singing _the_ song," Alice said.

"Oh, alright. This should be a surprise for everyone."

"That's what we're counting on," Rose said. We walked up to the stage, without and introduction from Dylan. "Alright, we're going now!"

"What are you singing?" Someone asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Alice said. The familiar beat came on, and everyone stared at us, jaws hanging open. Who would think that us three could rap? (**A/N: Sorry! I know how annoying these are, but the BOLD is Bella, the **_Italics_** is Alice, and the **Underline **is Rose. When it the fonts are mixed, its two or three of them. If you actually pay attention to whose singing, you might get confused & I'm really sorry about that.)**

"**You know we had to do a remix right? **_Young Moolah baby! Alright. _**Yeeeeaahhh. Aye, Vic Damone on the track I got you. **Hey lil' mama, Hey hey lil' mama," We started, and everyone was still staring. We were doing the dance we choreographed. Well, I wouldn't consider it dancing, unless you called moving our hips seductively, random booty drops, and whatever move Rose decided to throw in. I took a deep breath, and began the first verse, "**Hey lil mama, fuck all that drama. Hop yo ass up in the drop, you know I had to turn it up, because the weather gettin hot. They see me pull up to the spot, now they jumpin' on my cock, they wanna li-li-li-li-lick me like a lollipop. **_**Oh yessir, we getinn gwap and we poppin and we made you move bass stopin. We know them losers be plottin', but losin' never a option. I pop the coop, with the invisible top. We be shutting nggas down in the parkin' lot. **__Oh fasho, her booty clapping and she make her pussy pop. I'm like Ray J with the camera, later on we can watch .._" We stopped to start the hook, since the song was extremely vulgar and we didn't want to sing the entire thing, but also to take the time to see everyones reactions. No one knew we could rap, not even Emmett, Edward and Jasper. "Hey, hey lil' mama and a Dosney and Cabana. Shes a freak just like Madonna, watch me sneak up right behind her like._ Hey lil mama, and a Dosey and Cabana, and her coochie like Madonna, let a real ngga holla like. _**Hey lil' mama, hey hey lil' mama Ha-hey lil', hey lil' mama, Won't you gimme a sec .. I say he lil' mama, hey hey, I got a lil' somethin' that can fit in you legs, now c'mon!**" We finished, then started laughing.

"Yeah! That's my girlfriend, bitches!" Emmett screamed. "She can rap, wudddddupppp!" I laughed even harder than walked off the stage. Emmett ran towards Rose and picked up up.

"So, Edward, how'd you like our performance?" I asked, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I didn't know you could rap."

"Hidden talent of mine, along with many others."

"Will I find out about any of those hidden talents?" He whispered huskily in my ear, and I shivered.

"Possibly. Now, what are you guys singing?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

**EPOV**** (just when the girls were onstage)**

"What do you think they're gonna sing?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, probably some chick song," Emmett said with a scoff, then we heard a familiar beat fill the auditorium and my mouth opened in shock, along with Emmett's and Jasper's.

"No," Jazz whispered.

"Fucking," Emmett said.

"Way," I said.

They were rapping to probably the dirtiest, perverted song created. I watched in awe as Bella rapped the first part by herself, without missing a word or messing up the beat. The way she danced too, it just made me want her. I could see Emmett and Jasper were in the same position as I was.

The song ended, and we heard the girls giggling. Every guy in the room were staring at them with lust-filled eyes. I couldn't blame them, even though I wanted to punch every guy in room looking at Bella that way. The three of them were truly the perfect girls: beauty, brains, funny, sarcastic, can sing AND rap. What guy in the world wouldn't want a girl like that? I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Bella say hey and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I didn't know you could rap," I told her.

"Hidden talent of mine, along with many others." Oh, I definitely wanted to know what other hidden talents she had. I felt my pants tighten, but I thought of Emmett's bathing suit last year, and I was 'cured'.

"Will I find out about any of those hidden talents?" I whispered huskily in her ear, she shivered. I loved how simple words could have that kind of effect on her, I loved how I had that affect on her.

"Possibly. Now what are you guys singing?"

"You'll find out." I said, and she pouted. They made us wait, so we were going to do the same thing. Emmett called me over to the stage so we could go on. I kissed her on the cheek and ran towards my friends.

"Ready, Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked, and I scowled then nodded. I _hated_ being called Eddie.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Alright, that is Part 1 of Karaoke night. I know it's not as funny as usual & it's mostly singing, but its KARAOKE night. I figured I use some humor for the songs, so I hope that helps things. Alrighty, the songs used are ..**

**Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**

**Fuck It & Fuck You Right Back by Eamon VS Frankee**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

**Hey Lil Mama Remix by Vic Damone ft. Lil Wayne**

**K, so I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Lemme know whatcha think about this one, k thanks! REVIEW (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Karaoke Night Pt 2

**Here's the second part of karaoke night! I promise that after this chapter, the story is going to get "deeper" but still be funny & care-free. does that make sense? lol**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Possibly. Now what are you guys singing?"_

_"You'll find out." I said, and she pouted. They made us wait, so we were going to do the same thing. Emmett called me over to the stage so we could go on. I kissed her on the cheek and ran towards my friends._

_"Ready, Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked, and I scowled then nodded. I hated being called Eddie._

_"Sure, why not."_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Any idea what the boys are singing?" Rose asked, sitting down next to me.

"No clue. Probably some retarded rap song. By the way, we did great up there," Alice said, sitting on my other side.

"Yeah we did. Did you see everyones faces?" I said, laughing.

"That was the best part. No one expects girls to know how to rap, especially girls like us. It was _priceless_."

"Definitely. Oh, look, Dylan is on stage now. The guys are probably up next," I said. I really wanted to know what they were gonna sing.

"Okay, that rap was hot! Ladies, stand up and take a bow," Dylan said, pointing to us. The three of us giggled and got up, waving at everyone. "Alright, now we have another threesome on stage, and this should be .. _interesting_." The music filled the auditorium, and I was shocked. There was no way they were singing this song, must be the wrong track. (**A/N: AH! Don't kill me for the in-story author's notes! Okay, Edward is BOLD, Emmett is **Underline**, and Jasper is **_Italics_**. Same rule applies for what I wrote when the girls sang. Get it? Got it? GREAT!)**

"I'm doing this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on. I loved you endlessly, when you weren't thee for me. So, now it's time to leave and make it alone. _I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door. Baby, bye, bye, bye,_" Emmett and Jasper sang, and we were hysterical laughing. I mean, they sounded amazing, but just that they were singing a boy-band song, that just made them even hotter."_**Bye bye. Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye .. bye, bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye.**_" The boys looked over at us, and winked. Rose wolf whistled while Alice and I screamed like fan-girls. "**Just hit me the truth now, girl you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason, baby come on. I live for you and me, and now I really come to see, that life would much better once you're gone. **_I know that I cant take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door. Baby, bye bye bye .. __**Bye bye. Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye .. bye, bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye,**_" They looked like they were having so much fun, not embarrassed at all that they were 17 and 18 years old and singing old boy-band songs. _I love my friends_. "_**I'm giving up, I know for sure. I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more. Bye Bye. I'm checkin' out, I'm signing off. I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough.**_** I don't wanna be your fool, in this game for two. **_**So, I'm leaving you behind**_**. Bye, bye, bye .. **_**I don't wanna make it tough,**_**Wanna make it tough. **_**But I had enough, and it ain't no lie**_** Bye, bye, baby .. **_**Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two.**_** I don't wanna be your fool. **_**But it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye. Don't really wanna make it tough**_**,**_** I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie. Bye, bye, bye.**_"

They finished singing, and all the girls in the auditorium screamed as if NSYNC was really there. Rose, Alice, and I ran towards the guys and jumped in their awaiting arms.

"Alright, whose going next?" I said into the microphone. Emmett started jumping up and down with his hand in the air, screaming 'me! me!' I laughed and shook my head at my brother while going off the stage.

"Jason! Get your hairy ass up here, we're next!" Emmett screamed. His friend Jason, who could be a Penn Badgley look alike, walked on stage and did that weird handshake that all guys love to do. Jason has a pretty good voice, for rock-ish songs. My brother cannot pull off rock songs that great. **(A/N: Jason is in BOLD, Emmett is in **_Italics_**. You should know the drill by now if they sing the same part.)**

"**I see your dirty face, high behind your collar. What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow. So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie. Any you take your time, and you do your crime. Well, you made your bed. I'm in mine,**" Jason sang. I suddenly had the urge to dance, so I got up and pulled Edward out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his expression amused.

"Dance with me?" I said, as innocent as possible. He smiled and we walked to the middle of the room that Alice had kept clear so people could dance. I turned around so my back was to him, he put his hands on my hips. I started moving my hips, Edward following every motion my body made. I noticed Alice and Jasper had the same idea and were on the dance floor. Rose got on stage and started dancing with Emmett while Jason sang.

"**Because when I arrive, I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you hight. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. Now the son's disgraced, he, who knew his father. When he cursed, his name, turned and chased the dollar. But it broke, his heart, so he stuck his middle finger to the world, to the world, to world. And you take your time, and you stand in line. Well you'll get what's yours. I got mine. Because when I arrive, I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you hight. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock,**" He handed the other mic to Emmett who was still dancing with Rose, and Emmett started to rap, "_Yeah! Wayne's world. Planet Rock. Panties drop, and the tops. And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop, and I sing about angels like Angela, _**(rock!)**, _and Pamela _**(rock!)**,_and Samantha _**(rock!)**_, and Amanda _**(rock!)**_, and Tamara _**(rock!)**. _I'm in here like bitch what's up. Mechanic, me, I can fix you up. I can fuck you up, I can fuck you down. Shorty we can go wherever, just pick a town. And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound. Big ass rocks like off the ground. Dirty like socks thats on the ground. Weezy,_" Emmett rapped, and everyone cheered. It looked like Rose enjoyed Emmett's performance, she she was grinding harder into his crotch, and he grabbed her waist to close whatever space was left between them. Jason started singing again, "**Because when I arrive, I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you hight. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. Because when I arrive, I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you hight. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. **_I'm back like I forgot something, I'm something. Ruling Rock, rubbing, rap running. Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach, like Wayne the personal trainer. My aim is perfect I'll bang ya. Period, like the remainder. _**I wish I could be as cruel as you. And I wish I could say the things you do. But I can't and I won't live a lie, no not this time.**"

Everyone gave them a standing ovation, and Emmett and Jason bowed. They got off the stage and walked into the crowd. Emmett walked towards us, while Jason was heading towards his girlfriend, Lindsay.

"Em, that was amazing," I said.

"Thanks, Bells. Are any of youse going up there later?"

"Bella, me and you should sing," Rose said.

"Definitely, let's go." I grabbed her hand, then pulled her on stage. We whispered the song to Dylan, and he nodded and went to he DJ.

"So, Bells, you wanna go all out for this, or just sing it," she asked. Rose and I declared this song our song since last year, ever since we found out Jacob cheated on me.

"Hm, I say we go into the 'crowd'. Tonight is turning out to be so much fun. Oh, and I'm gonna have a little 'fun' with Jake tonight. Go over towards Edward and my brother, and your brother, and tell them not to bug out." She nodded, and the music started. **(A/N: Bella is BOLD, Rose is **_Italics. _**You know the drill when they both sing.) **Rose walked towards the table our friends were sitting at, and I walked towards the table with Jake.

"_Pull up your pants, just like him. Take you the trash, just like him. Getting your cash like him, fast like him. Girl you wanna act like he did. I'm talking 'bout, security codes on everything. On vibrate so your phone don't ever ring. A foreign account, and another one he don't know about,_" Rose sang, then looked at me. I walked right up to Jake's table, and looked right at him._ "_**Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that. Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back. Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?' Cause I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing.**" I walked away from the table, leaving Jake stunned. I started walking towards Rose, who was walking towards me to meet in the middle of the room. "_**What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry. Would the rules change up or would they still apply, if I played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy. **__Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that? _**Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?**" I walked back towards Jake's table, "**Girl go ahead and be just like him. Go run the streets just like him. Go home missin' sleep like 'em, creep like 'em. Front wit' you friends, act hard when you with them like him. Keep a straight face when you tell a lie, always keep an air tight alibi. Keep it hid in the dark, what he don't know won't break his heart,**" I sang turning 'dramatically' away from Jake to look at Rose, who did the same thing. I laughed mentally, then she began to sing. "_WIsh we could switch up the roles and I could be that. Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back. Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?' Cause I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing._" We reached the middle of the room again, and started walking back to the stage. "_**What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry. Would the rules change up or would they still apply, if I played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy. Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that? **__Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that? _**Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that? **_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_" The song ended, and Rose and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Nice performance, Bells. Jake looked like he was gonna shit himself," Rose said.

"Thanks. You did pretty good yourself. Only we could turn a simple karaoke night into a big production."

"Hey, it's for a grade. The six of us are gonna pass this class with flying fucking colors!" We walked back to the table, and Dylan got back on stage.

"Well, this night has certainly turned into a huge production, and it's only ten o'clock! Whose up next?"

"Rose and me!" Alice screamed, taking Rose by the hand. Then, she stopped, and ran back towards me. "Bella too!"

"Alice, I just sang. You sing with Rose," I said.

"No, you sing this song with us all the time. It'll be awkward without you, now come on!" She said, pulling me out of my chair and dragging me towards the stage.

**(A/N: Bella - BOLD ; Rose - **_Italics _**; Alice - **Underline)

"_I'm Miss American Dreams since I was 17. Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines. They still gon' put pictures of my derriere in the magazine. You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?_"

"**I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama. Guess I can't see the harm in workin; and being a mama. And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner. You want a piece of me?**"

"**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.** _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless**. _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In. **_You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin**_. You want a piece of me?_"

"I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece of Me? Tryin' and pissin' me off. Well get in line witht he paparazzi who's flipping me off? Hoping I'll resort to some havoc, end up settling in court. Now are you sure you want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?"

"**I'm Mrs. Most Likely To Get on the TV For Stripping on the Streets when getting the groceries. No, for real, are you kiddin' me? No wonder there's panic in the industry. I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?**"

"**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.** _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless**. _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In. **_You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin**_. You want a piece of me?_"

"_I'm Miss American Dreams since I was 17. Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines. They still gon' put pictures of my derriere in the magazine. You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?_"

"**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.** _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless**. _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In. **_You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin**_. You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.** _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless**. _You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In. **_You want a piece of me? _**I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin**_. You want a piece of me?_"

"Uh, yeah, bitch. I want a piece of you," a nasally voice called out through the crowd.

"Alright, Lauren, come and fucking get me," I said, putting my hair up and taking out my earrings. I'm normally the last one to fight, but this bitch just called me out and I'm not backing down. I saw Edward getting out of his seat to stop us, but I gave him a warning glare, that basically told him if he gets up to stop this, I will personally kick his ass.

"Let's go bitch," she said, walking up to me then stopping when she was about four feet away.

"What happened, Lauren? Got turned down by your regular corner tonight? Treatment clinic was closed? Why'd you come back?"

"So I can tear your fucking hair out of your head," she said, running at me. I stopped her easily by putting my hand on her forehead, then pushing her back.

"Now, now Lauren. Rose spent such a long time on my hair. We wouldn't want to make her angry, now would we?" I said in a condescending tone that a mother would use on her child. "How about, you leave now, before I do something that I probably won't regret."

"Make me leave, slut."

"That was the wrong thing to say," I told her. She charged at me again. _What is she, a bull?! _I stepped out of the way and grabbed her by her hair. She started screaming and thrashing around, but the grip on my hair was too tight. "We wouldn't want your nasty hair extensions to rip now, would we now?" She tried clawing at my arms, but I just grabbed her other hand. "Listen, this can get easier or it can get harder. You can either stop fucking moving around and let me throw you out of here, or you can keep moving around, I'll pin you down, and make sure you look like you got into a fight, and lost badly. Now, which will it be?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she wrapped her legs around mind and tried to pin me down. I easily pinned her down by sitting on her legs, and I had a firm grasp on her hands that were trying to attack me.

"You'd think with all your experience of straddling guys, you would be able to pin down a girl. This is terrible, you can't let your 'clients' know. What would they say?!" I said in mock horror. I suddenly noticed she wasn't fighting against me, and she was rubbing her legs together like she was trying to create .. _Oh my fucking God, Lauren Mallory is gay. _I quickly jumped off of her, and pushed her out of the door. "Lauren, I'm not interested in you in any way. Please, I won't tell anyone if you leave me alone."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Do not rub your legs together trying to create some type of friction in a girl fight. Just leave, and don't bother me again."

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"I won't say a word as long as you hold up your end of the deal." She nodded, then left. I walked back into the auditorium, and found everyone staring at me. "What? She's gone. Is anyone else singing tonight?" Everyone shook there heads 'no'. I shrugged, then walked by Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Rose and Jasper were talking to Aaron about something.

"I think it's about over, don't you?" Alice said, I nodded in agreement. She walked up to the microphone and spoke into it. "Alright everyone, that pretty much wraps up tonight. I'd like to thank everyone who came, and my friends who helped coordinate this. See you in school Monday," she said, then walked off stage. Rose and Jazz were walking towards us with Aaron, who probably wanted to talk to us.

"Bella, you should seriously consider a career in singing, your extremely talented. All of you are," Aaron said. "Don't let any of the other students in my class know, but you guys are exempt from all end of the week 'show and tell' homework. I already knew you six would be extremely bright and gifted at this plan, and I'm very glad to call you students of mine. Just remember me when you become famous."

"Aaron, you've only had us for one class! How could you have known already?" Rose asked.

"I know these things. You six made a huge first impression on me, a lasting one. I'll see you Monday." With that said, he left us in the empty auditorium.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. Tonight had been amazing, but it felt incomplete. That's when I realized that tonight was the night I would tell Edward I loved him.

* * *

It almost seemed ironic that Emmett and Alice were spending the night at the Hales, and the Carlisle and Esme were out for a business trip for the weekend. Edward and I had my house to ourselves, which would be perfect. I told Alice and Rose what I was going to do, and they told me they were happy for me. After dropping everyone off at the Hale's, I drove to my house.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked as he sat on the couch in the living room. I sat down next to him and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he said, after sitting in silence for a few minutes. _Oh no, is he gonna break up with me?! _"I know we've only been going out for two days, but we've been friends for years. I've always felt something for you, but the only logical thing I could think of was that that's how your supposed to feel about your best friend. I was too stupid to realize I was in love with you. Bella, I love you." He said, and I stared at him in shock. _He loves me_. Why would he love me though? I was thinking and he mistook my silence as something else. "If you don't feel the same way I completely understand. I mean we can for-" I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked at first, but he eagerly responded.

"Edward, I love you too. I was going to tell you tonight, but you beat me to it." Just when I thought the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger, it did. His lips crashed onto mine, and the way he was kissing me felt as if he was trying to convey all the love he has for me into one kiss. After a while, the kiss became more urgent, and I found my hands unbuttoning his shirt on their own.

"Bella, are you sure?" he said when he noticed what I was doing. I nodded, and kissed him with as much passion as I had. We picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into my room.

He laid me down carefully on my bed, hovered over me, then leaned down to kiss me. He started unzipping my hoodie as I took off his shirt. Almost all of our clothes were off, everything except my boy shorts. He looked at me, making sure I really wanted this.

"Edward, I love you," I told him, looking straight into his eyes. He took that as the only permission he needed, not that he needed any, and we made love for the first time.

Everything was going perfect, but things could only stay perfect for so long, right?

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen. Anyone think they know ?**

**OK, the songs are:**

**Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC **

**Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne **

**Like a Boy by Ciara **

**& Piece of Me by Britney Spears**

**OH! & for the next chapter, I'm gonna skip a few weeks since stories that go day by day are so irritating & drawn out. Plus, hard to write. So, yeah next chapter will be start around .. mid-October? yeah, that sounds good (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Results

**Okay, sorry for the tiny cliffy last chapter. This chapter you'll find out what happened :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Edward, I love you," I told him, looking straight into his eyes. He took that as the only permission he needed, not that he needed any, and we made love._

_Everything was going perfect, but things could only stay perfect for so long, right?_

* * *

**BPOV**** (**_**A/N: It's now, iike, mid-October, a few days before Halloween.**_**)**

The first month of school went by so quick. All of us had gotten extremely busy, between the work from teachers and our after-school activities. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's football practices had gotten even more intense since last year, causing them to pass out asleep once their head touched something soft. Volleyball was taking up a large portion of my social life, as well. Also, what didn't help was that the teachers were bombarding us with extra work since mid-quarter was coming up.

The up side? Halloween is only two days away, and Alice is having her annual Halloween party. Rose, Alice, and I were going to wear the boys' football jerseys, dressing up as football players. Everything in my life was getting better, but I was stressing out over the fact that I skipped my period last month. I figured it was because of stress, and everyone is irregular once in a while. I didn't think twice about it, until I missed it again this month.

I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I mean, Edward and I only had sex once, and he used a condom, didn't he? _I need to tell Alice and Rose_. Thankfully, I had a free period with the two of them, perfect time to find out what I should do. We met at by my locker, and we talked about Alice's party coming up. I was zoning out, thinking of how I should bring it up to them, since they didn't know the full story of what happened that night.

"So, we're definitely going as football players this year?" Rose asked, then noticed my absentmindedness. "Hello, earth to Bella!"

"What, oh, sorry. Zoned out, kinda," I said without emotion. Alice looked at me, then Rose.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I've missed my period," I said vaguely.

"That happens to everyone. Girls our age still don't have a perfectly regular period," Alice said, not realizing what I meant.

"I've missed my period two months in a row," I said quietly. "I've been throwing up a little too." They both stopped in front of me and turned around, with wide eyes. I was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom, and Rose locked the door.

"Bella, did you and Edward have sex?" Rose asked, and I nodded. "When?!"

"Karaoke night. I didn't exactly tell you guys everything that happened that night. After we told each other how we felt, one thing led to another, and we did it," I said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sure my brother used a condom," Alice said. I looked up, and shook my head. Their eyes grew so wide I thought they would pop out of their heads.

"I don't remember. I don't think he did. What am I gonna do?!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, Bells," Alice said, running over to comfort me. Rose took my hands in hers. "We'll skip the rest of the day so we can get a test for you to take."

"Definitely. You might not even be pregnant," Rose said, trying to get me to calm down.

"What if I am? I can't support a kid!" I said, crying harder. Rose starting rubbing my back as Alice tried to wipe away my tears.

"Let's take this one step at a time. First, we'll get the test. Now, let's go," Alice said, pulling me up by my arms. I wiped away whatever tears were still coming out of my eyes, but I was sure people would know I was crying. The three of us were heading towards the exit, but I bumped into someone.

"Bella?" A velvety voice said. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He lifted me off the floor, and saw my bloodshot eyes and my tear-stained cheeks. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just need to go," I stuttered, trying to push myself away from Edward. He held on tighter.

"Bells, what happened?" he asked, a hurt tone filling his voice. I knew he should know why, but I didn't want to scare him. I needed to pee on that stick first.

"She's having some woman problems," Alice said quickly, and Edward formed his lips into an 'o'. "We're just gonna leave. If anyone asks where we are, make up something, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Feel better Bella. I love you," he said, leaving a sweet kiss on my forehead. Suddenly, I felt my stomach lurch, and a hot, burning sensation running up my throat. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom to vomit. It was disgusting, and I heard the stall door open as I was heaving.

"Bella," Alice said, holding back my hair. "It's gonna be okay."

After I was done vomiting, I took a piece of gum from Rose and we left school. The drive to the drug store was long, since we couldn't go to our regular one since they know us there. Rose said I had to buy three different brands, to get the best result. Alice drove as fast as she could to Rose's house, since both of her parents were at work and the house was empty. I quickly ran up to the bathroom, and peed on all three tests at once. I put the cap back on each and brought them downstairs.

"We just have to wait two minutes," I said, putting them on the paper towel Alice had laid out. Rose put the oven timer on, so we knew when it was time to check. I sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for the timer to go off.

"Okay, so if all three are positive, then your pregnant. If all three are negative, you aren't," Rose said, explaining the point of the three tests.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," I mumbled, and she flipped me off.

"If two out of the three are positive, you're probably pregnant, but you should call a doctor so you could take a more accurate test. If two out of the three are negative, then you're probably not. That's why you buy three."

"How do you know this?"

"I was with my cousin when she thought she was pregnant. Luckily, she wasn't. I'm hoping you have that same luck."

"I do too," I said softly. The timer went off, and I jumped off the counter. I slowly walked towards the tests that would tell me if I was going to be a mother or not. I gasped, then fainted. _All three are positive, I'm pregnant._

* * *

I regained consciousness, and I saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me. I groaned, then sat up. Alice and Rose must have moved me to the couch in the living room some how. If Edward's here, did he see the tests? _I'm gonna be sick again_.

"Bella, are you alright? You look green," Edward said, placing his hand on the side of my face.

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be right now," I said sadly. He looked at me with confusion. _Maybe he doesn't know yet_. "Uh, we kinda, have to talk. Are we alone?"

"Yeah. Alice and Rose made Jazz and Em take them shopping, for the party I think. Bella, is everything okay?"

"No," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Edward, remember when we got back to my house after karaoke?"

"How could I forget?" He said, smiling his crooked smile, _my_ crooked smile.

"You didn't use a condom, did you?" I said, and he looked deep in thought. His eyes widened when he realized he didn't.

"How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry, Bella. Next time we will, I mean, it's not like you got pregnant or anything, right?" he said, and I looked up at him. The expression in my eyes must have told him everything. "Oh."

"I missed my period in September, then this month. That's why Rose, Alice, and I left early. I'm pregnant," I told him, and cried. He pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know how I could have been so stupid to forget something as simple as that."

"I-It's f-fine, E-Edward. I'm j-just sc-scared. I-I'm so y-young, w-we're s-so y-young. I c-can't h-have an a-abortion t-though."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right here by your side all the time. We have nine months to figure out what we want to do with the baby. Right now, we need to figure out how we're going to tell our parents." I looked up at him, and I saw fear, determination, and love in his eyes. He was scared about everyones reactions, determined to stay strong for me, and our baby, and love for me, and only me.

"Carlisle's a doctor, he'll be mine. I'll tell Esme first, hopefully she'll understand. My parents will punch me in my stomach until they kill the baby if they find out, then they'd kill you. What about your parents?"

"My mom will cry, my dad will call me an inconsiderate asshole, and tell me what I already know, about how I've completely ruined your life, and my own. Then, hopefully, they'll be proud of my decision for not leaving you, because I would never do that."

"I love you, Edward," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too. I'm scared shitless of what Emmett's gonna do to me for knocking up his little sister though," he chuckled half-heartedly. I gave him a weak smile, then heard the front door open.

"Well, nows the best chance to find out. We have to tell them. Rose and Alice already know, and Em and Jazz have the right to know," I said, and he nodded. They came into the living room quietly and sat down. Rose and Alice looked at me, and I nodded.

"Hey guys, um, we kind of have something to tell you," I said, holding Edward's hand.

"You guys are engaged! I so call best man, you'll have a kick ass speech!" Emmett said, jumping out of his seat.

"Sit down you asshole!" Rose screamed, giving him a charlie horse. He yelped in pain, then sat down.

"Um, we're not engaged. Actually," I said, then paused. How would I tell them? _Oh, I'm having a kid!_ Yeah, that'll go over real well. "I've missed my period two months in a row." I said, hoping they would catch on. Jasper's eyes widened, then looked at the two of us. I nodded, knowing he knew I was pregnant. My brother, on the other hand, didn't catch on as quickly.

"Ew, Bella. I really don't need to hear about your monthly gift," he said, disgusted. Rose rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey! What is it hit Emmett day or something?"

"No, you're just a fucking moron! What happens when a girl misses two of her periods! Come on, Em, you took health!" I screamed. He looked confused at first, deep in thought. Then, realization hit him, as he looked between Edward and I.

"No," he said.

"Yeah."

"You got my baby sister pregnant?!" Emmett screamed. I started crying, and Emmett immediately calmed down. "Don't cry Bells, I just can't believe your 17 and pregnant."

"I'm sc-scared guys," I admitted, and everyone came over to me.

"Bella, all of us are going to be here for you. Your about two months along, so you're going to start showing soon. None of us are gonna let anyone bother you. It's gonna be okay," Alice said.

"Yeah, no one is gonna be bothering my lil sister and my niece or nephew. You are gonna keep it, right?" Emmett said. The two of us have been pro-life since Renee had an abortion because she got pregnant from a one night stand.

"There is no way I'm giving up this baby. I'm worried about how everyone else will take it."

"Maybe we should go tell them now," Edward said. I nodded, since he was probably right. Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I left the Hale's and drove to our houses. I didn't think Emmett would take it bad, but I didn't think he'd take it this good.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle in nine months," he said.

"Yeah, and a godfather, too. Is it weird to be happy about this baby, Em?"

"Well, I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know. But, I guess so, since it's not some random stranger who could have this disgusting STD that causes growths to grow in places where they shouldn't be. I mean, sooner or later you would of been pregnant with his kid, it's just happening sooner rather than later."

"You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for, Em. Seriously," I said, a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't need to tell me something I already know," he joked, then turned to look at me. "Thanks, Bella. I'll make sure no one gets too close to you while my nephew is in your belly."

"Nephew? Why are you so sure it'll be a boy?"

"Because I want a nephew!" He whined, and I laughed. We pulled into the driveway, and I felt like I was going to throw up. Emmett noticed my uneasiness and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled appreciatively up at him, and we walked into the house.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle," I called when we walked in. "Can I talk to the two of you?" They came down the stairs and sat down in the living room, where Emmett and I were. I knew Edward should be with me, but we needed to tell our parents or guardians alone, it was for the best.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme said, and I shook my head, but then awkwardly nodded it.

"Um, I'm pregnant?" I said, and it came out as a question. I wasn't planning on telling them so bluntly like that, but it was like word vomit. They both looked shocked, but not disappointed.

"Do you know the father?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Edward. I've missed my period twice, and I took the test today by Rose's. He's at his house telling his parents, or else he would be here," I said.

"Oh, Bella, honey. What are you two planning to do?"

"We're keeping the baby, and we're going to decided what to do over the next nine months. Um, Uncle Carlisle, will you be my doctor?"

"Of course, Bella. I'm proud of you and Edward, for taking responsibility for your actions," he said, standing up to hug me. "I wish I could stay, but I have the late shift at the hospital tonight. I'll schedule an appointment for you for tomorrow after school, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thank you so much. I love you," I said, crying again. He told me he loved me too, then left to go to the hospital. Emmett had gone up into his room, leaving Esme and I in the living room.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"After karaoke night. I swear, we weren't planning on doing anything except hang out and watch movies together while youse weren't home. But, we finally said we loved each other, and one thing led to another," I told her, blushing.

"I understand, Bella. I really am proud of you, for keeping the baby. Not many girls your age would do that."

"Thank you for understand, Aunt Esme. I honestly don't know what I would do without you and Uncle C."

"Now, are you going to tell Renee and Charlie?"

"Not yet. I'm scared they'll do something to the baby, or Edward. I love Edward to much to let anything happen to him, and I'm already starting to love the baby."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. Where is Edward right now?"

"His house, telling his parents. I wonder how they're taking it .."

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I had gotten Bella pregnant. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I pulled into the driveway of my house, and Alice looked over at me as we stood in front of the door.

"It'll be okay, Edward, trust me," She said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I took a deep breath and walked into my house.

"Mom, Dad! Can you come down here?" I yelled, then walked into the kitchen. They came in and sat down at the table across from me.

"What is it, Edward?" My mother asked.

"I got Bella pregnant," I said. My mother gasped in shock and my father looked angry.

"How could you do that to Bella! You completely ruined her life by getting her pregnant so young! You ruined both of your lives. Do not even think about leaving her, Edward," my father said sternly.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind. I know I screwed up, but I'm staying with Bella. She's having the baby, and we're deciding what we're going to do with over the next nine months."

"Where is she? Is she okay," my mom asked worriedly. She always cared about Bella like a daughter.

"She's at home with Emmett, telling Carlisle and Esme. She's going to ask Carlisle to be the doctor, and I promise I'm going to be there for her all the time."

"Well, I'm glad your owning up to your mistake, Edward. Although, I don't think she should keep it," my father said. That's when Alice blew up.

"How dare you call my future niece or nephew a mistake! Bella would never have an abortion, and how can you ever think something like that!" She screamed.

"Your right, it's not my choice," my father said. "Thank God I'm not a girl." He walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to his study.

"I'm glad she's not getting an abortion. I've always wanted to be a grandmother, just not this young," my mother said, smiling. "Does her parents know?"

"I don't think she's going to tell them, not now anyway."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get some sleep. Why don't you call Bella and see how she's doing?"

"I will, night Mom." She kissed my cheek then went to bed. Alice was the only one left with me in the kitchen.

"They took that well, except I cannot believe Dad said that!" she said.

"He's Dad, what do you expect? So, how would you like to be the godmother to the baby when it's born?" I asked, and she squealed.

"Really?! Yay! Whose the godfather?"

"Emmett, since it's Bella's brother. I'm going to call her, I'll see you in the morning." She hugged me, then I walked up to my room to call Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked up to my bed room and heard my cell phone start ringing. _'Edward'_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, how'd it go?"

"Great, surprisingly. They completely understand, and Carlisle's going to be my doctor. I have an appointment tomorrow after school, if you wanna come with me." I wasn't sure if he really wanted to be at a doctors appointment for a baby that wasn't supposed to be in my stomach right now.

"Of course, love. I told you I wanted to be there for everything. Besides, my parents will definitely disown me if I left you pregnant with my kid," he joked.

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?"

"Possibly, but it can't be as much as I love you."

We talked for at least two hours, then I fell asleep. I had a dream of Edward and I laying in a meadow with a little girl with brown hair and green eyes, watching as she was chasing butterflies. Then, we were in front of a school, holding a little boy with bronze hair and hazel eyes hands, walking him to class. '_I love you Mommy and Daddy_' he said, kissing both of our cheeks.

I woke up from my dream, smiling, knowing that I wanted to keep this baby, no matter what anyone would say about my decision.

* * *

**Wow, Bella's pregnant! I needed to put a twist to this story, and I know this chapter didn't have the usual funniness like the others, but I needed to throw in a teen pregnancy. Sorry, no songs this chapter either "/**

**Lemme know what you thought about this chapter, if you hate it or love it. Truthfully, I like it, and even if you don't like it, it's staying. But, it's just nice to hear how you really feel (: So go ahead, completely curse me out if you hate it. LOL.**


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Party

**Okay, so everyone reading this chapter should LOVE me. Instead of sleeping, like a normal person on a school night should be doing, I just finished this chapter. Now, when I wake up at 530 in the morning with a killer headache, i blame everyone who reads this chapter. oh & its my longest chapter yet, so you should be madly in love with me now.**

* * *

The next day in school, I was extremely self-conscious and paranoid. Every time someone would bump into me, I would freak out. Then, if someone looked at me in a strange way, I would start to think I was showing. I would subconsciously wrap my arms around my stomach.

I walked into chemistry and saw Edward sitting at our lab table, smiling at me. My bad mood was suddenly gone as I sat next to him.

"Hello love," he said, kissing my lightly. I heard a gagging noise from behind me. I turned around and saw Mike.

"Since when are you in this class?" I asked.

"Since today. My teacher got fired, so our class was separated and put into other classes."

"Great, just great," I mumbled, then turned around to face the blackboard. I suddenly felt nauseous, so I was trying to control my breathing. Edward seemed to notice.

"Are you alright," he asked, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Yeah, just the usual, might as well start getting used to it, right?" I whispered.

"Doctor's after school, right?"

"Yeah. You really don't have to come with me."

"I know, I want to."

Mr. Langston made us do group work, so basically everyone was walking around, having conversations with one another.

"So, Bella," Mike started, standing at the edge of my table. Edward was across the room talking to this kid James about their upcoming football game, leaving me completely defenseless. "Are you gonna be at Alice's Halloween party tomorrow night?"

"Obviously, Mike. She is my best friend."

"Well, I'm gonna be there, too. So, you wanna go with me? It could be fun. We can drink, dance, just have fun." God, he just doesn't give up, does he?

"No, Mike. I have a boyfriend, who I love-" He's also the father of my baby, but no one needs to know about that. "Besides, I don't drink." Since I don't want my unborn child an alcoholic.

"Bullshit, Bella. At Cody's party, you got so drunk you passed out."

"One of the reasons why I don't drink anymore. Mike, I'm not going to say yes to you, so please get that out of your head."

He walked away defeated and I slammed my head down on the table. I felt Edward stroking my hair soothingly.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Edward and I were on our way to the hospital. When we walked in, I saw Carlisle waiting for us.

"Hello Bella, Edward," he said warmly. "Come with me." He took us down a hallway and into a room with an ultrasound machine. "I figured you'd want to see the baby in there."

I sat down in the chair and Carlisle starting running a series of tests. After twenty minutes, all of the results came back.

"Okay, so you're almost two months pregnant. You might want to go shopping with Alice to get shirts big enough to hide your growing stomach until you're ready to tell people." I was freaked out that I was going to be HUGE in about six months. "Would you like to see the baby?"

Carlisle asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded eagerly, then took Edward's hand as Carlisle put the cold gel on my stomach.

"Edward, you and Alice are twins, correct?"

"Yeah, we're fraternal. Why?"

"Well, congratulations, since you and Bella are having twins."

"Twins?!" I screamed. "I have two babies in me? Oh my God, I'm going to be huge, no, humongus!"

"Bella, you'll look amazing," Edward said, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"Shut up, Edward! If it wasn't for your stupid genetics, I wouldn't be having twins right now!" Carlisle chuckled at my little rant, and Edward blushed a light pink.

"So, I'll make an appointment for next month to check up on the babies, maybe we can find out the gender if their more developed. You two do want to know the gender, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, it'll make life so much more easier. Unless, do you want it as a surprise?"

"No, I wanted to know. So, next month."

"Next month," Carlisle repeated, then there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Masen," a familiar voice said. When the door fully opened, she stood in shock as she looked back and forth between Edward, me, and the ultrasound machine.

"Yes, Angela?" Carlisle said.

"Uh, there's an emergency down in room 214. The patient is having violent seizures."

"Okay," he said, then turned towards Edward and I. "I have to go take care of that. Bella, I'll schedule you that appointment. I'll see you at home." He left the room, and Angela hadn't said a word to us.

"Ang, you cannot tell anyone in school about this," I pleased.

"Oh, I would never. Are you okay though? Being 17 and pregnant?" she asked with genuine concern.

"As okay as I'll ever be, thanks. I'm, uh, having twins."

"That's great. I'm happy for the two of you. Congratulations. I, uh, have to go. The nurses will start looking for me."

"Thanks Angela, bye." She left the room, and I let out a huge breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"She wouldn't say anything right?" Edward asked while helping me out of the chair I was in.

"No, she won't say anything. So, next month we find out what they are," I said as we walked down the hall. Suddenly, he lifted me up in one swift movement and carried me bridal style. "Edward, I'm definitely so heavy right now."

"Not at all, actually. Not yet anyway," he teased, then I smacked him playfully as I laughed. He walked through the double doors going into the lobby, and froze. I looked up to find out why. Jacob.

"Why are you two here?" he asked.

"Doctor's appointment," I answered vaguely. "Why are you here?"

"My dad has an appointment. Hey, isn't the maternity ward down there?" I froze when he asked that. What if he figured out I was pregnant? He's the last person I want knowing.

"Carlisle was in there," Edward said, and I released a huge breath. "She's only comfortable seeing him."

"Oh, whatever. So, Bella, you going to the party tomorrow night?" I groaned when he asked me this. Do people seriously think that Edward and I aren't serious?

"Yes, with Edward," I said bluntly, and Jake's face fell.

"Come on, Bells. I know you still have feelings for me."

"Are you fucking serious, Jake? I hate you, get that through your head!" I screamed, Edward had put me down by now.

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion," he said smugly. (Couldn't resist!)

"Ugh, we're leaving," I said, pulling Edward out of the hospital. We both got into the car and drove in a comfortable silence, until I sighed.

"I wanna keep the babies," I said, and Edward looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Really? I mean, are we gonna be able to raise two kids on our own?"

"Yes, and technically we won't be alone because I'm sure Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Em will help."

"If that's what you want. I kinda didn't want to give them away either. I didn't like the idea of our kids being raised by complete strangers," he said, looking over and smiling at me.

"Good. Can we go to the library? I have to pick up a book for school." He nodded and drove there.

The library was always my favorite place to be. When I walked towards the classical section, I saw a girl who looked about 14 sitting in a corner formed by the shelves, crying.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and stared at me like I killed her mother.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm fourteen and pregnant!" she screamed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm seventeen and having twins. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Julia, and sorry, but no. Did the guy who knocked you up leave, just like Drake did?"

"Uh, no. My boyfriend's still with me."

"Some girls have all the luck. Everyone's telling me to get rid of it. I don't know what to do," Julia said, crying harder. I put my arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"_**Young girl, don't cry. I'll be right here when your world starts to fall. Young girl, it's alright, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly. When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream of a place where nothing's harder than it seems. No one ever wants or bothers to explain of the heartache life can bring and what it means. When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within. Then, you'll find your strength that will guide your way. If you learn to begin to trust the voice within.**_" She seemed to have calmed down when she sniffled then wiped away and stray tears.

"I must look pathetic," she said, laughing half heartedly.

"Not at all. When I found out, I passed out. Listen, I know I'm a complete stranger, but if you need anyone to talk to, call me," I told her, writing down my number.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I should go, my boyfriend's probably wondering where I went," I said, getting off the floor. "It was nice meeting you. Don't hesitate to call, seriously. Good luck."

"Thanks, Bella. It was nice meeting you too."

I got off the floor and saw a familiar pair of green eyes looking at me with admiration.

"I'm guessing you made friends with the floor here, too," he teased and I scowled at him.

"Nice, Edward, real nice. Make fun of your pregnant girlfriend."

"Woah," Julia suddenly said. I had forgotten she was right there. "You're having his kids?! Damn, you really do have all the luck." I laughed, and Edward stood there confused.

"Edward, this is Julia. She's fourteen and pregnant, like me. The reason I was on the floor was to talk to her, not because of my un coordination."

"Sorry, love, but it is you," he said, kissing my cheek, then extending his hand towards Julia. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You guys make an adorable couple. Well, I should go. Nice meeting you two, good luck."

"You, too. Remember what I said, if you need anything, you have my number." I told her, and she said thanks, leaving Edward and I alone.

"So, Alice is going to have a fit is we're not at my house in fifteen minutes," Edward said.

"Meeting for what? I wasn't informed about a meeting."

"She just called me. Final party details or some shit like that." I groaned when I thought about how picky Alice is gonna be tonight.

"Let's go. I don't need to deal with a pissed off Alice when she's party planning," I started walking, but Edward stopped me then put me on his back. "You know, in a few months your not gonna be able to carry me, right?"

"That's why you shouldn't bitch about it now."

"I do not bitch about things." I said as he put me down to get out his car keys.

"No, not at all." he said, opening my door.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So .." Alice said as Edward and I sat in the living room. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were already here.

"So, what?" I asked.

"Boy or girl?!" Rose screamed.

"Maybe both," Edward said. We didn't tell them about the twins yet.

"Ew, your having a hermanphordite? Gross," Emmett said. I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Honestly, Em, I love you and everything since your my brother, but you have to be the stupidest human on Earth," I said, and she smiled proudly. "I'm having twins!" Alice and Rose squealed once I said the word twins.

"Damn, you and Edward must have really gone at it if your having twins," Emmett said, earning a well deserved slap on the back of his head from Rose.

"It's genetic, moron," I said.

"Honestly, how are you graduating this year?" Jasper asked, and we laughed.

"I'm so happy for you. What do you wanna have?" Rose asked.

"I want one of each, so everyone's happy. But, if not, then I want two girls."

"Every girl wants to have a girl. What if I want a boy?" Edward whined.

"Then grow a vagina. I'm going to have not only one, but TWO kids coming out of that tiny hole down there. So, when you grow a vagina, you can say if you want a boy or girl."

"If I grow a vagina, that will make me a girl. If I'm a girl, I'll want to have a girl, therefore ruining the point of having a say in the gender of our child," he said smugly.

"You're an asshole."

"I may be an asshole, but you love me."

"That I do," I told him and he leaned over to kiss me. Right before his lips even touched mine, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hi Mom," Edward grumbled. I said hello, along with everyone else.

"Bella, how are you doing? How is the baby?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, so are the babies. I'm having twins."

"Oh my," she said. "That's a lot to handle for a seventeen year old, are you going to be able to? I mean, when I was pregnant with Alice and Edward, I was huge."

"I'll manage. It'll be fine, a learning experience. I mean, it should be like a regular pregnancy, right? Just instead of eating for two, I'm eating for three."

"Yes, I suppose. So, when are the two of you going to look for adoptive parents?" She asked, and I looked at Edward. I didn't know what to say, but I was shocked that she thought I would be giving up my babies.

"Uh, Mom? We're not going to start looking for adoptive parents anytime soon," Edward said, hoping his mother would understand.

"Well, I suppose it is a bit early, but you do want the best for the twins. Plus, once you have them you can give them to their new parents so it's as if they were their birth parents."

"Mrs. Cullen, we're not giving away the babies. I'm keeping them, we're keeping them," I said. She dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered. Hearing the noise, Alice and everyone ran into the kitchen and witnessed Edward's mom's freak out.

"How are you going to be able to raise two kids?! Not only are you ruining your future, but my son's! How dare you take away his future because you want to raise those mistakes!"

"No disrespect or anything, but I'm not ruining anyone's future. If Edward wants out, I completely understand and I won't hold anything against him. Yes, we made the mistake of not using protection, but don't you dare call my babies mistakes, Elizabeth!" I said. She looked taken aback by my outburst, but I didn't care. "Listen, I understand this is a lot of stress on everyone, but I really don't think it was a mistake. Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's difficult watching your only son grow up and already having a kid before he's twenty. I'm sure your parents feel the same way."

"Mine don't know, they're not finding out either," I said bluntly. An awkward silence filled the room, and Alice decided to break it.

"Mom, we have some more partying planning, so I need Bella and Edward," she said. I looked over at her and mouthed 'thank you', she nodded.

"Oh, sure, don't let me ruin your fun. Your father and I are actually going to be out of town this weekend, so please be smart and careful this weekend," she said, quickly glancing at Edward and I. I blushed, knowing what happened the last time someone's parents, or guardians in my case, were away.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, no baby making will be happening this weekend!" Emmett said, and I blushed even harder. Edward glared at Emmett, while Jasper tried not to laugh.

"Well, let's hope not. Two grandchildren will be enough for now. Have fun kids," she said, then left. I turned around and walked towards Emmett menacingly.

"No baby making will be happening this weekend?! Are you fucking retarded!" I screamed.

"Now, now, Bells. The babies know what goes on and they learn from it while their in your tummy. Do you want them to have to be in anger management at age 5?" He said, backing away.

"Just wait, Em," I said, then walked away from him.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He teased, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You should be. I'm pregnant, that's a good enough threat."

The two of us walked into the living room while Alice was going over costumes.

"You guys have the jerseys for us?" Rose asked.

"Right here," Jasper said, throwing three football jerseys on the table.

"We should try them on," Alice said, taking off her school polo. Rose and I nodded, then followed suit. Once my polo was off, Alice's eyes trailed to my stomach. "Bella, you're already showing a little."

"What?! No, I can't be," I said, covering my stomach with my arms.

"It's not noticeable. It just looks like you gained some weight," Rose said, staring at my stomach as well. I started to feel nauseous, so I ran to the bathroom. After vomiting for a good five minutes, Alice handed me a towel. _When did she get in here?_ I took it from her and wiped my mouth.

"Uhh," I moaned. "Aren't you supposed to get morning sickness in the morning, and not at night?"

"It's completely normal to be sick during the day," Edward said. I groaned. It's one thing knowing that your boyfriend knows you puke on a daily basis, its another thing when he actually sees it.

"This must be such a turn-on," I said, trying to make a joke out of the awkward situation. "Watching your girlfriend puke her guts out."

"See it wouldn't be, but since it's you and your pregnant with my kids, it kinda is," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I put my fingers over his lips and shook my head.

"Alice, please tell me you have a toothbrush I can use?" I said, and she nodded.

She pulled out a new toothbrush from under the sink and handed it to me. I told her thanks, then brushed my teeth. Once I felt my that my breath was fresh enough, I turned and faced Edward.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, and he smirked.

"I think right here," he said, leaning down to kiss me; I met him the rest of the way. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I gasped at the feeling, while he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter in his bathroom.

"No baby making!" Emmett screamed, pounding on the door. I growled, then jumped off the counter. Edward and I made our way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Alice walked in to tell us that everyone was staying over their house tonight.

"If I hear any inappropriate noises out of anyone's rooms, I will walk in, no matter how disgusted I am, and take pictures to post all over school. Got it?" Alice said sternly. I laughed, so did Edward and Rose. Emmett was the only one disappointed.

"Trust me, I'm in no mood for anything that causes inappropriate noises. The twins aren't being very nice to mommy," I said, looking at my almost flat stomach, then thinking about how much bigger it was going to get. Edward noticed me staring down at my stomach, so did everyone else.

"Bella, you're going to look beautiful," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, pregnant women always have this glow. Plus, with me and Rose, you'll lose the baby weight in no time," Alice said. I nodded, figuring they would help me in anyway possible to lose any unwanted weight.

"My boobs are gonna get bigger, right?" I joked, and Alice and Rose laughed. They were used to me complaining about my breast size.

"Yes, Bella. Now we won't have to hear you complain how small your boobs are for a few months," Rose said. Emmett looked disgusted as he left the room to avoid the conversation, along with Jasper and Edward, who just laughed and shook his head. "By the way, we're having a girls night tonight."

"Yeah, so don't even think of sneaking away and into my brother's room. This is the best way to avoid hearing everyone's sex life echo through my house," Alice said, taking my hand and dragging me into her room.

"That's fine with me. So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked as I sat on Alice's comfy bed. She walked into her bathroom and came back out with boxes filled with nail polish.

"Manicures!" she squealed, and I rolled my eyes; of course she noticed. "Do not roll your eyes at me Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Alice!" I said sarcastically while Rosalie laughed.

"You two are too much. I cannot wait until Bella gets all hormonal on your ass, Alice," Rose said.

"Really? What makes you think she won't bitch on you?" Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't irritate her half as much as you do," she said with a laugh. Alice pouted, then turned towards me.

"I irritate you?" She said, her voice sounded broken-hearted. I looked at Rose with pleading eyes, but she just resumed laughing and I flipped her off.

"No, you don't irritate me. Just, you go OD on the shopping. BUT! I have to go shopping for cute maternity looking clothes, so that'll be .. fun," I stammered. Alice's face instantly lit up when I mentioned going shopping, and I internally groaned for putting myself in this position. I mouthed 'I hate you' to Rose, who smiled and formed a heart with her fingers. _I wonder what the boys are doing right now .._

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alright, Alice said that we have to have a 'boys night', what the fuck that means," Emmett said, walking into the living room and turning the TV on.

"What's this party supposed to be like?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well, you were at the doctors so you missed Alice's entire speech. She's planning on it being this huge party and blah, blah, blah. Typical Alice party," Jasper said, coming into the living room with chips. "I love your sister to death, but she gets insane."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"Speaking of sisters, good job knocking up mine," Emmett said. I have been worrying that one day he will freak out and beat the shit out of me for getting Bella pregnant.

"I didn't mean to," I said. "It kind of just happened. Sorry?"

"Eh, whatever. I can't protect her from everything and everyone right? I'm actually just glad it's you she slept with and not some creep like Newton. Imagine her having his kids! They'd be mentally unstable. Oh, and if she was having Black's kid, I would go after him and make sure he couldn't get anyone else pregnant or even be able to have sex again. You're lucky your on my good side, Eddie," Emmett said, smiling widely towards me.

"Yeah, thank God I am," I said. Jasper was laughing, and I hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Alright, I'm really not into the whole 'bonding' shit that girls do when its just them, so let's just watch TV or sleep," Jasper said. We turned on college football, and soon enough we fell asleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose, and I woke up around 12, since we didn't have school today. Last night, we talked about what the next few months were going to be like. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I honestly wasn't ready for what people were going to be saying about me, but what only mattered was what I knew. We walked downstairs quietly, and found the boys passed out asleep.

"How should we wake them up?" I whispered.

"Remember how we used to put girls fingers in water to make them piss themselves?" Rose asked, and Alice and I nodded. "I wonder if that'll work on them."

"Let's find out," Alice said. She walked into the kitchen and came back out with three bowls of water. I took one and made my way towards Edward. Thankfully, he fell asleep on the floor, or maybe fell on the floor, _whatever_. I put his fingers in the water, and made my way back to the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked, jumping up onto the counter to sit. Rose walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Wanna make breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, because we know how to make breakfast," Alice said. "We might as well just order."

"I know how to. When I lived in Brooklyn, I was always the one making something edible to eat. What's in there, Rose?"

"Um, eggs?" She said, pulling out an egg carton.

"I think I have pancake mix, and my mom bought a waffle iron a few months ago," Alice said, going through the cabinets under the counter.

"Who wants waffles?"

* * *

Within a half an hour, breakfast was waiting, and we were finishing setting up the table. Suddenly, we heard a commotion in the living room. The three of us looked at each other and walked over there to see what was going on.

"Dude! You pissed your pants!" Edward said, pointing at Emmett's crotch.

"Fuck you! Jasper did too!" Emmett screamed, pointing at Jasper, who was covering his crotch with a blanket. I looked at Edward, who was completely dry.

"How come you didn't piss your pants?" I asked, and he smirked.

"I stopped wetting the bed when I was about 5. Obviously these two dip-shits didn't," he said. I stared at him, stunned. Normally that trick always worked. I suddenly felt someone pull me into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Edward smirking at me. "Nice job trying to get me to piss myself."

"H-How do you know it was me?" I stuttered.

"Next time, don't laugh as you put my hand in the bowl of water. At least Rose and Alice were quiet, you on the other hand, not so much."

"Oh well, now I know. Let's go eat breakfast before Emmett eats it all," I said, pulling him into the dining room. As I ate, I was thinking about the family I would be raising with Edward in a few months, about how I grew up in a broken home. I started worrying that I wouldn't be able to give the babies the life they deserved, but as I looked around, I realized I could do that. My family wasn't Renee and Charlie back home, it was my friends and Carlisle and Esme here. I sighed in content as I leaned on Edward's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me and smiling.

"Nothing," I said, leaning up and kissing him lightly. Everyone had stopped eating and were looking at us.

"Alright, now that Edward and Bella are done with their adorably cute PDA moment, we have to start decorating," Alice said. Everyone started whining, but she put her hand up to silence us. "Shut up, and don't complain. It won't be that bad. Some streamers hanging from the ceiling, we need to set up the tables. Oh, and we need to get drinks. Emmett, can you do that?"

"Surely, I'll go now. Edward, Jazz, you wanna come?" He said, getting up from the table and walking towards the front door.

"No, Em, you go by yourself. Edward and Jazz need to stay here since their tall and we need help with the ceiling decorations."

"Fine, but if I get butt raped by some perverted guy or killed because I saw something I should have seen, I blame you, Mary Alice Cullen!" Emmett said, slamming the door as he left.

"Always fucking dramatic, my brother," I said, shaking my head at his performance. "He's going to midtown to get the drinks."

"I know! Plus it's like two in the afternoon. Oh, and butt raped? Where does he get these things?" Rose said.

"TV," Jasper said seriously, and I nodded in agreement. "Alright, Alice, what are we going to do now?"

I wish Jasper didn't ask that question, because we spent at least five hours hanging up decorations, setting up tables, and moving around furniture. Luckily, for me, I wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous since I was pregnant.

"Alright, everything looks to good!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "It's 7, and the party starts at eight-thirty. Rose, Bella, we have an hour and a half to get ready. We need to start now." I groaned as Rose took my arm and started pulling me up the stairs.

* * *

Eight-thirty came around quickly. I was sitting in the living room with Edward, wearing my costume which consisted of Edward's jersey, white booty shirts, and white hightop Nikes. Alice put my hair into braided ponytails and Rose did my make up light, then used black lipstick to draw a thick line underneath each eye. I thought I looked cute. Alice and Rose looked similar, except Rose put her hair in a low ponytail and wore white stilettos, and Alice left her hair alone and wore white flats. The guys weren't wearing costumes, since we took their idea of coming as football players. When the doorbell rang, Alice squealed and opened the door. Floods of people were already filling the room. I decided that I was going to stay on the couch all night and completely avoid people.

Everyone seemed to be having fun. Music was blasting through the surround sound the Cullen's had installed. I could tell people were already drunk, and it was only ten. I felt the weight of the couch shift and I turned my head to see who it was.

"Hey Bella," Mike slurred. I could smell the beer on his breath from here, and I controlled the urge not to throw up.

"Can I help you, Mike?"

"Dance with me. Bella, you're so hot," he said, leaning in to kiss my neck. I jumped up off the couch, but he grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella, you know you want me. Cullen's just gonna cheat on you anyway, just like Jake."

"Fuck. You. Mike."

"Alright. let's go upstairs so we have more privacy." I found a drink on the table and dumped it in his face.

"Leave, now. Don't make me get my brother over here," I said menacingly, and he left me alone. I sighed, then made my way through the crowd so I could get a drink. I saw Alice and Rose standing in a corner talking. They noticed me and waved me over.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm hearing people wanna hear us rap again, cause half the people here missed it, and they don't believe us," Alice said.

"We wouldn't want that, it'll ruin our reputations," Rose said.

"In a few months, my reputation will be down the toilet," I said, pointing towards my stomach.

"Well, we're gonna rap for them, so come on!" Alice said, pulling me into the middle of the crowd. She got onto of the coffee table in her living room, and Rose and I followed suit. From this height, I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing in the kitchen, staring at us wondering what we were about to do.

"Alright," Alice screamed, causing everyone to stop dancing. The music had stopped, so we had everyones undivided attention. "I'm hearing that most of you don't believe us three can rap."

"That's for damn sure!" Someone called out from the crowd in her living room.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Rose said.

"We're gonna rap, right here, right now," I said calmly, and I looked over at the boys whose faces were filled with amusement. All three of them, especially Emmett, loved having girlfriends who could do this. Why? I have no idea.

"I'll believe when I see it," someone else called out. Alice stepped off of the table, and put a CD into the stereo. **(A/N: Bella is BOLD. Rose is **_Italic_. **Alice is **Underline. **Hopefully you know by now what happens when they sing together.)**

"Ima Millionaire, Im a Young Money Millie in aire, tougher than Nigerian hair, My criteria compared to your career just isnt fair, Ima venereal disease like a menstrual bleed.. Threw the pencil and leak the sheet of the tablet in my mind, Cuz I dont write shit cuz I aint got time, Cuz my seconds, minutes, hours go to the al mighty dollar, And the al mighty power of dat chit cha cha chopper, Sister, Brother, Son,Daughter, Father motha fuck a copper, Got da maserati dancin on the bridge pussy poppin, Tell the coppers..hahahaha you cant catch em, you cant stop em, I go by them goon rules if you cant beat em then you pop em, You cant man em then you mop em, You cant stand em then you drop em, You drop em cuz we pop em like Orville Redenbacher." Everyone stared at Alice in awe, and she smiled smugly at everyone.

"**Im Millie in here wit them Young Money Milli on aires, Think you really pop a wheelie in air, Mac Milli..the Vanilli's in here.. im a rascal dont get whopped, I get brats who dont give top, I get tassel, pass you wit a flow you could never put a brake on, An I break on anything a nigga take on, Feel the napalm from my trey arm, straight long, throw a nigga like im Akon, Cuz I make cons.. Where the base gone, get the base blown, Let the Pistons on that chopper come on cops im kamikaze drop a rock wit them Obamas, Illie in the mind, really wit the nine, millie when I rhyme, silly anytime, Fine, chilly gitty on da grind, Shitty on a dime, Penny on the line, Plentys in me, any guinea's wit em bigger than a mini and remind im.. Illie and its all off G piece and a P..G walk by beep beep, Wit a freak, skeet, Hawk Out, big feet on a jeep.. She caught by Weezy F, we be the best, Truely to death prove me the rest, Groupies confess, you be the ref, excuse me I'll laugh..HaHa**" Edward started cheering when I was done, and I blew a kiss in his direction.

"_a millionaire im a young money millionaire what chyall really want it now y'all dont really wanna do it if hip hop is dead i am the embalming fluid and I don't care who it be, I'm steppin to it notice I say 'it' cuz to me, it ain't shit get. it. call me whacha like trick call me on my sidekick never answer when its private man I hate a shy chick don't you hate a shy chick I had a plate of shy chick and she ain't shy no mo' she changed her name to my chick hahaha, yea boy thats my girl and she pops excellent up in waynes world totally dude you should see their faces when they see that this robot can move and its say… hahaha, yea and it go… thats right_" When Rose was done, Emmett was screaming 'that's my girlfriend!' loudly. The music stopped and the three of us bowed.

"Now, still don't believe us?" Alice asked, then got off of the coffee table. I got off, then ran right into someone.

"That was amazing Bella," Jake said. Why do I keep running into people I don't wanna see ?!

"Uh, thanks Jake?" I said, trying to get away from him. He wouldn't let me move.

"If you did stuff like that, we could have still been together, you know. I really want you back, Bella," he said, leaning in to kiss me. I slapped him across the face, and he pulled back.

"I don't want you back, Jake. I'm finally happy, and I love Edward. Leave me alone!" I pushed him away, and I was about to walk towards Edward who was waiting for me, but I was pulled back. Jake pushed me into a wall, and pushed hard on my stomach. I started panicking, and crying, worrying if the twins were going to be okay. I saw Edward coming over towards us and pulling Jake off of me. I sank into the floor and just crawled up into a ball.

"Get out. Now." He said.

"Make me."

"My pleasure. I'll handle him Eddie-boy, just make sure every thing's okay," Emmett said. Edward nodded and helped me off the floor.

"Edward, are they gonna be fine?" I whispered.

"They should be, do you wanna call Carlisle to make sure?" he asked. I nodded, then he carried me up the stairs.

"Looks like someone's gonna get some tonight!" Someone screamed after us.

Edward brought me into his room, and I called Carlisle. He said they should be perfectly fine, since the impact shouldn't have been that hard. I sighed in relief, then laid down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and left his hands on my stomach.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. "All three of you." I smiled and fell into a deep sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**so .. how was this chapter? lemme know what you think (:**

**the songs were: **

**The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera **

**&**

** A Millie by Lil Wayne**

**K, now REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11: It's A

**Yay, last chapter was cute (: & LONG! Don't worry, this one isn't as long .. but its pretty cute too! lol.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Edward brought me into his room, and I called Carlisle. He said they should be perfectly fine, since the impact shouldn't have been that hard. I sighed in relief, then laid down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and left his hands on my stomach._

_"I love you," he whispered in my ear. "All three of you." I smiled and fell into a deep sleep in Edward's arms._

* * *

"Come on Bella!" Alice said, pulling me out of my bathroom. "People are going to notice sooner or later, and I think it might be best if they notice sooner."

"Yeah, your saying that now. Alice, I didn't think I could get this big in such a short amount of time!" I said, walking away from the offensive mirror. My stomach had grown quickly in almost two months, and I was panicking. It was clearly visible through my uniform shirt, and I couldn't say I was gaining weight anymore.

"Maybe, but you're gonna have to deal with everyone eventually. If someone asks, tell them you're pregnant. You can't lie about it anymore, sweetie," Rose said, getting off of my bed.

"I guess your right. I mean, all the teachers are gonna know. Carlisle wrote a note telling all my teachers I need to be able to leave class early and that I can't play gym anymore. I'm just really scared about all looks I'm gonna get from people, and what everyones gonna say. I know for a fact at least Jessica Stanley and her bitches are gonna have something to say."

"Then set them straight. Go all hormonal on their asses, they deserve it. Now let's go, everyone's waiting," Alice said. I grabbed one of my brother's football sweatshirts, since he was bigger than Edward. I took one last glance in the mirror, and I realized the sweatshirt still showed my protruding stomach. _Why me?!_ I was about to go down the stairs when I was pulled back into someone.

"Oh, no way, Bella. Not only are you risking your life anymore, but our kids lives as well," he told me. I cross my arms across my chest and sighed angrily while Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny! I don't like having to be carried everywhere I fucking go Edward! I'm pretty sure I'm fucking capable to walking down the stairs without killing myself and the babies!" I screamed, then started walking down the stairs. I gripped the railing for dear life as I made my way slowly down the stairs. I heard Edward laughing behind me as he followed me down the stairs, making sure I didn't fall. Once I made it to the bottom step, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Come on mommy and daddy! We need to get to school early because I can't be late!" Emmett screamed, and I started to cry. _Stupid pregnancy making me all emotional!_

"I'm too young to be a mom! I can't do this!" I said, tears streaming down my face. Edward wiped all the tears away and took my hand, pulling me into Emmett's Jeep.

"It's gonna be fine," he said. "I need to go through five more months of this?" Edward asked Alice, but I heard.

"If you didn't wanna fucking deal with this, you should have used a condom!" I screamed, then turned away from him.

"Let the fun begin," Rose muttered as we drove to school.

I groaned as I slammed my locker shut. Edward was leaning against the other lockers, looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look that great," he said, and I glared at him.

"Thanks, hun, love you too," I said sarcastically, but then I sighed. "I actually feel fine, I'm just stressing out over everything. I'm just waiting for som-" I was cut off when someone screeched my name. I turned around and saw Jessica coming towards me, with her two bitches, Arianna and Jenna, behind her. "See what I mean!" I hissed at Edward who put his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, how are you?" Jess asked, mock concern filling her tone.

"You care about my well-being why?"

"Well, we noticed that you've been gaining a lot of weight lately. We wouldn't want Edward to be seen with a fat girlfriend, so the three of us decided to buy you some dieting books. You can think of someway to thank us," Jenna said, handing me three dieting books. I was pissed.

"You're fucking serious with these, aren't you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Completely. It's 100 percent for you, Bella. Of course, Edward gets to see his girlfriend try to look the best she possibly can, which is a lot of work for some girls, like yourself," Arianna said. Now, I was beyond pissed. Between my short temper and my emotions going off the charts lately, I snapped.

"I'm not fucking getting fat because I'm eating! I'm gaining weight because I'm pregnant!" I screamed, then covered my mouth with my hands. Everyone in the hallways stopped and turned to look at me.

"You little slut! How could you do that to him?" Jessica said, then turned to Edward. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I bet she doesn't even know who the father is. If you need _anything_, I'll be here." If it was possible to get pissed off anymore, then Jess just caused it. Of course, I was crying at the moment because me and my big mouth decided to scream out my news.

"Actually, Jess, she does know who the father is," Emmett said. When him and everyone else showed up behind me, I have no idea. "If I hear anyone calling my little sister a slut or anything like that, there will be problems. Got it?" Everyone who was in the hallways watching us started walking away.

"If you know who the father is, why don't you leave Edward so he doesn't need to deal with your slutty ass and your little brat. He doesn't need the constant reminder of you cheating on him, Bella," Jenna said.

"I didn't cheat on him, I would never," I said, clenching my fists in anger. "Listen, this is none of your fucking business. I'm pregnant, and I wasn't planning on telling people but now the entire fucking school knows. Thanks for invasion of my personal life."

* * *

Classes were interesting today. When I gave my teacher's the doctor's note from Carlisle, they gave my disapproving looks. My religion teacher even made me stay after class so she could tell me how disappointed she was but glad that I wasn't have an abortion and blah, blah, blah. Finally, performing arts came around, my favorite class. I gave Aaron the note, and thank God I didn't get a disapproving look from him too.

"So, one of my students knocked you up," he said.

"Yup, twins. But, no one else except my friends and family know, so you should feel special," I said, taking the note back and putting it in my bag.

"Well, I'm honored to know. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll give anyone a month or two of detention who says anything about you."

"Thank, Aaron." I walked back to the table where everyone was waiting for me and sat down. Aaron cleared his throat and walked to the front of the room.

"Alright, so it's basically mid-year and I have to give you some type of exam or some shit like that. As you know, this class got changed from whatever you wanted to do to a singing course, so write a song. Well, right now, you guys have me the rest of the day. Spend most of your time coming up with something creative, I'm really not gonna grade you on it. Just come up with something good, then present it with to the class. I don't care if you work with partners or groups, but it can only be within the groups you picked out the first day of class. So, to all the girls who wanted to work with Cullen over there, too bad," he said, and I laughed as Edward blushed. All the girls in the room pouted and groaned over how they couldn't work with him, while they never would have anyway. The six of us got to work right away.

"I know what I wanna do!" Emmett said, then started writing down lyrics. I knew he wrote songs, he just never told anyone. He's only showed them to me and Rose.

"Bella, did you ever finish that song from a few months ago?" Alice asked. I blushed, and nodded. "Can we hear it today?"

"I don't know if it's that good," I said, unsure of myself. I wouldn't even let Edward hear it, but I made him teach me how to play the piano better so I could do it myself.

"I'm sure its amazing. I really wanna hear it."

"Fine. Should I just do it now? Since it's been done for a few weeks."

"A few weeks! You haven't showed me something that's been done for a _few weeks_! You show me everything," Alice said, then pouted.

"I didn't show anyone this. I'll go do it now, everyone can hear it." I got up and walked towards Aaron. "Um, I kinda have this song already done. I never sang it or anything, so it's kinda brand new. Can I do it now?"

"Yeah, definitely. Alright class! Bella's gonna sing what she wrote, so shut up," he said. The entire class went quiet as I sat down at the piano. I blushed, and took a deep breath.

"_**Waking up I see that everything is okay. The first time in my life, and now it's so great. Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by. I found a place, so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life, and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry,**_" I held the last note and played a few notes on the piano before ending. Everyone in the classroom clapped as I got off of the piano bench.

"That was amazing, Bella," Aaron said. "I'm seriously telling you that you should pursue a career in singing, you'll go far."

"Thanks."

"Alright, whose next?"

"Me! I finished! But I need Bella to help me," Emmett said, walking to the front of the classroom and pulling me with him.

"Why?" I whined.

"Cause the only one I ever showed this too. Please do it with me," he said, pouting and giving me huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, Em." I sighed. **(A/N: Bella - BOLD ; Emmett - **_Italic_**)**

"_I started rappin, back in the class scribbling tracks in hope that one of my jokes would have the pretty young things laughing. The chubby little bastard with nack for little debbie's snacks, but what I lacked in looks I made up for it in passion. No advance and plus we make it happen, your conscience more obnoxious then that laughy Taffy snappin. Goodbye yesterdays rags, hello high fashion. Hands before you's a man that built a castle with sand with no regards for tidelwaves and finally established til the water comes in gallon drums and wipes away my palace. But now I'm sitting lovely off in wonderland with Alice, with purple people passin me at the caterpillar's chalice. Ha ha, you probably thinking I'm wrong, right? LIke I should quit writing these songs, right? Tell you what, do it better, I just might. Take it back to 86 you wanna lick, sike!_"

"_**Don't let the TV mislead you, me and you, dude, we are not equal. Fuck you this is for my people, fuck you this is for my people. Don't try to hide like I can't see you. Your parent's must've been trans and so see through. Fuck you this is for me people, fuck you this is for my people. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down.**_"

"**Before I utter words and before I start to begin, let me make sure you clear, I'm about securing the wind. I puzzle up my words while I piece another concoction cause I'm stubborn with the thought that failure was never an option. I grinds like a carpenter until my caleceous's bleed, with the passion from my heart to the many mouths that I feed. That's why I look at most of you, stupid I know it's odd because you can't really do nuttin to me unless you GOD. But bein that none of you aint him, you can't fuucck with me, now watch me erase them. Now trust me see I'm so determined I'm walkin through the heap of gauntlets while the fire is burnin. Or how the tires turning on the rim of the V, I laugh and shake it off, the shiiit they be doin to me. Wit all the yappin and talking and so and so think that you can ever stop the kid. OH NO**"

"_**So if you get in my way you know yer done son. You best believe what I say you better run son. Fuck you because I do this for my loved ones, fuck you because I do this for my loved ones. You better kneel down and pray cause where I come from we goin hard everyday that's how the fights won.**_

_**Fuck you because I do this for my loved ones, fuck you because I do this for my loved ones. Put up the peace sign, put the index down. Put up the peace sign, put the index down. Put up the peace sign, put the index down. Put up the peace sign, put the index down.**_"

"_Look mom no hands, yer little boys a man. Everything you said is finally settin in, trainin wheels fell off and I kept peddling. Now I'm ridin wheelies on this industry, say the word I'll ghostride this bittcch instantly. Good lookin pop on the strength that you givin me, wasn't for you this class would be history. I'm on my upstate shiitt. I was Brooklyn broke but now I'm upstate rich, gettin brains from two dames with French accents. Now I mess with local chicks, I get em upstate shiiit. You prob thinking I'm wrong right? Like I should quit writtin these songs right? Tell you what do it better I just might Take it back to 86 you want a lick, sike! _"

"_**Now it's a lot of yall that can't stand me, cause my resembelance to prince is uncanny. But fuck you this is for my family, fuck you this is for my family. Upstate new york to Miami, up late recording in my jammies. I do it for my family, fuck you this is for my family. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down. Put up your peace sign, put your index down.**_"

"Talent must run in the family," Aaron said. "That was really good, and I'm still shocked you can rap, Bella."

"Growing up with Emmett, and in Brooklyn, you tend to pick up on a few things."

"True, good job. NEXT!" Aaron said, and Jason, Emmett's friend ran up to the front. It was strange though, since he's not in this class.

"Listen, I know I'm in your first class, but my girlfriend, Lindsay, is in this class and I really need to talk to her," he said, out of breath. I saw Lindsay in the back, rolling her eyes and getting out of her desk.

"What the hell do you want, Jas?"

"_**Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me. Please tell me, please tell me why? My car is front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on. I came in through the window last night, and you're gone, gone.**_"

"How about no? You were a bitch and you said some fucked up shit. Just go away," she said. I was shocked that they were fighting in front of everyone, but then again when you only have one chance to apologize, you grab it.

"_**It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me. The smoke alarm is going off when there's a cigarette still burning. Please tell me why? My car is front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on. I came in through the window last night, and you're gone, gone.**_"

"No, you're embarrassing me, Jas. Leave," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"_**Please tell me why? My car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on. I came in through the window last night. It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me. Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that.**_ Please? I'm really sorry," he pleaded.

"Fine, just get drunk and call me a stupid hoe one more time, and I swear Jason," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, Aaron," Jason said apologetically.

"It's fine, that was good by the way. Maybe next time we have class you can do something like that instead of throwing paper balls at the fat kid in front. He already has issues, he doesn't need you throwing things at him and telling him to eat it."

"You might be right," Jason said, then left. Lindsay sat back down in her seat, her face beat red from before. I would be embarrassed too.

"Whose next?" Aaron asked, resuming his seat behind his desk.

"I wanna go!" Jessica said, running to the front of the class room.

"Great, we needed a break from the people who could actually sing," Aaron said, causing the entire class to laugh. Jess just brushed it off and glared at him.

"_**I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want don't stop. Give me give me give me what you got go cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more. Don't even talk about the consequences cause right now your the only thing that's making any sense to me, and I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think cause you're the only on who's on my mind. I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye. I feel so untouched and I want you so much ..**_" She never got the chance to finish because Aaron made her stop.

"Alright, that doesn't even deserve a grade because that's how terrible it was. Maybe your in the wrong class Miss Stanley."

"I am not! I have an amazing singing voice!"

"You sound like a drowned cat, Jess," I said, and everyone turned around to look at me.

"At least I'm not a pregnant whore!" She screamed, and everyone went 'oooh'.

"Oh real mature, guys. Listen, I'm not a whore. If I was a whore, I wouldn't know who the father is. So, fuck you Jess."

"Well, you cheated on Edward and got pregnant by some random guy!" some random red-head said from the back of the room. I groaned. I didn't want people knowing Edward was the father because I didn't want people to look down on him too.

"She didn't fucking cheat on me! Shit, I'm the father!" Edward said, slamming his hands down on the desk. Everyone in the class went silent, since they definitely weren't expecting that one. "Oh, and I'll go next, Aaron. I've been writing this piece for weeks and I think it's finally done."

"Alright Edward. Oh, and Jessica and the red-head whose name I have no idea what it is, you both have two months worth of detention," Aaron said. Jessica and the red-head went to open their mouths to say something, but he quickly shut them up. "Say anything else and each word you say is another week of detention."

Once everyone was quiet, Edward started playing the composition he was working on. It simple and complex at the same time. I could feel every emotion he felt when he was writing it: happiness, joy, love. He always looked so serene when he played, and I always loved just spending time with him as he practiced. The music sounded so familiar, almost dream like. I couldn't place my finger on where I heard it though.

"That was beautiful," Aaron said when Edward finished. "You should go pro or something."

"Thanks, but I wanna go to med school. I normally just play the piano for fun or when something inspires me," he said with a shrug.

"What inspired you for this one?"

"Bella," Edward said loudly, and I blushed. Alice and Rose 'aww'ed while Emmett and Jasper we're making whip noises. Edward sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek.

"That sounded so familiar," I said. "Have I heard it before?"

"Remember the nights when you couldn't fall asleep and I would hum to you until you fell asleep?" he said, and I nodded. "That is what I just played."

"Oh," I said dumbly, then wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

School was over and Christmas break was about to start. I took out my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Carlisle.

"Shit!" I said, causing everyone to turn around. "I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh, well Emmett will just drop you and Edward off at the hospital and we'll pick you up and go out to eat, how's that sound?" Rose asked.

"Great. We need to get there now though," I said, getting in the Jeep. Thankfully, Emmett drives like a crazy person and we got to the hospital in at least ten minutes. I jumped out of the car and started running for the door, but I tripped and fell. I braced myself for contact with the ground, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me off the concrete.

"I really hope our kids don't inherit your clumsiness," he said, chuckling as he helped me up.

"Psh, you know you find my clumsiness oh-so-attractive," I teased.

"That I do. Now let's go. I wanna know if your having girls or boys, because if your having girls then I'm just gonna grow a vagina," Edward said, and I started laughing loudly. We walked in together laughing, but I stopped when I saw Jacob sitting down with his father, and Lauren Mallory walking into the lobby from an examination room I'm guessing. Jake looked up and got off his seat to walk towards us.

"You really are pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I really am pregnant, with Edward's kid," I said.

"You wouldn't sleep with me, but you sleep with him and end up with his kid. I hope you know you ruined your life."

"Fuck you, Jake. If I ended up with your kid, I probably would of had an abortion. You've been nothing but a bitch to me these past few months, and I haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry if you regret breaking up with me, but I'm so glad you did. Now, if you excuse us, I would like to find out what gender my babies are gonna be," I told him, pushing him away. Of course, he noticed how I said babies.

"Your having more than one?"

"Twins. I'm having twins," I said, not even looking back. Then, Lauren came in front of me, blocking the door.

"Congratulations Bella," she said, then walked away.

"Uh, thanks?" I called back, then walked into an examination room with Edward. Carlisle had the ultra sound machine already set up.

"How was school?" he asked as he put the cold gel on my stomach.

"Everyone knows. Jessica was starting a problem with me and it slipped out. Everyone either thought I cheated on Edward or I was lying because Edward wanted to break up with me and I needed some excuse to make him stay with me," I said and Carlisle laughed.

"Like that would ever happen," Edward said, kissing my knuckles.

"Are you two ready to find out what gender your babies are?" Carlisle asked, and Edward and I nodded eagerly. "Congratulations it looks like you're having **(HA! I so wanted to stop right here & leave all of you hanging to find out what the gender is, but I'm not that mean .. for now.)** a boy and a girl."

"Yes!" Edward and I said, then started laughing. "Edward was going to try to grow a vagina if he found out he was having two girls, but now everyones happy!"

"Yes, twins can be used as some sort of compromise. Well, you're done here. If anything happens, you know where to find me, Bells."

"Of course, thanks Uncle Carlisle," I said, hugging him before I left.

"No problem. I'll see you at home."

"Yes, sir. Oh, I think we're going out to dinner tonight. If you and Aunt Esme want anything, I'll call before we leave." Carlisle nodded, then Edward and I left. We walked out of the hospital and we saw Emmett's Jeep waiting already. We got in the car and everyone was looking at us with excited eyes, everyone except Emmett.

"So, what are you having?" Alice asked, before I could ask what happened with Emmett.

"I'll tell youse at dinner," I said, then turned towards Emmett. "Em, what's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad called, enough said," he grumbled.

"What did they do now?"

"Completely begged for us to come visit them over Christmas break. Bells, there is no way you're going near them while your pregnant, not unless there are witnesses."

"I know, and I'm not planning too. I hate them as much as you do, but maybe we should think about inviting them to Christmas dinner. Maybe they can be civil one night, but we'll talk to Carlisle and Esme first."

"I don't know, they could see that you're pregnant and make you go back to Brooklyn with them. Carlisle should call his lawyer before they come, making sure that he knows how unstable it is to live with Renee and Charlie and how there is the possibility they can hurt you and the twins."

"Your right, have you ever considered going to a law school, Em?"

"Never crossed my mind. Look, we're here," he said, pulling into the parking lot for Fridays. We walked in and sat down at our usual table, since we came here so often. The waiter brought out our drinks, and everyone started staring at me again.

"What?!" I said, putting down my glass.

"It's dinner, now spill," Rose said.

"I'm having a boy and a girl, happy?"

"Yes! Oh my God! We have to start getting their rooms ready! Oh, and lots and lots of shopping!" Alice said, literally bouncing up and down in her seat.

"We have plenty of time for that, Alice. Let's just get through Christmas first. If Renee and Charlie do come, there will be so many problems," I said as the waiter brought out our food.

"Well, we'll figure something out about them. Just don't let them ruin your excitement about the babies. Oh, and don't let them make you insecure about being a mother. You're going to be amazing, and you'll have our help," Alice said, holding my hand across the table.

"Thanks, I'm not that worried though," I lied. Truthfully, I was scared senseless. What if Charlie and Renee found someway to take me back to Brooklyn, or if they hurt my babies. I would be devastated if anything happened to them. Oh well, I really need to talk to Esme about this.

* * *

**YAY! One of each, WOOT! **

**Okay, the songs were ..**

**Innocence by Avril Lavigne **

**Peace Sign Index Down by Gym Class Heroes ft. Busta Rhymes **

**My Own Worst Enemy by Lit **

**& Untouched by the Veronicas **

**Okay, so lemme know what you think. Anything at all, don't hold back (:**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Time

**Hi! sorry about the really long wait for this chapter. i've just had SO much homework lately, it's ridiculous! plus, with dance & everything, i've just been way to tired to write anything. but, this chapter is really long to make up for the long wait. hope you like it (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

_What if Charlie and Renee found someway to take me back to Brooklyn, or if they hurt my babies? I would be devastated if anything happened to them. Oh well, I really need to talk to Esme about this._

* * *

Since everyone has been so busy lately, we haven't been sleeping over each other's houses as much. Emmett dropped off everyone then drove to our house. I sat in silence, thinking about what I was going to do about Renee and Charlie.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I'm worried about everything. We can't keep ignoring them, since they are our parents, but it's not only my life I'm worrying about anymore. If they find out I'm pregnant, they might do something to the twins, then they'll definitely go after Edward," I said, leaning my head against the window.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to my niece and nephew. Talk to Esme and Carlisle about it, I'm sure they'll have good advice."

"You're right. I'll talk to Esme now, since her car is in the driveway," I said as Emmett pulled up to our house. I walked in and saw Esme sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled warmly, and then saw the look on my face.  
"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" She asked, putting down her cup of coffee and getting up to get me one.

"I don't know what to do!" I said, sitting down on a bar stool by the kitchen counter. Esme placed my coffee in front of me and I smiled.

"About what? About the twins, or school, what?"

"Okay, so you know how Renee and Charlie called Emmett the other day?" I said, and she nodded. "Alright, I feel terrible that we haven't seen them. I mean, I honestly don't know how I feel towards them, but they are my biological parents. If anything, I see you and Uncle C as my parents, and Renee and Charlie just the people who gave birth to me. I know I definitely do not love them, because I cannot stand them. My childhood was hell, and I blame it on them. However, I do feel somewhat obligated to see them, but it's not only my life I fear for now."

"I see. You're worried about the babies, correct?"

"Yeah, and Edward. I'm so scared about Charlie's reaction. Like, what if he goes after Edward? Or, worse, my stomach! But, I've been thinking, and with Christmas coming up, maybe they could be civilized for one day."

"I don't completely understand what you mean," Esme said, looking at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Well, if you don't agree then we can pretend like I never brought it up, but I was thinking of having Renee and Charlie come over for dinner. Emmett said that you should call the lawyers before, making sure they know I'm pregnant, that Edward has no intention of leaving me, and that I do not want to go back to Brooklyn. Also, that James should come over for dinner that night too, if he's not busy."

"That sounds like a good idea, well thought out, as well. If you think that Charlie and Renee should come for Christmas dinner, then invite them. Truly, I think that there will be enough people here for them not to overreact, and also a lawyer."

"True, but I don't think they should know that James is your lawyer, so if they do overreact and bug out, James sees their true colors. Honestly, an audience never bothered Charlie."

"Right, I'll call James now. Do you want to get Emmett so you can call your parents and tell them?"

"Sure, thanks Aunt Esme, for everything," I said, getting off the stool and walking around the counter to hug her.

"It's my job. You and Emmett are basically my children, even though you've only lived here for four years."

"Well, I love you, _mom_," I said, and I saw tears brimming at her eyes. "You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Not at all," she said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you too. Now, go find Emmett and call Charlie and Renee."

I ran upstairs and walked into Emmett's room. He was sitting at his desk, actually doing homework.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I asked, sitting on his bed. He turned on his chair and faced me.

"Nothing, doing homework. I need to start thinking about college and shit, and if I wanna go into law school, I gotta start paying attention."

"Seriously, Em? That's great! Okay, so, uh, I'm gonna call Charlie and Renee to let them know about Christmas. Esme is gonna call James and ask him if he wants to come, as a 'witness' but we're gonna introduce him as a family friend. You want in on the call?"

"Yeah, might as well let them think they're still loved by us. So, I heard you calling Esme mom before."

"Oh, yeah. No big deal, but, like, she's more of a mom to me than Renee can ever be. Seems fitting, don't you think?"

"Completely," he said while taking out his phone. He dialed our old house number and put it on speaker. The phone was in the middle of his bed, and someone picked up on the third ring.

"_What?_" a gruff voice answered.

"Well, hello to you too, Charlie," I said sarcastically.

"_Bella, is that you?_" he said.

"Yes, Emmett's here too. Listen, I wanna get straight to the point. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are having Christmas dinner here, and we want to know if you two want to come here for the holiday."

"_Wow, that's really nice_," he said, his voice softening. "_I don't know what to say._"

"It's not that hard, yes or no," Emmett said, and I laughed.

"_Still have that sense of humor, Em. Wonderful_," Charlie said sarcastically. He never liked Emmett's witty remarks or humor.

"Yeah, I do. People actually _love_ me for it too, unlike some people." Emmett said, getting angrier by the second.

"Alright, Em. Listen, are you and Renee gonna come for dinner or no, because I need to let Esme know since Christmas in the day after tomorrow." I asked, trying to change the way the conversation was going.

"_Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to do._ "

"That's the Christmas spirit Charlie," I said sarcastically. "I guess we'll see you in two days."

"_Yeah, yeah. See you soon_." We hung up and I collapsed on Emmett's bed.

"Well, that went well. Now all I have to worry about is if my unborn children and father of my unborn children are gonna make it 'til December 26th," I said, sighing.

"Don't worry. I'm actually gonna search some stuff online to figure out what Renee and Charlie could do if they demand to bring you back to Brooklyn. But I doubt they can since if they act unstable at dinner, and we have a lawyer there, they won't be able to do anything."

"Right, whatever you say. Make sure you get into law school, Em. You'll do get. Anyway, I need to call Alice and tell her what's going down on Christmas, and I need to do some last minute gift wrapping," I said, getting off of his bed.

"Ooh! Can I see what I got? Please, please, please!" he whined, and I laughed.

"No. You'll just have to wait until Christmas Eve to get one gift from me, the rest you'll open with Santa's presents," I teased.

"We need to make cookies, and get stuff for the reindeer!"

"You go do that, Em."

I walked out of Emmett's room and into my own. Following my usual routine, I went to my computer first to check my e-mails, none as usual. Next, I went on my SideKick and I saw that I had three IM's waiting to be read.

**pixielove: **bella x3

**pixielove:** bella, answer me.

**pixielove:** isabella marie swan, if you do NOT answer me in the next five minutes i will be at your doorstep and give you the longest makeover of your life!

I saw that last IM and got scared, since I knew Alice would definitely do that. I flipped open my phone and instantly answered her.

**bellaax3:** sry, i was in em's room going over xmas plans, my bad.

**pixielove:** its fine. xmas plans for what?

**bellaax3:** um. my parents are coming in?

**pixielove:** no fckin way. bella, what about the twins? & edward. you kno your father is going to go ballistic when he finds out what & who.

**bellaax3:** don't you think I kno all this shit already? I talked it over wt. esme & she's gonna call james, their lawyer, and invite him ovaa so he can like see how unstable renee & charlie are & he can like make sure they cant bring me back to Brooklyn or some shit like that.

**pixielove:** well, that's good. um, so YAY! christmas eve is tomorrow! how excited are you?!

**bellaax3:** maybe not as excited as you, lol. xmas eve dinner at your casa?

**pixielove:** si, la mia mamma sta producendo l'alimento italiano per il pranzo. (yeah, my mom is making italian food for dinner)

**bellaax3:** amore del segno I la vostra cottura della mamma. (score! I love your mom's cooking)

**pixielove:** lmao, i love it when we randomly start talking italian to each other. Leonardo would be proud.

**bellaax3:** si. iight, im out cause ii needa start wrapping the gifts i bought last minute. peace out cub scout x3.

**pixielove:** see you domani – bright & early :

I signed off and sighed. _Can't wait._ It's been a tradition since Emmett and I moved into my aunt and uncle's house that we celebrated Christmas Eve at the Cullen's and Christmas at our place. We would always help the Cullen's decorate their tree and stuff. Christmas is always a family oriented holiday for all of us, and I'm hoping Charlie and Renee don't ruin anything. I sighed loudly, then I noticed someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said, and Edward walked into my room. "You know, you don't have to knock."

"Well, you could have been changing or something," he said, sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Right, because you've never seen me naked. Me being naked is the reason I'm like four months pregnant," I joked then leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "So, you've come to visit me why?"

"Can't I just see the amazing, beautiful woman I call my girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you. But, you're right, I came here to talk to you. I actually wanted to know what you wanted to do once the twins are born."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, are they gonna live here with you or at my house. Do you even wanna do separate homes? What do you wanna do, Bella?"

Wow, was it pathetic that I never even thought of the living arrangements once they were born? I was actually pretty shocked when Edward was the one to bring it up, but I guess he wants to show that he isn't planning on leaving me anytime soon, not that I expected him too.

"Um, well, I honestly don't know. I mean, I don't want to keep them separated from one of us, but we can't afford a place of our own. I mean, we're only juniors!"

"That's true. Well, whatever, we'll figure it out. So, how was your night so far?"

"Eh. Charlie and Renee are coming here for Christmas dinner by the way. So, be prepared for anything, and I do mean anything."

"Is that even safe? I mean, what if you or the babies got hurt?" Edward asked, a concerned look distorted his beautiful face.

"You remember James, right? Well, Esme and Carlisle are going to invite him for dinner that night. He's gonna be like an undercover lawyer. If anything get's out of hand, James has a first hand account of it all."

"I guess that should be okay. Are you gonna let them notice you're pregnant, or tell them?"

"Um, maybe let it come out during dinner? If they notice, then I obviously have to tell them, but if they don't, I can hold it off. Alice bought me a few outfit's that cover the bump quite nicely, perfect for this occasion." I said, yawning when I was done talking.

"Alright, we'll talk more about it tomorrow. Right now, let's just go to sleep. I love you," he said, pulling the covers over me then pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

* * *

_**The Next Morning: Christmas Eve**_

"Bella, love, wake up," Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my eyes.

"Five more minutes," I groaned and he chuckled.

"Listen, it's either you wake up now and see my amazingly handsome face," he said cockily, and I could picture the smirk on his face. "Or, you can sleep until Alice comes here, then hear her lovely high-pitched voice and angry face since you weren't up when she got here."

"Have I told you lately that I hate you?" I said as I reluctantly pulled the covers from my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him smirking. I wanted to smack it off his face. _No, maybe kiss it_. I took another look at him, still smirking. _Nah, definitely smack it right off._

"Not in the last few hours."

"Well, I hate you."

"Sure you do. Get out of bed and get ready, because it's too early to hear Alice."

"Exactly what time is it?"

"Um, seven in the morning?" he said, almost sounding frightened. I guess I could understand why he was frightened, since my reaction wasn't that great.

"Seven in the morning?! Edward Anthony Cullen! You woke me up at seven in the morning!" I screamed, stalking towards Edward and backing him into a wall.

"Well, you see, Alice said she'll be here at quarter after and I just wanted to be the loving, caring boyfriend I am to save you from that evil pixie who I call my sister and you call your best friend. Is that a crime?"

"If it wasn't at this ungodly hour, then it would be perfectly okay. But, no, you and your crazy family decides to wake the pregnant one up at seven in the morning. I swear, if my children inherit that crazy family trait of yours, I don't know what I will do," I told him, walking away from him and towards my dresser to pick out clothes. I figure since Alice and Rose will be playing "Bella Barbie" later, it wouldn't matter too much what I wore. I found a pair of black sweatpants that were at least three sizes to big for me, and a black wife beater. I was heading towards my bathroom when Edward stopped me.

"You can change out here, you know. I don't mind," he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. I scowled, then being the mature teenager I am, I stuck my tongue out at him before walking into my bathroom.

I changed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. Walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed my Juicy Couture glasses that were on my nightstand and then took Edward's hand.

"Alright, I'm ready. I better not hear any bullshit from your loving sister about what I'm wearing. This is the price for waking up Isabella Swan at disgustingly early hours."

"Well, I think you look amazing," he said, kissing my forehead as we made our way down the stairs.

"You're supposed to say that since I'm your girlfriend and you love me, unless you just used me for sex and I just ended up pregnant with your kids so you feel obligated to stay with me," I said, joking.

"You're right. Sex was good, but I should be leaving," he said, walking towards the front door. I stood in shock at the foot of the staircase, praying to God he was kidding. Then, his eyes shown a flicker of amusement, so I decided to play along.

"Oh alright, glad I was good in bed. I'll call you when I go into labor, just in case you wanna see," I said, opening the door.

"Haha, very funny Bella," he said, closing the door.

"Bella! You and my brother need to stop whatever you're doing by the front door! We already have two kids coming from you, we don't need anymore any time soon!" Alice screamed from the kitchen. I laughed then walked away from the front door. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table as Alice made her way back from the kitchen carrying cups and soda. "Bella, what the hell are you wearing?!"

"I believe they're called clothes. Listen, Alice, you had your brother over here wake me up at seven in the morning! I know you and Rose are gonna be dressing me up later, so let me wear what I wanna wear," I said. She was about to say something, but I waved my hand to cut her off. "No, Alice. I'm staying in this until you say I have to get ready. Since we're going to your house at like, three, you can deal with me in this for, oh let's say, at least five hours?"

"Fine, Bella! You win, but when it's like two, you're all ours," she said, sitting down in her chair angrily.

"Peachy. So, what are we gonna do for now?" I said, picking at the dinner rolls Esme had made, since she knows I like to eat them all day.

"Well, we can exchange one of the gifts we bought each other," Emmett said, his eyes filled with excitement. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Why not? If I have to hear him beg us to tell him what we got him one more time, I will go insane," Jasper said.

"Alright, let me go get mine," I said, getting up and heading towards the closet, where all my gifts were stored. I picked up five, and brought them back into the dining room. "Find yours. All of youse should love me to death."

I sat back and watched my friend's reactions as they opened their gifts. I had gone out to Apple to buy them the new iPods that came in nine different colors. Alice's is pink, Rose got red, Emmett got a yellow one, Jasper got black, and Edward's is silver. When they unwrapped the iPods, everyone's eyes widened in excitement.

"Bellllllllllllllllla!" Alice screamed. "You did not get us all iPods!"

"Obviously I did, since they're in your hands at the moment. I even got me one! I got blue," I said, taking out mine.

"I love you," Rose said, jumping over the table to hug me. I laughed.

"Thanks Bells," Jasper said. "Emmett crushed my iPod by sitting on it, so I've been completely deprived for weeks now."

"Ha, that sounds like my lovely brother," I said, laughing even more.

"More presents!" Emmett said, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Oh, I'll get what I brought here," Alice said, running into the living room. She came back with two full shopping bags, stuffed with wrapped boxes. She dumped them out on the table and we started searching for names. I found mine and quickly unwrapped it, finding a high-neck, two layer, ruffle-like dress and matching heels in the box. **(A/N: Okay, has anyone seen the new 90210? If you haven't then that's terrible and you won't have any idea what dress I'm talking about. But! If you have, remember Annie's dress she wore in the like premiere episode when her and Silver crashed Naomi's party? Yeah, that's Bella's dress. If you want to know what the dress looks like, search it. The internet is a wonderful place.) **

"Alice, this is amazing," I said, lifting the dress out of the box to see the full thing. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"When I was shopping, I was passing the store and it was in the window and it just screamed 'Bella', so I had to get it."

"I absolutely love it!"

"I love my dress too!" Rose said, pulling out a hot pink dress with a thick sequin-y band on the top. **(A/N: Okay, this dress is the dress that Adrianna wore at Naomi's birthday, from 90210. If you don't know who Adrianna is, she's the one who stole money from Naomi to pay for drugs. I'm bad at describing dresses, sorry!)**

"Yay! I feel so accomplished," Alice said and I laughed. She's an amazing shopper, always some how making me look attractive in clothes I wouldn't normally wear. "Bella, I think you should wear that outfit tomorrow for dinner."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm scared about my parent's tomorrow, guys," I said, putting my elbows on the table and resting my head in my hands.

"It'll be fine, you're gonna look amazing, the dress just might hide your baby bump, and you're gonna get amazing gifts from everyone!" Rose said, and I weakly smiled at her.

"So, anymore presents?" Emmett asked, smiling a huge, goofy grin. Everyone laughed and shook their heads 'no', telling him he had to wait until later and tomorrow to get the rest. Edward's phone had rang while we were laughing, and he came back into the room with an expression of confusion, disgust, and amusement.

"Who was that?" I asked as he sat back down next to me.

"My father. Supposedly someone had gone to my house to give me a present. That person is still there," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Emmett and Jasper started to laugh hysterically while Rose, Alice, and I had deadly looks on our faces.

"I want to go see this present, now," I said acidly. Edward looked at me with wide-eyes, but cowered under my glare. He huffed in defeat, and then got up from the table, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Hold on! We all wanna come see Eddie's gift," Emmett said.

* * *

The car ride was silent except for the occasional Christmas carols my brother would start to sing as he got bored. We reached the Cullen's house and walked right in. I stormed up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. There, I found Jessica Stanley, lying on his bed in nothing but a bow and some skimpy, red lingerie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said, not moving from the doorway. Edward and everyone were right behind me now. Emmett was hysterical laughing still as Jasper was trying to calm him down. I thought Alice and Rose were going to pounce on Jess, and Edward was just completely annoyed.

"I figured since you were getting fat, Edward would have some sexual frustrations building up, so I came to relieve them. It's not your fault you're a bad girlfriend," she said, shrugging like she said the right thing.

"Funny. You're just trying to be a slut. What, Lauren decided to change for the better and you took her place?"

"I am not a slut!"

"Right, because coming to my house and lying on my bed in that isn't slutty at all," Edward said, sarcasm dripping on each word he said.

"_**Here we are, so what you gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got other plans for tonight, but I don't really care. Size me up you know I beat the best, tick, tock, no time to rest. Let them say what their gonna say, but tonight, I just don't really care. Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever, let me show you all the things that we could do. You know you wanna be together, and I wanna spend the night with you. Yeah, yeah with you, yeah yeah. Come with me tonight, we could make the night last forever,**_" Jess was flirting with Edward and completely nauseating the pregnant teenager. Before I threw up whatever the babies didn't like, I told Jess off.

"Listen, I need you to get out of my boyfriend's room right now," I told her, backing her closer to the wall with each step.

"But, this is all I have!" she whined.

"Well, that's too fucking bad," Rose said. "Freeze to death for all I care. Just. Leave."

Jessica huffed, then reached for one of Edward's drawers to get a sweatshirt. I stepped in front of her and pushed her away.

"Uh-uh, those in there are mine," I said.

"Fine, Edward will just have to miss out on the best sex of his life," she said as she walked out of the door.

"Nah, I just have to wait a few more months," he told her, and I blushed.

"Oh God! Do not need to hear about my sister's sex life. Honestly, I don't even want to know, but living proof will be crawling out of her vagina in a few months," Emmett said, leaving Edward's room. I growled while sitting on his bed, and then laid down.

"I cannot believe she was in here!" I said, throwing my arms over my eyes. The weight shifted on the bed and Edward grabbed my arms, pulling them down.

"She's a whore, what do you expect?"

"I would never have the balls to do that! Like, honestly, did she really think she was gonna get some tonight?"

"Obviously. She did go all out though, so she probably figured nothing was gonna happen."

"Sorry for getting pregnant, hon," I said, wrapping one arm around his torso and resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's kind of my fault, Bells. I'm just glad it's you having my kids, and not someone like Jess," he said, shuddering. I laughed loudly.

"Imagine? That would be terrible! Of course she wouldn't get rid of the kids because she has bragging rights of having _the_ Edward Cullen's children, but they would be such deprived children."

"Bragging rights?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me and smirking at me.

"Yes, I now have official bragging rights. When we go to a reunion or something, and we show up together looking all couple-y and cute, even if we're not together, and I can be like, 'Yeah, I got pregnant back in junior year by _Edward_," and all the girls will give me dirty looks but tell me how happy they are at how the kids are doing. It'll be great."

"Oh, so we won't be together when we're older?"

"I didn't say that, but I'm just saying if something ever did happen, even though I doubt it. Anyway, I'm starving, dinner's in like two hours, and Alice is gonna have a fit if she can't help me get ready," I said, getting off of the bed.

"Thank God it's Christmas Eve," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder from behind. "You know, I never gave you one of my gifts to you."

"Oh really? Well, I guess you'll just have to give it to me," I said. He let go of me and walked towards his dresser, opening a drawer and pulled out a black box. Edward walked back towards me and handed me the gift.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said as I opened it. He got me a gorgeous white gold necklace that had three diamonds dangling off the chain, from smallest to largest. It was beautiful.

"I love it!" I said, jumping on him to hug him. He chuckled, and then put me down. I handed him the necklace and put it on for me, leaving a kiss at the spot where the clasp is.

"Bella! We need to get ready!" Alice called, and I groaned. I loved just spending time with Edward, just enjoying each other's company. I turned around and saw his amused expression, and I glared.

"You think you're so funny, Cullen. Well, I'd hate to be the one who tells you this, but you're not funny, at all."

"Well, I believe I'm funny, and I also believe that you're adorable when you're trying to intimidate me."

"Suck up," I muttered, but of course he heard. "Before your sister attacks me, I'm going to go. See you in a few hours."

I walked into Alice's room and it was a mess. Clothes were thrown all over the place, and I saw Alice flinging clothes out of her closet.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, sitting on the couch in her room.

"She's trying to find her Jessica Simpson heels that match her outfit," Rose said while flipping through an issue of Cosmo, not looking up at me.

"Oh, alright. So, when are we gonna get ready for dinner?"

"When she fi-" Rose suddenly stopped in mid-sentence when she looked up at me and saw Edward's gift. "OH MY GOD! Bella! Where did you get that?"

"Christmas gift from Edward," I said, blushing slightly.

"Alice, did you see what your brother got Bella?!"

"No, let me see! He wouldn't let anyone see it, he even picked it out by himself," Alice said, getting out of the closet and holding a pair of black heels. "Oh my God, my brother out did himself. By the way, I found my shoes."

"Great! Let's get pretty!" Rose said, jumping up from the couch and making her way into Alice's bathroom. I laughed at her enthusiasm, and she growled as I was pushed into the chair. "Go ahead, laugh at the one holding the extremely hot curling iron, Bella." I instantly shut up when she said that, and she smirked.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the three of us were ready. I was wearing a short, grey skirt, black V-neck sweater, black opaque tights, and black ankle boots. Alice and Rose had on similar outfits to mine, except Rose had a black skirt, no tights, and red sweater, and Alice had a green sweater and grey skirt. The boys were downstairs playing video games. A string of profanities came out of my brother's mouth when he lost.

"Oh, too bad, Em. Looks like someone owes me twenty bucks," Edward said.

"Fuck off, Eddie boy. You'll get it," Emmett said, sulking over to the couch where Rose was sitting.

"I wanna play," I said. Jasper and Edward turned around and gave me incredulous looks. _Right, they don't know I'm pretty good._

"Bella, this game is pretty hard," Jasper said. "It's confusing too." Emmett coughed back a laugh, then choked on it. _Idiot._

"Alright, how about we make a bet? Let's say, each of us has to give fifty bucks to the winner?" I said as innocent as possible. Edward and Jasper looked at each other, shrugged, then nodded. I smiled at them, and then took the controller.

"We'll go easy on you, love," Edward said. I bit back the smile that was threatening to form on my face, and nodded. _The Godfather_ is my favorite video game, and I played it constantly with Emmett. I have the highest score on the hardest levels.

At first, I went easy on them, making it look like I had no idea what I was doing. Emmett sat on the couch, smirking. After half an hour, I completely owned Edward and Jasper. When I finished the final level and won, they stared at me dumbfounded.

"You hustled us!" Jasper exclaimed.

"She sure did," Emmett said, clapping his hands. "That's my little sister."

"I didn't know you played that well," Edward said, staring at me.

"What can I say? I grew up with Emmett, enough said."

"Yeah, Bella even beat _me_ when we were playing _Resident Evil_ during a sleepover. I'm sick at that game, and she beat me," Rose said, recalling the memory and crossing her arms in annoyance. The night, she didn't talk to me at all after the game since I beat her.

"Well, seeing how Bella won the bet, fifty dollars from each of you belongs to her," Alice said. I laughed as Edward and Jasper scowled as they reached for their wallets and pulled out fifty-dollar bills.

"This hundred bucks is going towards baby clothes," I sighed, putting it in my back pocket. "All my money is gonna be going towards baby shit."

"Oh Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I bought something for the babies!" She ran out of the living room into the hall closet, and came back carrying a bag. "When I was going shopping, I walked past this boutique that sells all baby clothes and other stuff, and I saw these and I had to get them."

I looked in the bag and saw two Little Giraffe Chenille baby blankets, one pink and one blue.

"Alice, their beautiful," I said, pulling out the pink one to look at it. "And it's so soft."

"I know. Those twins are only getting the best of everything," she said. I stood up from the ground and hugged her, saying thank you.

"Dinner's ready!" Elizabeth said, calling us from the dining room.

Dinner was amazing, as usual. Everyone talked about everything, from school to work to the future grandchildren on the way.

"So, Bella, you're parents are coming in for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded, since my mouth was currently preoccupied with chewing. "That's sweet of them. We all get to meet your parent's finally."

"Yeah, about that. They don't know I'm pregnant, so please don't mention it around them," I said after swallowing my food.

"They're not the greatest people either. Try not to hold it against Bella and me," Emmett said. He's always been worried about being judged because our parent's are the worst.

"Nonsense, no one will judge you," Esme said. "Everyone here knows that you two are kind, respectful, and caring. I doubt anyone would hold Charlie and Renee against you."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," I said, remembering that time in Brooklyn when Charlie and Renee had their fight in public this time. Onlookers we're whispering about Emmett and I, saying how the apples probably don't fall to far from the tree.

"That's because people tend to assume things without even knowing who the person is," Carlisle said, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We left the Masen's around midnight. Emmett and I drove Rose and Jasper home, then stopped at this little ice cream parlor that we always went to when we were younger when we would visit Esme and Carlisle. I was shocked to see that it was still open after all those years, since the last time we came here was when I was seven. After ordering our ice cream, we sat down at talked.

"What made you wanna come here, Em?" I asked, licking my spoon clean of my coffee ice cream and eating the huge brownie chunk.

"Does it make sense that I wanted to relive a part of my childhood?" Emmett said, sounding deep in thought.

"Since when is Emmett Swan nostalgic?" I teased.

"No idea. I just come here to think sometimes, and I've been doing that a lot lately," he said.

"I hope you haven't hurt yourself. Thinking can be a tough job for some people." He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. "Seriously though, Em, what's up? Why are you bugging lately?"

"Bella, I'm a senior this year. I'm going to college next year."

"I believe that happens when you graduate from high school."

"I have no idea what the hell I wanna do with my life. I've made it through school with just passing grades, my personality, and my looks," he said, and I gave him a look when he mentioned his looks.

"Listen, everyone can be intelligent. I know you're intelligent because I've seen your marks. There is no way you have just passing grades. Plus, your personality is what colleges want people to have. Do you honestly think that everyone in college who is smart spends their time locked up in libraries studying until they know everything? No, they don't. You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks Bells. I don't know, I've been stressing out lately, I feel like a girl."

"Good analogy, Em. I know how you feel, though. I still have another full year of high school yet. My kids, you're niece and nephew, are gonna be there when their mommy graduates high school. I'm scared. I'm especially scared about Charlie and Renee tomorrow."

"No one is going near Emmett Jr.!"

"Who the fuck is Emmett Jr.?"

"My nephew. I know you're gonna name him after his kick-ass Uncle Em, so I'm flattered, really."

"Um, hate to burst you're bubble, but there is no way my child is going to be named Emmett Jr. I don't think the world can handle another Emmett."

"Fine, fine. Let's go home."

"Em," I said as we walked out of the ice cream parlor. "Have I told you that you're the best big brother in the entire world?"

"Don't need to tell me what I already know," he joked, and I slapped his arm playfully. "Ouch. You're a pretty cool lil sis, I guess."

"Thanks Em."

* * *

_**The Next Morning: Christmas Day**_

"Merry Christmas!" Alice screamed when she walked into my room.

"Alice! I need my sleep. Santa can wait," I said and threw the pillow back over my head. It was only six-thirty in the morning, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Nonsense Bella! We need to open presents _now_. There are presents here and my house that need to be unwrapped!" She jumped on the end of my bed and pulled the pillow off my face. I growled at her.

"Alice Cullen, I am pregnant and tired, let me sleep."

"Nope. It's Christmas Bella! No need to be a Scrooge," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Bah-fucking-humbug. Well, since you woke me up, I might as well get up," I groaned, rolling out of bed. I was so stiff, since sleeping hasn't been as comfortable as it used to be because of baby number one and baby number two.

"That's the spirit Bella! Come on, we need to go open presents!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. My phone started to ring, so I walked back in my room and opened it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? It's your mom._"

"Hello Renee. How can I help you at six-thirty in the morning?"

"_Well, your father decided to tell me today that we're going to your aunt and uncle's for Christmas this year. First, I'm very glad you invited us, and second, what time?_"

"Dinner's probably gonna be served around five-ish. So, come whenever, just not anytime before three."

"_Sounds perfect. I'll see you later, honey. I love you,_" She said. I hated it when she said she loved me, because she never meant it, she just thought that's what mothers needed to say.

"No you don't, but okay. Goodbye Renee, see you later." I hung up the phone before she could answer back and stuffed it in my pocket. I saw Alice was waiting out in the hallway for me, and she looked concerned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Renee wanted to know what time to come in, so I told her anytime after three."

"Oh alright, just checking. So, what did you get Edward for Christmas?"

"You'll find out. But, he's definitely gonna like shit his pants when he finds out."

"It's that good of a present?"

"It's the fucking present of all presents, Alice. I'm gonna give him like all his other presents first and save the best for last."

"Can I see it?" she asked, jumping up and down as we reached the stairs.

"Nope, you're gonna have to wait, just like everyone else."

"God, you and Edward are so alike! He won't let me see anything he got you," she whined and I laughed. "Oh! Did I tell you my mom and dad got me a new yellow Porsche?!"

"No fucking way! I want another car so bad. I mean, I love my Escalade, and I'm probably gonna be using it a lot with the babies, but it would be amazing to have this hot sports car that everyone's just like damn."

"I know. When I saw it parked outside my house, I screamed so loud. It's bright yellow and I named it Banana!" I laughed loudly when she told me she named her car.

"I love you Alice," I said in between laughs.

"Who doesn't? Now, come on! Everyone's waiting for you missy," she said, pulling me into the living room. Edward, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Mr. Masen were in my living room sitting around the tree.

"Morning Bella!" Esme said.

"Hi everyone. Merry Christmas," I said, sitting down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, love," he whispered in my ear, and I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, this annoying pixie woke the pregnant one up from sleeping to open presents, so let's open some," I said.

"We still have a bunch of presents for everyone at our house, so once we're done here, we'll head over there," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, so all the blue ones are Bella's. The pink ones are mine, red is Rose's presents. Then, Jasper has all the black presents, Emmett's are orange, and Edward's are green!" Alice explained. When I started buying everyone's Christmas gifts, she told me what color paper to use on that person's gift. Only she would color coordinate the wrapping paper. I stood up and started giving everyone his or her gifts, to help move along the process. I walked back towards Edward, who was surrounded by blue and green boxes.

"Well, might as well get started," I said as I sat down on the couch, and picked up the closest present that was mine.

After two hours at my house, opening presents, we we're done. I got an entire new wardrobe, make-up and hair stuff, DVDs, a new cell phone, a new computer, and jewelry. I still didn't give Edward his gift yet, and I was getting nervous that he wouldn't like it. Everyone was gathering their stuff together, and walking out of the living room.

"Edward, can you come here for a minute?" I asked, walking towards the door that led to the garage.

"Sure, is everything alright?" he asked, walking towards me. I took his and shook my head.

"No, I just need your help for a minute." I opened the door, and walked into the garage. He followed behind me, then stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you like it?" He was speechless, staring at the black Aston Martin DB9 Volante that was parked in my garage, with a huge red bow on the hood.

"It's amazing," he finally stammered out. "Whose is it?"

"Yours. Merry Christmas, baby," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"No seriously, whose is it?"

"It's yours. The keys are in the ignition, waiting for you." He lifted me up and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he said, putting me down, and running towards the driver's side of the car. I laughed, and then walked to the passenger's side.

"Do you want to drive it to your house?"

"Fuck yes! Does Emmett know you got me this?"

"No one knows. Alice wanted to see, but I said she had to wait."

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to though," he said, taking my hand in his.

"I wanted to. You've been amazing about me being pregnant this entire time. You haven't made me feel like you're going to leave me the first chance you get," I said.

"I would never." We pulled out of the garage, and everyone was waiting outside for us.

"No fucking way!" Emmett screamed, then ran towards the car. "You got an Aston Martin! From who?!"

"Me," I said, smiling up at him.

"Wow, Bella. I've been your brother for, what, sixteen or seventeen years, and the most expensive thing you've gotten me was tickets to the Superbowl. You've known him for four years, and you get him an Aston Martin?!"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" I teased. "Come on Em, those Superbowl tickets were amazing, don't even lie."

"True, but damn. Edward, you're fucking lucky."

"Bella! You got him a car?!" Alice screamed, running out of the house. "Oh my God! How much did this cost!"

"You don't wanna know," I said. "But, the upside is that it wasn't my money. I used Renee and Charlie's money from when they sold drugs for a few years."

"Good job putting that money to good use," Jasper said. Rose was right behind him, staring at the car with wide-eyes.

"Never let anyone ever touch this car," Rose said. "Some retarded mechanic will either steal the parts or completely fuck it up."

"Wasn't planning on having anyone but you touch this car, Rose," Edward said. "So, now that we're done staring at the best gift ever from my amazing girlfriend, let's go open more gifts at my house."

Edward and I drove to his house in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, he would look over at me and have the biggest smile on his face.

"So, I'm guessing I did pretty good in the gift department," I said, breaking the silence.

"You really did not have to get me this. It's fucking amazing, Bella. I've dreamed of owning a car like this."

"Well, I felt bad that your Volvo got stolen and you were stuck with a Navigator, which is a hot car by the way, but it's not exactly tiny. So, I saw this in a dealership and it basically had Edward Cullen written all over it."

"I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too," I said. We reached his house and he parked the car in the garage, next to a car with a sheet over it. "What's under here?" I asked, pointing to the covered car.

"Hm, why don't you lift the sheet to see?" he said. I shrugged, then took the sheet of the car. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "Merry Christmas, love. Looks like we had the same gift ideas this year." I was shocked that a blue Jaguar XKR Convertible with a silver bow on the hood was under the sheet.

"Edward, this isn't mine, is it?"

"I think it is. I noticed you looking at this car every time you saw it, so I figured you wanted it."

"Oh my God, this is mine?!" I said, and then jumped on Edward. He laughed as I kissed everywhere possible on his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you like the car so much." He said as I got off of him and walked around my new car. I sat down in the driver's side, and noticed a black box sitting on the passenger's side.

"Edward, what's this?" I asked, picking up the box. His eyes widened as I held it up, and he quickly grabbed it out of my hands. "Edward, what the hell was that for? What's in the box?"

"Well, I didn't wanna give you this in my garage, but whatever. Open it," he said, handing me back the box. I looked at him carefully, and then slowly opened the box. In it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It has a white gold band and a single diamond in the middle, but the diamond was HUGE. I looked at it with wide-eyes, and then looked up at Edward.

"Is this.." I asked, and he shook his head.

"Not exactly. I know we're really young and still have our whole lives ahead of us, but I can't see my life without you. It's kind of like a promise ring, saying that one day I'll marry you. I know we've done everything backwards, seeing how you're already pregnant, but I wanted everything to turn out right."

"Edward, I love it. I don't know what to say," I told him, tears forming in my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. Just take it and remember that one day you'll be my wife," he said, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on my left ring finger. I leaned over towards him and kissed him sweetly.

"One day I'll be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. Let's go, Alice is probably bugging out right now." He walked over to the driver's side, opened the door for me, and helped me out of the car. _Always the gentleman._ We walked into his house and found everyone in the living room, eating Elizabeth's brownies.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Emmett asked after he swallowed his brownie.

"Edward was giving me my Christmas gift," I said as I took a seat next to Alice.

"Disgusting. She's already prego Eddie. I don't want my niece and nephew to get poked in the eye," Emmett said, reaching for the last brownie. I beat him to it and grabbed it off the plate.

"No you pervert. I bought her a car," Edward said, throwing a pillow at Emmett's head.

"Jesus, what's with everyone buying each other cars this year? Did I miss some kind of gift memo?" he said, and I laughed. My brother could be such an idiot at times.

"No fucking way," I heard Alice say quietly. I turned my head and saw her staring at the ring on my finger. "Rose, Bella, let's go upstairs to get ready."

"Fine," Rose and I said in unison. We walked upstairs, and once we reached Alice's room, I was pushed on her bed.

"You and my brother are engaged?!" she screamed, and Rose gasped.

"What?! When, how, where!" Rose asked.

"No, we're not engaged. It's like a promise ring sort of. He's like promising me that we'll get married one day."

"Aw, that is so cute," Rose said. "Why can't your brother be all cute and romantic like that?!"

"If he was like that, would you go for him?"

"Not at all, but that's besides the point. When did this happen?"

"He brought me into the garage to give me my gift, the Jaguar I've been looking at in my favorite color, and the box was on the chair."

"Bella, that is so cute. Alright, so it's almost three, and you're parents are coming in soon. We need to get ready," Alice said, walking into her bathroom to plug in her curling iron. I sighed, thinking about how tonight could possibly go. Well, at least a lawyer would be there to see my crazy parents. I got off the bed and walked towards Alice's closet to get the dress she got me for Christmas that I left here. After putting it on, I walked into the bathroom to endure torture. _The things I do to look good._

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as I walked to my front door to answer it. Charlie and Renee were on the other side, and I started to panic.

"No, not really. Whatever, I'll get over it. Here goes nothing," I said, and opened the door.

"Bella! I missed you," Renee said, flinging herself towards me to give me a hug. "Sweetie, I think you've gained some weight."

"Gee, thanks Renee. That's just what every girl wants to here. Oh, hello Charlie," I said when I noticed my father had come in.

"Hello Bella. Where is everyone?"

"The living room. Oh, Charlie, Renee, this is my boyfriend, Edward," I said, introducing Edward to them. Charlie just grunted and walked away, but Renee stayed and looked him over.

"He's cute, but if he's not good in bed then the relationship will never work out," she said. Edward was trying to hide the smirk that was about to form on his perfect face, since he thinks he's so amazing in bed. _Even though he is_.

"Great morals Renee, really," I said, turning away and walking into the living room. Charlie seemed to be having a civilized conversation with Carlisle, and James, Esme and Carlisle's lawyer, was having a conversation with Mr. Masen.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the dining room. Edward and I walked in together hand in hand, and I heard Charlie growl.

"She shouldn't have a boyfriend at her age," he said to Carlisle. "She could end up pregnant." I tried to choke back the ironic laugh that wanted to come out, since I did end up pregnant, not that I'm complaining.

"Edward is a very nice boy, extremely well-mannered. He's been through a lot with Bella, and they seem to love each other," Carlisle said, defending me.

"She's seventeen, what does she know about love?"

"I know enough that I'm in love with Edward, Charlie," I said, turning around. He seemed shocked that I was eavesdropping, but I didn't care. I sat down next to Edward, and across from my parents. Carlisle stood up from his speech to make a toast.

"This year, all our families are here together to celebrate Christmas and the New Year. Let this year be better than the last, and let's hope that everyone accepts everything that comes his or her way. Hopefully new additions to this family are accepted and loved. Merry Christmas," he said, and then sat back down. I raised my glass, and then took a huge sip.

Dinner was going well, surprisingly. No angry outbursts happened between Renee and Charlie yet, and they didn't know about the twins, yet. I sighed and leaned into Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"So Emmett, what are you going to do with your life," Charlie asked. I heard Emmett sigh, since he always hated having this conversation with him.

"I'm thinking of being a lawyer," he answered.

"Lawyer's are troublemakers. You need to do something useful with your life, and not waste it."

"I think that you should let Emmett choose what he wants to do with his life for once," I said, defending my brother.

"I'm just stating my opinion," Charlie said.

"Yeah, and I'm just stating mine," I told him, and then slammed my left hand down on the table. I heard Renee gasp, and I followed her gaze down to my ring finger.

"You're engaged?" she asked. I noticed Charlie stiffen and glare at Edward.

"No, I'm not. It's a gift from Edward, though," I said.

"Good, you're far too young to be engaged. If you get married so young, you'll end up pregnant," she said.

"Not true. Being married doesn't mean she'll end up pregnant. What are you five, Renee?" Emmett said.

"No, but I don't want my baby girl end up pregnant from someone who truly doesn't care about her. Seeing how she isn't pregnant, we don't have to worry about this," she said, shrugging. I looked over at Edward, and he nodded. I groaned, knowing that I needed to tell them sooner or later. _So much for dinner going well_.

"I'm pregnant," I said. Charlie choked on the food he was chewing, and Renee's eyes widened.

"That's not funny, Isabella," Charlie said, once he stopped coughing.

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Do you know who the father is, or have you just been a slut since you came here?" Renee asked.

"I'm the father," Edward said.

"I don't appreciate being called a slut in front of my friends and family. How about we take this into the living room, so we don't ruin everyone else's Christmas," I said, rising out of my seat and walking towards the living room. Edward was right next to me and Renee and Charlie behind. I also noticed James getting out of his seat, probably to find out what happens.

"He'll leave you," Renee said once she stepped into the living room.

"I've been pregnant for about four months now. Wouldn't he have left already?"

"Well, then I don't know, but you getting pregnant is the last straw. Your father and I haven't been happy with you living here, so you're coming back to Brooklyn with us."

"No shot. There is no way I'm going back there to here you and him fight constantly. It's an unstable environment, and I refuse to raise my children there."

"That's why you're getting rid of them, one or another, even if I have to kill them myself," Charlie said.

"I'm keeping them. Abortion is wrong and I'm not giving them up for adoption. There is no way you are going near my children, Charlie."

"You know deep down he doesn't love you, Bella. Look at him, and then look at you. You're plain, there is nothing special about you. He probably feels bad for you, that's why he's staying with you," Renee said. I felt traitorous tears fall down my cheeks. Renee always knew what my weak spot was, and she got me good this time.

"I'm not leaving. You both are terrible parents. All I know is that right now, Edward says he loves me, and I believe him. If he doesn't feel the same way in a few years, months, weeks, even tomorrow, then fine. I'll just hold on to the memories I've had with him the past four months if that happens. Listen, it would be really nice if you two would just leave," I said, the tears falling at a rapid speed.

"The only place these two are going is jail. I have Charlie threatening to kill your babies on tape, and they both have a warrant out for a drug bust. You two are going with these gentlemen over here," James said.

Four police officers walked into my living room and handcuffed my parents. I didn't care because Renee's words still filled my head. _'You know deep down he doesn't love you .. He probably feels bad, that's why he's staying._' It couldn't be true, could it? I ran upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed, crying. I heard the door open and felt someone sit on my bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing circles on my back.

"I don't know what I would do if you ever left me, Edward. I mean, I would have constant reminders of you if you did," I said, placing my hands on my stomach.

"_**I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you. I wait here forever just to, to see you smile, cause it's true, I am nothing with you. Through it all, I've made my mistakes. I stumble and fall, but I mean these words, I want you to know with everything I won't this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go,**_**" **He said, and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with sincerity, and right there I knew he wouldn't leave me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you so much, Bella. You have no idea," he said, kissing my forehead, my nose, then my lips. "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"Not at all, I want to go to sleep actually. Will you stay with me?"

"Always," he said. I got off my bed and walked into my bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward was waiting for me, and I crawled into bed next to him.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**yay, i thought this chapter was pretty good. but, tell me what you think & dont hold back. i can take it, lol. **

**so the songs are .. **

**4Ever by The Veronicas **

**& **

**With Me by Sum 41**


	13. Chapter 13: New Year's Eve

_**New Years Eve**_

"I cannot take one more phone call from Charlie and Renee! Aren't they only allowed one phone call?!" I said while falling backwards on my bed. It's only been a few days since they got arrested, and Emmett and I have been getting calls from them non-stop since Christmas.

"Probably one a day. You'd think after the third call they'd realize your not paying their bail," Jasper said, sitting on the couch in my room.

"My parent's are retarded. They think by constantly calling us, we'll give in. Dumb pricks," Emmett said, throwing a magazine at the wall.

"HEY! If the picture of Chace Crawford is ruined because you threw that magazine at my wall, I will kill you," I threatened.

"He is so hot," Rose said while getting on my bed, along with Alice.

"Oh my God, I know. He is the epitome of sex," Alice said, sighing dreamily as she lay down.

"The things I would do to him," I said.

"Hello, you do know you're amazingly hot boyfriends are sitting in the room with you as you girls have your sick fantasies about some famous pretty boy," Emmett said.

"It's not like they'll leave us for him, even if they got the chance. Right, Bella?" Edward said, looking up at me hopefully.

"Sorry hon, I would leave in a heartbeat. Have you seen his smile? It makes all warm and fuzzy inside. As much as I love you, if he wanted me, I would be right there," I said, grinning widely. Alice and Rose were giggling and nodding in agreement, knowing they would do the same thing.

"God, if I met Kellan Lutz, one of the guys from that new movie coming out, you would be so gone Em," Rose said.

"Thanks Rosie-baby. Love you too," Emmett said glumly.

"Jackson Rathbone is GORGEOUS. I'd like him in my pants right now, thank you very much," Alice said, fanning her self for dramatic effect. "What about you Bella? Any eye-candy you like from the new movie?"

"Hm, Rob Pattinson is a cutie, but Cam Gigandet is so hot," I said. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all had angry and disturbed looks on their faces.

"Isn't this the type of crap you talk about when we're not around?" Emmett said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, so get out," Rose said simply. "Listen, it's not like we'll ever get with these guys anyway, there's no shot."

"Listen, I'm going to meet Chace one day, you'll see," I said in a matter-of-fact tone as I reached down to grab a magazine.

"I agree with Em. It's a bit awkward hearing my pregnant girlfriend talk about other guys," Edward said.

"Hey, I might be pregnant, but I'm still a teenager. I'm only sixteen, Edward."

"Besides, this kind of talking is reserved for girls nights," Alice said. "Which we haven't had in a while."

"You're right, that's so depressing," Rose said. "But, tonight is New Year's Eve. What are we gonna do?"

"Party!" Emmett screamed, jumping to his feet and scaring the living crap out of me.

"Nice job giving the pregnant one a heart attack, Em. I won't be much fun at a party, since I can't drink and I'm fat."

"You're not fat, Bella. Besides, we bought cute clothes for you to wear that look amazing over the baby bump," Alice said.

"Obviously Bella is trying to say she doesn't wanna go to a party," Jasper said. I mouthed 'thank you' to him, since he was the only one who caught on. "Why don't we stay here tonight?"

"And do what?" Edward said.

"We can have our own party," I said.

"Just the six of us?" Rose asked.

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea. I mean, we've been to party's non-stop lately, because of Christmas. Just hanging out the six of us could be fun," Alice said.

"Yeah, and I don't have to get dressed up! YES!" I said, clapping happily.

"Just this one night, Bella. Alright, boys, everyone out!" Alice said. They all groaned and complained as they got up to leave. "So, Bella, have you thought of any names for the babies?"

"Well, I like the names Anthony, Kyle, Caleb, and Aiden for a boy. I'm actually leaning towards Caleb Anthony, but I haven't talked to Edward about it," I said.

"That is such a hot name," Rose said, and I laughed. "What about the girl?"

"Um, Alessandra, Marissa, Sophia, and Haley are my favorite girl names."

"Marissa Sophia sounds so pretty together," Alice said.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean nothing's definite yet with the names. I still have a few months to decided, and I need to talk to Edward about it definitely."

"True. Alright, I'm ready," Rose said. She was wearing Soffee shorts and a sweatshirt, perfect for a sleepover. I had on my Pink sweatpants from Victoria's Secret and a cami, while Alice was sleeping in some pajama set she got from Victoria's Secret.

"Honestly, Alice, do you always have to look good?" I asked as I threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my glasses.

"I happen to like to look good for my boyfriend," she stated.

"Ali, Jasper's seen you with throw up all over you after a night of binge drinking, sweetie. He's not going to say anything if you don't look perfect to bed," Rose said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, skanks. Just because I look good doesn't mean you have to bitch about it," she said bitingly.

"Alright. Have a period Alice, shit," Rose said sarcastically.

"Yeah, word. I'm supposed to be the one with mood swings, but whatever. Just calm your ass down, and I'm going downstairs to make some type of food," I said.

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen, only to find my idiot brother, boyfriend, and friend covered in flour.

"What the fuck did you three morons do?" I asked, looking around at the flour-covered kitchen.

"We were gonna cook something until dipshit over hear ripped over the bag of flour," Jasper said, pointing towards my brother who grinning widely.

"Oops?" he said, putting his hands up and shrugging. I started laughing at his expression, since he looked so much like a five year old covered in flour.

"There's no way I'm cleaning this up," I told them when they started taking out the mops. "You three are on your own."

"But Bella," Emmett whined. "I'm not the smartest person and I could end up making a bigger mess. If I make a bigger mess that involves water, I could slip. If I slip, I could hit my head and get a concussion. If I get a concussion, I won't be able to see Emmett Jr. and the other baby born. If I can't see Emmett Jr. and the other baby born, they won't be able to know how amazing their Uncle Em is. If they don't know..."

"Shut the fuck up Em!" Rose said as see walked into the kitchen. "I just wanna smack the shit out of you when start doing that."

"Love you too, Rosie," he said sarcastically.

"We'll supervise," Alice said as she hopped up on the counter to sit. Edward lifted me up so I could sit next to Alice. Rose was leaning against the counter, poking Emmett with a broomstick. The boys huffed and started to clean the kitchen. **(A/N: Emmett : BOLD ; Jasper : **Underline**)**

"**It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us! 'Steada treated, we get tricked. 'Steada kisses, we get kicked! **It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, it's the hard-knock row we how! Cotton blankets, 'steada of wool! Empty bellies, 'steada of full! It's the hard-knock life." My brother and Jasper started to sing as they mopped the floor. I started bursting out laughing, since I absolutely loved Annie. Edward was chuckling and grimacing, since he wasn't the movie's biggest fan. "**Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n? Don't it seem like there's never any light! Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in? It's easier than putting up a fight! No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow, or if you shrink! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! **From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Oh! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life! **Santa Claus we never see.** Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?** No one cares for you a smidge, when you're in an orphanage.**"

"You'll stay up til this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler Building," Rose said. I was literally crying from laughing so hard at this point. Edward had given up cleaning and joined Alice and I in our hysterics at our retarded friends.

"**Yank the whiskers from her chin. Jab her with a safety pin. Make her drink a mickey finn****.**** I love you, Miss Hannigan,**" Jasper and Emmett sang, Emmett singing the last part sweetly to Rose, who gave him the middle finger.

"Get to work. Strip them beds. I said get to work!" Rose screamed.

"**It's the hard-knock life for us, it's the hard-knock life for us. No one cares for you, a smidge, when you're in an orphanage. It's the hard-knock life, **it's the hard-knock life, **it's the hard-knock life!**" Jasper and Emmett finished their performance and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. A round of applause for the lovely Ms. Hannigan," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. She curtseyed, and then started laughing.

"That had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen," I said, wiping the tears off my face.

"Eddie-boy pussied out when we started," Jasper said.

"Show-tunes really aren't my thing guys, sorry," Edward said, and I giggled.

"God, the things we do when we're this bored," Alice said.

"I know, and now I'm in the mood to watch _Chicago._ We should do that, since it's only like five and we still have seven hours until the ball drops," Rose said. I jumped off the counter and walked into the living room to find my _Chicago_ DVD.

"I know every song in this movie," Alice said as she came up behind me to help me find the DVD. "Got it!"

"Yes! Best movie ever. Every time I watch it I bust out singing every time," I said as I fell back onto the couch.

Surprisingly, Rose, Alice, and I stayed quiet for most of the movie, until the Cell Block Tango came on. The three of us got off the couch, and started to sing along with the actors on TV. **(A/N: Bella is BOLD ; Rose is **_Italic_** ; Alice is **Underline**)**

"_**He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same.**_** Pop! **Six!_ Squish!_ Uh uh, **Cicero, **_Lipschitz!_." We sang our memorized lines in perfect sync with the movie. You see, this is what happens when you and your best friends are sick at the same time and watch the same musical movies over and over again.

"**You know how people have these little habits that get you down, like Ernie. Ernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew, POP. Like, I come home this one day and there's Ernie, layin' on the couch, chewin', no, not chewin', poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, 'Ernie, you pop that gum one more time', and he did. So, I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots into his head. He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same.**"

"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago, and he told me he was sing and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out, single my ass. Not only was he married, well he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic. He had it coming, he had it coming, he took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it, it was a murder but not a crime."

"_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner. Minding my own business, in storms my husband Wilbrin in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman', he says. He was crazy and kept on screaming 'You been screwing the milkman'. Then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same._"

We always skipped the Hungarian girl part, since we never learned how to properly say the words. But, we did figure out what they meant.

"**My sister, Veronica and I had this double act, and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. With the last number in our act, we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So, this one night before the show, we're down at the hotel Cicero. The three of us, boozin', having a few laughs, and we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie, doing number seventeen: the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. They had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming all along. I didn't do it, but if I done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?**"

"_I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But, he was always trying to find himself. He go out every night looking for himself, and along the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead._"

"_**They had it comin', they had it comin', they had it comin' all along. 'Cause if they used us and they abused us, how could they tell us that we were wrong? He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same.**_"

"Very nice ladies," Emmett said, clapping while wiping tears off his face from laughing.

"Thank you, thank you," Alice said, bowing. I giggled at her, and then sat back down next to Edward. We watched the rest of the movie quietly.

"Finally! It's over. Now, video games!" Emmett screamed as Alice was taking the movie out of the DVD player. He jumped off the couch and dove for the PlayStation.

"Yo Em! Let's not play some morbid game tonight, alright?" I said, and he nodded, putting down _Resident Evil_.

"Okay, if video games are out, what are we gonna do?" Jasper said.

"Twister!" Emmett said.

"I'm four months pregnant asshole. What else can we do?"

"Truth or dare," Rose said. Everyone nodded in agreement, seeing how it was probably the safest game to play.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Why do I have to go first?" I whined.

"Because I said so and everything I say goes, now truth or dare."

"Stupid evil pixie," I muttered under my breath and she glared at me. "Truth."

"What's one secret absolutely no one knows about you."

"Remember last year when I could never go out with youse because of work because I was saving up for a new car? I worked at a strip club in Times Square," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You did?!" Rose said, and I nodded. "Damn Bella, I didn't think you'd be a stripper."

"It was for like a year and I made bank. Oh, and I swear Edward, if you asked me for anything relating to that, I will break off your dick. Got me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Good boy. Now, Em, truth or dare?"

"No more. You have ruined the classic game Truth of Dare after that lovely confession, my dear sister. Now I need to bleach my brain to get the idea of my sister at a strip club out of my brain."

"In order to bleach a bad image out of your brain, you need one, and brother dearest, your brain is non-existent."

"Nice comeback, sis. Where'd you hear that one? From a drunk pervert trying to cop a feel? Oh, maybe it was one of the many businessmen who you turned tricks for?"

"You went to far, Em. I never did that kind of shit, and no one touched me. The owner knew I was fifteen and he knew I was only staying for a short time. You need to learn when you take things to far," I told him, and then walked into the kitchen to avoid him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen with Rose.

"No. I'm not proud that I worked there last year, but I'm not ashamed of it. A majority of those girls are stripping to make money for college. I met one girl, Anna, who wanted to become a lawyer and had the grades to go to Harvard but couldn't afford it because her parents have been in jail since she was ten. The owner there is mad chill, he protected girls like me and Anna."

"It's okay Bella. Everyone does things that are out of character for us, and it's good that you're not ashamed of it. I'm just shocked that we didn't know. I would have been up there with you, God knows I need the money," Rose said, and I laughed. "Besides, don't take everything that Emmett says to heart. He's a jerk off ninety-nine percent of the time."

"You'd think I'd be used to that since he's been around my entire life and I'm still not able to handle some of the stuff he says. Whatever, he's not ruining my New Year's Eve. Let's go to Times Square."

"It's gonna be packed," Alice said.

"I got it covered. Let me just make a call," I said while taking out my cell phone to call Mac, the owner of the club I worked out.

"_Hello?_" He said when he answered.

"Mac? It's Bella Swan, I worked for you last year."

"_Bella! It's been too long. How have you been? How's school?_"

"It's good. How's the club?"

"_Not the same without you, sweetheart. As much as I miss seeing you around, I'm glad this wasn't a permanent thing for you._"

"Me too, I just miss you and some of the girls. Besides, my body's not in the best shape for dancing anymore, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"_For you, anything_."

"Okay, well, a few of my friends and I wanted to go into Times Square tonight, but I know it's gonna be so packed."

"_Well, I do have a reserved spot down there that I wasn't planning on using. Do you want it?_"

"That would be amazing, Mac. I owe you."

"_Nonsense. Just come to visit every once in a while. Just because you don't dance no more, doesn't mean you can't come see your old boss_."

"You're right. Thanks Mac, I'll stop by soon with my friends. I'm sure they'll want to meet my old boss."

"_Doesn't everyone want to meet me? Alright, babe, I have two blondes waiting for me in the back. I'll make a call to Giancarlo telling him that you and a few guests are taking my spot. Ciao Bella._"

"Things never change. Bye Mac, and thanks again," I laughed, and then hung up. "Alright, we are going to Times Square!"

"Once again, it's going to be packed," Alice said.

"I just got off the phone with my old boss. He has a spot reserved for him down there every year, and we're using it. Now, let's GO!" I told them and walked out of the kitchen. Rose walked over to the mirror in the living room to make sure her hair looked okay, while Alice stomped out of the kitchen.

"We need to get ready now. I'll plug in the straightener and get the make-up ready. Bella, go upstairs and find something to wear, you too Rose." she said.

"No, we need to go now. " I told her. Rose was still working on her hair.

"There is no way I'm going to Times Square on New Year's Eve looking like _this_," she said. "Right Rose?"

"Actually, I was going to put on my So Lows and grab my UGGS. I wasn't planning on getting dressed up tonight," she said, and my jaw dropped in shock. _Rosalie Hale_ not wanting to get dressed up.

"Fine, Rose can look like a bum. Come on Bella, let's go," she said, pulling my arm.

"I was actually planning on wearing what Rose is wearing. Since when do I ever want to get dressed up for anything?"

"You two are so difficult!" she said and stomped up the stairs. Rose and I looked at each other then laughed.

"Uh, where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Times Square. Since I'm so amazing, I got us reserved spots from an old friend, my old boss," I said, glaring at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella," he said, his eyes downcast.

"Whatever Em. Rose, we should get changed and make sure Alice isn't getting fully ready," I said.

"You're right, let's go."

Rose and I changed into our black So Lows. I put on a bright blue Hollister sweatshirt that showed my baby bump and my black UGGS. Rose was wearing a green Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and chestnut UGGS. When she started looking for her earrings she bumped into Alice, who flipped out.

"Watch where you're fucking going Rosalie!" She screamed.

"Yo! What the fuck is your problem tonight?"

"I'm pissed off because I have no time to get ready and look good because I need to show Jasper that I'm better than Cassandra!" She said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cassandra? What does she have to do with anything?" I asked, completely confused.

"I was looking through his phone the other day because I was bored and they've been talking on the phone. I asked him about it and he said that he didn't call her, but he was definitely lying. I could tell."

"Aw, Ali-bear. Do you want me to talk to him? I'll beat him up," I said, and she gave me a watery smile. "Seriously though, I'll find out what the fuck is going on."

"Later. Right now, we should go," she said, getting off of my bed and walking towards the door. I glanced at Rose who shrugged.

* * *

"Oh my God, it's amazing here," Rose said, staring in awe at the amount of people and celebrities around.

"I know, I can't believe we're actually here," I said. A cold breeze blew past and I shivered. Edward wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, and he kissed my forehead.

"No fucking way! T.I.'s on stage! Everyone better shut the fuck up," Emmett screamed, and it was so loud the entire crowd heard us.

"Now, that's the way to get this crowd to shut up," T.I. said, laughing. He started his song _Whatever You Like_, and Emmett started singing along to Rose.

"_**Anytime you want to, pick up the telephone, you know it ain't nothing, drop a couple stacks on you. Want it, you can get it, my dear. Five million dollar homes, drop Bentleys, I swear, yeah. I want yo' body, need yo' body, long as you got me, you won't need nobody. You want it, I got it, go get it, I buy it. Tell them other broke niggas be quiet.**_" he said directly to her, making her blush. I always found it amusing how he can be so sweet sometimes, even with a song like this. "_**Stacks on deck, patron on ice, and we can pop bottles all night, and baby you can have whatever you like. I said you can have whatever you like.**_"

"They're so cute together," Alice said, sighing and leaning on my shoulder. "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, he got a phone call," Edward said, and Alice looked at me with glassy eyes.

"I'll be right back," I said. Jasper was standing in a corner behind the stage, smiling as he talked on the phone.

".. Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye." he said. When he turned around and saw me, he jumped back in surprise. "Oh, hey Bella. What's up?"

"Who was that?" I asked, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"It was, uh, my mom. She wanted to know where Rose and me were."

"Bullshit. Why do you talk to Cassandra on the phone? You know she hates Alice and she wants to get in your pants."

"She's nothing like that at all. She gets me," he said.

"And Alice doesn't? Do you know how much you're hurting her by being weirdly distant all of a sudden?"

"I love Alice, but things are kind of weird at the moment. Cassandra just understands."

"You sound like a fucking girl, Jasper. Honestly, in this situation, you can't have both. You're going to end up choosing, so it's better if you handle this now instead of later when it'll hurt so much more."

"I don't know if I can or want to choose," he said bluntly. I heard someone gasp behind me, and it was Alice.

"Seriously, Jasper? After all we've been through, you don't know who you would choose between if it came down to it?"

"Alice, we're just friends."

"Yeah, you say that now. Later though I'll find out something has been going on between you two."

"Why are you attracted to her? I mean, she's the uglier version of Alice. She's an Alice-wannabe," I said, and Jasper's jaw tightened.

"No she isn't," he defended her. "I'll admit she has a lot of qualities that are similar to Alice's, but at least she isn't so much to deal with?"

"You're a jackass Jasper."

"_**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams, my Cinderella story scene? When do you think you'll finally see that you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't get rid of me ever. Like it or not even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have seen.**_" Alice said, getting in Jasper's face. "What are you gonna do Jasper? Tell me right now so I know before I'm completely heartbroken."

"Alice, I love you. She's only my friend, I don't understand why you're freaking out about this." **(A/N: Jasper is going to be **_Italics_** and Alice is going to be BOLD. Just so you know.)**

"**Stop right right, I gotta know right now, before we go any further, do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me; will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now, before we go any futher, do you love me? Will you love me forever?**"

"_Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it, and I'll give you my answer in the morning._"

"Don't bother," Alice said coldly. "That's a good enough answer for me. Have fun with a cheap imitation of me."

"Alice!" he called after he as she ran back into the crowd by Edward and everyone. I stepped in front of him before he could run after her.

"You, Jasper Hale, are the biggest idiot I have ever met! You can't choose between Alice, the girl who you've known and been in love with since, what, first grade; and Cassandra, who's been with more guys than you can even imagine, had an STD, and basically lives at the clinic downtown?!"

"It's not that easy, Bella."

"Tell me, Jasper, why isn't it easy to say no to her?!"

"She has something on Alice that could completely ruin her reputation! You think I want that to happen?!" he screamed in my face.

"We all know everything about each other, Jasper. Whatever she has against Alice, I'm sure it's a lie."

"Right, because we all knew you were a stripper. Listen, I need to go, tell everyone I said Happy New Year when the ball drops."

"No New Year's kiss for Alice this year? You're going to be on her shit list for so long, I hope you know what you're throwing away, Jazz."

"Trust me, I'm doing it for Alice, no matter what you think."

"Jasper, what is with the sudden hostility? You and me have been best friends since I came here. This isn't the Jasper we all know and love. Cassandra's changing you, and not for the better."

"Bella, please, I've heard what Cass says about Alice. How do you think I like hearing that my girlfriend was caught with Brad Anglely in the bio room hooking up?"

"Alice would never! Where did you hear this?!"

"People."

"Good fucking answer Jasper. When did this happen exactly?"

"A few months ago, maybe. It was probably around the same time you found out you were pregnant. Cass saw her in the classroom with someone during her free."

"You are such an asswipe. She was in the bio room with Rose and me, not Brad! I had a mental breakdown after figuring out I might be pregnant."

"Why would.." he said, trying to figure everything out.

"Cassandra will do and say anything to get Alice away from you."

"Oh, maybe I should.."

"Go find Alice? Good idea," I told him, then walked back into the crowd. Edward looked at me with curious eyes, and I groaned and shook my head.

"What happened?"

"Your friend is a dipshit."

"Oh, okay. Look, the ball is about to drop," Edward said, and I looked up in the sky.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1! Happy New Year!_" Everyone screamed as it reached midnight.

"Happy New Year. I love you," Edward said as he leaned down to give my New Year's kiss.

"I love you too," I told him when we broke away.

"Alice!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw Jasper running through the crowd, towards Alice who was sitting on a bench, crying. She got up and was about to tell him off, until he picked her up and kissed her. People were whistling and cheering as they kissed for God knows how long.

"Now, that's what I call a New Year's kiss," T.I. said as he passed the four of us who were watching our two friends in awe as they reconciled. Suddenly we heard a loud smack, and I saw Jasper grabbing the side of his face.

"No! You just can't kiss me like that and think everything is going to be okay!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, please. I'm sorry! I heard something about you can I just assumed," he said, then smacked himself on his forehead. _Dumbass, that was the wrong thing to say_.

"Oh! So you heard something about me from some _slut_ then automatically assume it's true!? You could have came to me and asked me about it! That fucking hurts me so much, Jazz. You have no idea."

"I didn't mean it like that. Please, Alice. I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not enough," she said, then walked away from the crowd, probably trying to get a cab.

"I can already tell this year is going to be interesting." I said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

* * *

**K, so I think this chapter was alright. I've definitely written better, but I wasn't planning on writing a chapter for New Years. WHATEVER.**

**So, the songs ..**

**It's a Hard Knock Life from Annie **

**Cell Block Tango from Chicago **

**Whatever You Like by T.I. **

**Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne **

**& Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf **

**Alright, so I'm thinking either next chapter will be Valentine's day or some time in January. I feel like my story is coming out like the movie speak in the way how every scene was a new holiday. If no one has seen speak, its no big lost. its that kristen stewart movie that's a book too. shes good in it, i just cant take the plot for some reason. anyway, REVIEW (:**

**OH! and I have a new story in mind, but I'm not going to start it until I finish this story because I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time. So, when this story is close to the end, I'll let everyone know what it's going to be about. BYE (:**


	14. Chapter 14: A Loveless Valentine's Day

**hi (: so, in the last chapter, i added like a few more lines after i posted it so it would make more sense. i don't know whose read them & who hasn't, but i'm going to put the lines in this authors note, starting with when edward and bella had a new years kiss.**

_"Happy New Year. I love you," Edward said as he leaned down to give my New Year's kiss._

_"I love you too," I told him when we broke away._

_"Alice!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw Jasper running through the crowd, towards Alice who was sitting on a bench, crying. She got up and was about to tell him off, until he picked her up and kissed her. People were whistling and cheering as they kissed for God knows how long._

_"Now, that's what I call a New Year's kiss," T.I. said as he passed the four of us who were watching our two friends in awe as they reconciled. Suddenly we heard a loud smack, and I saw Jasper grabbing the side of his face._

_"No! You just can't kiss me like that and think everything is going to be okay!" Alice screamed._

_"Alice, please. I'm sorry! I heard something about you can I just assumed," he said, then smacked himself on his forehead.Dumbass, that was the wrong thing to say._

_"Oh! So you heard something about me from some slut then automatically assume it's true!? You could have came to me and asked me about it! That fucking hurts me so much, Jazz. You have no idea."_

_"I didn't mean it like that. Please, Alice. I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry's not enough," she said, then walked away from the crowd, probably trying to get a cab._

_"I can already tell this year is going to be interesting." I said, and Rose nodded in agreement._

**okay, so there you go. i dont know if you read it or not, but whatever. if you did, the great. if you didn't, well now you did. ON WITH CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

* * *

To say things have become extremely awkward in our tiny group is to put it lightly. Alice and Jasper have been broken up for a little over a month already, and neither of them have been themselves. You could tell that this is the last thing they wanted and still has so much love for each other, but Alice couldn't forgive Jasper. I truly felt bad for my two friends. We couldn't hang out together like we normally did, triple dates became double dates, and the six of us couldn't just hang out together without things getting awkward.

Lately, Alice has been locking herself away in her room, not talking to anyone. Supposedly Jasper's been the same, but I haven't seen him. He apologized to me for going off like he did on New Year's Eve and I forgave him since he'll always be one of my best friends, but I made sure he knew how bad he fucked up.

"I'm worried about them," Rose said as she closed the magazine she was looking through. The two of us were sitting in my room talking about our friends' failing relationship. "The two of them breaking up has to be the worst thing possible."

"I know what you mean. Alice won't leave her room, Edward and Emmett are always at your place trying to get Jasper to fix things, and it's just so weird without Alice."

"She was always the lively one of the group. You're the sarcastic one, Emmett's the idiot, Edward occasionally needs anger management, and I'm the narcissistic one. Plus, what makes this worse is that normally we all some how feed off of Jasper's emotions, and all he's been is depressed! Do you know what it's like living with him?"

"Wow, Rosalie Hale finally admitting she's self-obsessed. See, I always said that admitting it was the first step," I said, laying the sarcasm on thick. I laughed as she launched a pillow at my head. "But, yeah, I know what you're saying. Oh, and with today being Valentine's Day, which is always their, what, like three year anniversary? The two of them are going to be a wreck."

"I forgot all about Valentine's Day. This is so hard. I feel like Emmett and I have been completely neglecting each other so we can help out Jasper and Alice. Seriously, he's been in Jasper's room more than he's in mine."

"Well, I've been some-what sexually frustrated for the last, what, five months? Being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm fat and I'm constantly hungry. Oh, and don't even get me started on my mood swings and whatever. It's like PMS times a million."

"I feel like I haven't asked about you in a while, I'm sorry," Rose said, getting off of my bed and walking towards my couch to comfort me. "How have you been feeling?"

"Surprisingly fantastic. It's weird being pregnant. Like, I'm excited and scared at the same time. I'm excited because I'm going to be a mom and it's Edward's kids, and I'm scared because I'm so young and I don't want to screw up, like my mom."

"You are nothing like your mom, sweetie. You're going to be a great mother, and you'll have all of us. Even Jasper and Alice, once they come around and realize that breaking up was the stupidest decision of their lives."

"We need to get them back together. Can we, like, intervene or something? You know, force them to talk to each other?"

"That actually might be a good idea. First, we need to do Aaron's homework," she said, getting off the couch to get her Gucci bag to pull out her folder.

"Which is what again?" I sighed and subconsciously placed my hands on my ever-growing stomach. She was about to explain what we had to do, until my phone started ringing. '_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,_' it blasted. _Alice_.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I said when I answered.

"Bella, it's Edward. Listen, I need you and Rose to come here now. I think Alice wants to kill herself," Edward said quickly in a shaky voice.

"Wh-What!? She tried what! We'll be right over," I screamed, and then hung up. I ran over to my desk and grabbed the keys to my Jaguar and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Bella, what the hell? Where are we going," she asked as I dragged her outside.

"Alice is trying to kill herself, supposedly," I told her and she gasped. I pressed on the gas pedal hard and zoomed out of my driveway towards the Cullen residence.

"Alice!" I screamed when I walked into the bathroom and I saw Alice laying the tub and Edward holding a razor away from her grasp. "Why would you do that?"

"Bella, I can't take it anymore. Not being with Jazz is killing me. I hate feeling depressed over him while he's probably so happy! I don't like feeling this dependant on a guy who probably doesn't give two shits about me!" She said, and then started to cry violently. Her entire petite frame was shaking as Rose and I climbed into the tub to comfort her. I looked up at Edward and he nodded, understanding that he needed to get Jasper over here now and give us some 'girl time'.

"Ali, it's okay to miss him. You love him, which is why this break-up is affecting you so bad. This isn't the end of the world, Alice. Everyone knows that Jasper and you are made for each other. Every relationship has minor bumps. My relationship bump is clearly visible," I said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. Rose groaned and smacked her hand against her forehead at my attempt at humor.

"Stick with the sarcasm, Bells," she said.

"Bite me," I snarled. Alice started sobbing again, and all we could do was comfort her. After about ten minutes, the bathroom door flew open and Jasper came running in.

"Alice! Why the hell would you do that?!" he screamed, and I was about to tell him off, but Rose beat him to it.

"You have no right barging in her and screaming at Alice like that, brother! She has been through hell because you had to be all over that little slut Cassandra! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I'm so sorry. I messed up big time, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. All I want is her back in my life, to make sure everything will be alright. Alice, I love you," he said, kneeling down in front of the tub so he could be eye level with Alice. I quietly got out of the tub and stood next to Rose, who was standing in the doorframe, watching our two friends possibly reconcile.

"I don't know, Jasper. It still hurts, and all I want to do just die. I feel like my life right now is just being wasted without you here."

"_**Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late.**_"

"Why didn't you trust me? I mean, we can't have a relationship if you can't trust me. I need you to promise me that you won't talk to Cassandra again," Alice said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Alice-"

"No, I don't normally ask you to not talk to people, but I need you not to talk to her. She has something against me, and she will do and say anything to get you away from me. I need you to stop talking to her, or else we can't work out."

"Alright, I'll stop talking to her."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you," Alice cried, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. You have no idea," he whispered into her shoulder. Rose and I took this as our cue to leave and we walked out of the bathroom silently. Edward was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing his temples, while Emmett was pacing back and forth. I sat down next to Edward when I reached him, wrapped my arm around his, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How's Alice doing?" he asked.

"Better, hopefully. I don't want to think about what happened. I hate seeing Alice so vulnerable," I said, shuddering at the image of her lying in the tub, completely broken.

"It was really scary. Let's just hope for the best, right?" Rose said as she hugged Emmett around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Right. So, ladies, today is Valentine's Day. What do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Spend time with youse," Rose said, and I nodded in agreement. "We haven't spent any time together since New Year's, and it's so depressing."

"Perfect, I know exactly what to do," Edward said while getting up from the stairs. He offered his hand to help get me up, and started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait, do you think it's safe leaving Jasper and Alice alone?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They needed this to realize how bad one another got," Edward said. I agreed with him, and soon enough, we were driving into the city in his Ashton Martin.

"I'm so glad you like this car," I told him. "This is where all my strip club money went."

"I still cannot believe you stripped. The creepy thing is I was in there once with Emmett for this kids birthday."

"Jesse Hayden's birthday, right? I was working that night," I told him. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when I said that.

"You were _working?_"

"You know Edward, I rarely danced on stage. I was way to clumsy for that. Sure, there were a few nights that Mac needed me, but he always hated having to. I was either a hostess or a bartender. Mac, my boss, was really cool about everything. He wants to meet all of youse."

"Cannot believe you worked there. It does make me feel better that you rarely stripped."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. But, whatever, it's in the past. Plus, I learned a few moves from working there," I said with a wink, and then I laughed obnoxiously.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"No idea. Honestly, it doesn't' matter."

"Great. Thanks for the help, Bella."

"No problem, I try. Look, we can go to like dinner or something. There's an Olive Garden over there, and a Fridays on the corner. I'm not picky."

Edward found a spot right in front of the Olive Garden I saw and he helped me out of the car when he parked. The both of us walked in together, and the host's jaw dropped. _Oh God, another pervert._ The two of us walked over to the podium and the host's eyes stared longingly at my boobs. He was gross, and looked about my age with the amount of acne he had. Edward cleared his throat and the guy's eyes looked up at my face to see I was glaring at him.

"Welcome to the Olive Garden. How can I help you?" he said.

"Table for two, please," I said.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he said, and then winked. He led us to our table and placed the menus in front of us. "If you need anything, _anything at all_, my name is Danny."

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend isn't interested," Edward said coldly.

"Oh come on. I bet you're only with her cause she's hot, and you probably like big chicks. No offense baby, but you look like you've been eating for three," Danny said, and it hurt me.

"That's because I am," I said through gritted teeth. "I'd like to inform you, Danny, that it's never a good idea to insult a girl about her weight, especially a pregnant one. I'm pregnant with twins and I'm emotionally unstable. I don't think you want to fuck with me, understood?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Danny stuttered.

"Good, now leave and go hit on some other girl who has only one function brain cell." Danny looked like he was about to crap his pants, and I smirked in triumph. I turned around and saw Edward staring down at his cell phone with mixed emotions, shock, disappointment, sadness, and .. _pain_? I sat down across from him, grabbed a breadstick out of the basket, and started to pick at it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me and placed his cell phone on the table.

"You wanna explain this?" he said, pointing at his cell phone. I looked at him, completely baffled at what he was talking about. I picked up the phone and saw a girl with long brown hair hooking up with someone. The girl looked like me, a lot like me.

"Do you honestly think this is me, Edward?!" I asked, feeling outraged that he would think I would do that to him. He glared at me, and my jaw dropped. "You do, don't you?! How can you fucking think that I would go and cheat on you!"

"The proof is right there, Bella. I don't need to think, I know," he said coldly.

"I cannot believe you right now. Edward, I've been either with you or Rose, or other people! You can't even see whose face that is, but you automatically assume it's me!"

"Why would someone send it to me if it wasn't you, Bella?"

"I don't know! Girls hate me right now because I have your kids and I'm your girlfriend! Actually, you know what, I _was_ your girlfriend. Obviously you don't trust me."

"Bella, there is a picture of you hooking up with some other guy! Plus, it look like the girl is pregnant! I don't know too many pregnant girls our age besides you, do you?"

"Getting pregnant wasn't exactly my fault, Edward. If you had been smart enough to use a fucking condom, I wouldn't be getting fatter. Whatever, I don't want to talk to you right now, maybe ever again. You pissed off the wrong pregnant seventeen year old, Edward Anthony Cullen," I told him, and then got up from my seat and started walking towards the front of the restaurant. I saw Edward throw money down on the table and walk after me.

"Bella, wait, I'm sorry. I just assumed," he said, but I cut him off.

"Exactly, you assumed the worst of me. How can we have a relationship if you don't trust me? Listen, I need some time to think," I said and pulled my wrist out of his grasp. I started walking down the block, trying to hail a cab. He was running behind me, calling out my name. I ignored him and got into the cab that stopped for me. Edward stared at me as we drove away, and tears silently rolled down my face.

"Bad date?" the driver asked.

"More like possibly failing relationship," I said.

"He'll come to his senses, sweetheart," the cabbie said. Normally, cabbies in New York were creepy, but this one was different. He seemed like he was in his late forties or early fifties, and he had crow's feet around his eyes, probably from smiling all the time.

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, as a cab driver, you see a lot. He's probably still standing on that corner right now, utterly dumbfounded."

"How can he be so sure?"

"Because I was in his same position almost twenty years ago. I accused her of something she didn't do, and she left. It hurt me so much to watch her leave, and when I tried to apologize, she wouldn't hear any of it. I lost the love of my life that night."

"Wow," was all I could say. "You don't think .."

"That'll happen to you?" he finished my sentence for me, and I nodded. "Life throws you obstacles constantly, minor ones and major. They prove how strong you are. Right now, you've been thrown a huge one to overcome. Sometimes these things take time to get over, to be healed. Other times they can be mended right away. I called Gisele everyday, trying to fix things between us. She never picked up, and soon I just gave up. Giving up was the worst mistake of my life, but it's obvious that she didn't want to hear from me. You need to do what's right for you, even if it sounds completely wrong."

"I don't want to push him away," I said quietly. "It's just so hard. I mean, I'm pregnant, and then people are starting rumors that I cheated on him? It hurt that he actually believed it."

"When you see something like that about your significant other, someone who you love deeply, you don't think rationally. Trust me, I know from experience. Well, here's your stop, miss."

"Thank you," I told him, slipping a fifty through the glass.

"No, no, this is on me," he told me, refusing to take the money.

"Please, it's the least I can do. You're the only decent cab driver in the city probably, and you helped me out. Just please, take it."

"Okay miss, thank you. Good night."

"Good night," I said, and stepped out of the cab. I walked into my house and took out my cell phone to call Rose and Alice on three-way.

"_Bella Swan, this better be a good reason to why you are calling me._" an agitated Rose said. Alice just giggled.

"Um, Edward and I are broken up I think," I said quietly, and I started to cry again. It hurt saying that, because I didn't want it to be true.

"_What happened?!_" They both screamed.

"Someone texted him a picture of some brunette hooking up with someone and said it was me. He automatically assumed that it was true and bugged out. I told him that I needed some time to think and then I got into a cab."

"_Aw, honey! Do you want us to come over there?_" Rose asked.

"No, don't ruin your Valentine's Day because of me. I'll talk to youse tomorrow. Have fun, and tell Em and Jazz I said hi," I told them.

"_First thing in the morning the both of us will be over,_" Alice told me. They both said their good-byes and hung up. My doorbell rang, so I went to answer it, wondering who would be visiting me at eleven at night.

"Bella," the living Greek God said breathlessly as he stood in my doorway.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking, and I'm really sorry I automatically assumed that it was you. But, I think we should take a break."

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, fresh tears falling down my cheeks. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I just think that maybe this is a lot of stress on the two of us right now, and that we might be better off alone."

"Edward, you're leaving me because of an obstacle that's been thrown in our face! You know what, fine! We're over. Here, take your ring, take the car keys to my Jag, just take everything you've ever given me! Oh, wait, I have two more things of yours in my stomach right now, what would you like me to do with them!?"

"Bella, I'm not taking anything back. I want you to keep everything, I just think we need some space."

"Th-then why are you s-still here, Ed-Edward? Obviously th-this has all been a l-lie. You pr-promised t-that you would n-never l-leave me. J-Just l-leave, pl-please," I sobbed as I leaned against the door. He walked towards me to give me a hug, but I moved away.

"Bye Bella," he whispered, his expression looking broken and torn. I shut the door and slid down to the floor, violent sobs wracking my body. I couldn't believe he broke up with me. I'm now alone and pregnant. Life just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**yeah, yeah. im a bitch for breaking them up. but i needed to because i know what songs im going to use in the next chapter! if everyone needs to know, next chapter they'll be getting back together & it'll be like april, so they were broken up for almost two months. so yeah, no songs in this chapter. oh well.**

**so, im prepared for all the reviews that are going to be quite angry. dont hold back (:**


	15. Chapter 15: Better in Time

**Hi (: okay, so these chapters haven't been to long, but whatever. so, last chapter everyone wanted to kill me for breaking them up, BUT I HAD A REASON! i needed to get more songs in this story, so i broke them up. so, this chapter everyone should like. oh & i brought back a character (: OH! & in the last chapter i completely forgot that i used Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I couldn't believe he broke up with me. I'm not alone and pregnant. Life just couldn't get any worse._

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been broken up for two months, even though it feels like it was just yesterday. I still remember that night and the next morning perfectly.

**Flashback**

_"Bella, honey. Are you okay?" Alice asked as she quietly walked into my room. I lifted my face out of my pillow, and they gasped at my tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes._

_"Do I look okay?" I sobbed. They ran towards me and immediately wrapped their arms around me._

_"I'll kill him, I swear I will," Alice said. "I don't care if we're related by blood. No one hurts my best friend."_

_"I will personally make sure that the twins will be the only kids he will ever have," Rose said menacingly._

_"I just don't know why. I mean, everything has been going so good, maybe too good. It's sick how bad people don't want us together," I said. Alice nodded and got off my bed to grab her cell phone that was on my desk. She dialed a number and put it on speaker._

_"_Hello?_" Edward said, and I groaned. I did not want to hear his voice right now._

_"Why the fuck would you break up with Bella! What is your fucking problem? Just because someone sends you one picture of someone who isn't even her, you go off the deep home. When I get home you're so dead."_

_"_Are you with her? Can I talk to her?_" He asked. Alice and Rose looked up at me with concerned eyes, and I nodded._

_"__**The words are coming, I feel terrible. Is it typical for us to end like this? Well, it's just another scene from a movie that you've seen one hundred times. Cause baby you weren't the first, or the last, or the worst, and I've got to full the blanks in the past with a verse. We could sit around and cry, but frankly you're not worth it anymore. The moral this time is, boys make girls cry.**__"_

_"_I'm guessing that was Bella,_" he said. I said yes, and then hung up._

_"Bella, sweetie. Everything will work out, trust me." Alice told me, and I weakly nodded. In the four years I knew Alice, I knew never to bet against her. _

**End of Flashback**

These past two months have been complete hell for me, not so much for Edward. News about our break-up spread like wildfire, and rumors were all over the place. Supposedly I broke Edward's heart because he found out that the twins weren't his after all and I was just using him for his money. Of course everyone would take his side, he is Edward Cullen after all. I have received my fair share of dirty looks and a few threats from girls who think it was me who broke up with Edward. I wonder what everyone would say if they knew it was the other way around.

Today felt different though. Instead of waking up with red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained face, I woke up feeling light and in a good mood. I got dressed and ready for school, trying to figure out why I was in such a good mood. Maybe it was my intuition telling me that I'm either excepting the inevitable; that Edward doesn't feel the same way and he's not coming back, or that something good will happen. _God I hope it's the second one._

I drove myself to school in my Jaguar, which was odd since I haven't used in since we broke up. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz were crowded around Alice's Porsche with distraught looks on their faces. I parked right next to her and got out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's this new girl, and supposedly Edward's been seen with her," Alice said. I felt the hot sting of tears in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"Been seen with her _how_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, she introduced herself to him, so maybe he's just trying to be nice," Jazz said, trying to defend Edward.

"Why should it matter to me anyway? We are broken up after all!" I said, traitorous tears falling out of my eyes. Everyone stared at me, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to class," I told them, then stormed into school.

It's like the world is going against me because the first thing I see is Edward and this new girl, whose name is Sam, I think, laughing and looking happy together. _We used to be like that._ She playfully smacked his arm, and then left her hand there. I suddenly felt jealously overcome me. Plus, what made things worse was that they were right next to my locker. I growled, and then stomped over there.

"Hey," he said, and I turned and glared at him, and then flickered my eyes at Sam.

"Hello," I said coldly.

"Bella, this is Sam. She's new here. Sam, this is Bella, my friend," he said, and I felt the tears form again. His _friend_? I'm not even his _best_ friend anymore?

"Hi Bella, I've heard a lot about you. How far along are you?" she asked, obviously trying to make small talk. I figured I'd humor her.

"I'm due sometime in June."

"Oh, so do you know who the father is yet?" she asked. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to look at her.

"As much as I think you'd like to see me as the slut who broke poor Edward's heart by cheating on him and getting pregnant, it's not like that. Edward's the father, and he broke up with me."

"Oh, I d-didn't know. It's just that I heard," she trailed off.

"Yeah, I can imagine what you've fucking heard," I told her then faced Edward cause I heard him say my name.

"Bella, she didn't know, you can't blame her."

"I can blame who ever the fuck I want Edward. Why do you care anyway? I'm only a _friend_, nothing more."

"Maybe I should leave," Sam said, backing away.

"Yeah, maybe you should. Go back to where you transferred from," I said sharply, and Edward sent me a glare.

"I'll see you next period, Sam. I need to talk to Bella." Sam nodded, and then walked away. Edward turned to me and sighed. "Bella, she's really nice. You should give her a chance."

"I can see you already have. _**So I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it. Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate. Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive; can't get over it. I've never been a fan of long good-byes. I'm at the finish line and you're just way too far behind. In the morning I got into a fight with myself, I got the bruises to prove it. Then, I swallowed your words and spit them right back out.**_"

"Bella, I don't like Sam that way," he said.

"You don't need to lie to me, Edward. You've obviously moved on, that's fine. It's expected anyway. Maybe I'm just the one whose trying to hold on to something that was amazing in my life for once." I turned around and headed for the front door. I couldn't stay in school today and watch him and Sam flirt with each other.

I walked into the parking lot and saw the Jaguar parked, and I started crying. _So much for my good mood._

* * *

**EPOV**

I have fucked up royally this time. I can't believe Bella assumed that Sam and I were going out. I wasn't remotely attracted to Sam, since I was still in love with Bella. I groaned and punched someone's locker.

"Edward, I don't know what that locker did, but I don't think it deserved the huge dent you just put in it," Emmett said, chuckling.

"I fucked up big time, Em," I said.

"With Bella? Yeah, pretty much, but she still loves you. She'll take you back after a lot of groveling on your part."

"She thinks I like Sam. She saw us talking and then just left. I don't know where she went, though."

"Go find her. She's probably at home. I'll cover for you, just go make things up with my little sister."

"Thanks Em," I said, and then ran out of school.

_Alright, Edward, this is it. All you have to do is knock on the door, fall on your knees and beg for forgiveness. _I was now in front of Bella's house, thinking of the best ways to talk to her. I took a deep breath and walked to her front door. I knocked on her door, and heard her walking up to the door.

"Go away, Edward," she said in a broken, defeated voice.

"No, Bella, I need to talk to you."

"No, leave."

"_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you. But baby, I was wrong, and yeah, I know I said we'd be better off alone, it was time we moved on. I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart. But baby here I am, banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you.**_" I was quiet for a minute, to see if she would respond. I heard her fall back on the door and I saw her slide down. I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to say anything. "_**I know you're in there. You can make me wait, but I'm not going to wait. It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face. I was lying to myself, and now I'm dying in this hell. Girl, I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad. But baby here I am, banging on your front door, my pride's spilled on the floor, my hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance, are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you.**_" Again, more silence, it was unbearable. What was I thinking, breaking up with her. I sighed deeply, and then got up to leave. My attempt at getting her back failed. Then, I heard the lock click and I saw a distraught Bella standing in the doorway.

* * *

**BPOV**

No, he wasn't going to leave again, I wouldn't let him. When he heard me open the door, he turned around completely shocked.

"_**Don't walk away like you always do this time. Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind. Ever since you left, I've been a mess. I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone, but I gotta let you know. I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring and I knew it was you. I wanna talk back and get yelled at, fight for nothing, like we used to. Oh, kiss me, like you mean it, like you miss me, cause I know you do. I wanna get back, get back, with you.**_" I felt my heart stutter as he started to faintly smile. "_**Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes. Don't worry about me, I've been fine. I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess since you left, and every time I see you, it gets more and more intense. You were the only one I wanted, and you were the first one I fell for. You're the only one that I'm in need of, and I don't want to be lonely anymore.**_"

"Really?" he asked, grinning his crooked grin, while walking towards me. I nodded, and he picked me up in his arms,

"I'm so sorry Bella, you have no idea. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I screwed up pretty bad," he said.

"Yeah, you did," I said, smiling. "But I'm glad you came here. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll make these two months we missed up to you, Bella, I promise."

"Let's just enjoy what we have right now," I said. He nodded in agreement, and leaned down to kiss me. My fingers wove threw his silky bronze hair and he cupped my face with one hand as his other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was about to take the kiss a step further, but my phone started to vibrate. We both groaned as we pulled away, and I took out my phone. '_Julia'_ flashed across the screen, and I looked at it confused. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Hello?" I said when I answered my phone.

"_Bella, it's Julia, the girl from the library that day. Listen, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I don't know who else to turn to. My water just broke and I think I'm going into labor,_" she said, breathing heavily as she talked to me.

"Oh my God, Julia, where are you? I'll come find you and I'll bring you to the hospital," I told her. Edward looked at me with curious eyes and I waved him off, letting him know I'll tell him when I'm off the phone.

"_I'm by the Met. Please, Bella, hurry up. I'm really scared, and, OW! Oh my God, they hurt!_"

"I'm on my way. Just please stay there." I hung up and ran to my car.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked as he followed me.

"Here, you drive faster than me," I said, throwing my keys to him. "We need to get to the Met now. Remember Julia, from the library? Well, she's going into labor and she's alone."

"Okay, let's go."

It seemed as if God was on our side today, since there was no traffic in the city at all. We got to the Met in record time and I saw Julia leaning against a brick column as she winced in pain. I got out of the car and ran over to her.

"Julia, it's Bella. Let's get you to a hospital now," I said, reaching out my hand to help her up.

"These contractions hurt like a mother," she groaned and I laughed.

"Hi Julia," Edward said as she got into the car.

"Hi Ed-OW! Fuck," Julia said.

"How long ago was it since your last contraction?" I asked.

"Like, fifteen minutes ago?"

"Okay, just keep breathing and think positive."

"Right, because having this thing come out of my vagina that's bigger than the actual hole is comforting!" She complained.

"Alright, I'm just trying to help. You know, I didn't have to come!" I told her. She glared at me and I smirked. Two pregnant teenagers in one car, while one is going into labor, means trouble.

"We're here. Let's get her inside," Edward said, pulling up in front of a hospital. I got out of the car and opened Julia's door. When I gave her my hand to help her out, she screamed and squeezed my hand so tight I thought it was about to break.

"Can you not break my hand?" I told her.

"Just wait, Bella. Two months you'll be in this exact same position, except you'll be pushing out two babies."

"Break my hand and I will make sure they don't give you and epidural," I threatened as we walked into the hospital together and her eyes widened. Edward had gone up to the nurses station to get Julia a wheelchair and into a room so she can have her baby.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Try me." She glared at me and I helped her sit down into the wheel chair a nurse had.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bianchi. I'll be your doctor today," Dr. Bianchi said, extending her hand for Julia to shake.

"Julia. Can we _please_ get this child out of me!"

"Of course. Nurse Stein will bring you into your room and prep you," Dr. Bianchi said. When the nurse wheeled Julia way, Dr. Bianchi turned to Edward and I. "What is your relations with Ms. Lexington?"

"I met her in a library in October. She has no one she can turn to except my boyfriend and me, and she's only like fourteen or fifteen."

"Okay, well, since she's a minor, we're going to have to call child services."

"No, you can't. My uncle is a doctor here, I'm sure if I talk to him he can find some way so you can release Julia and her baby to us."

"You're uncle is who?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"You're his pregnant niece?" Dr. Bianchi said with wide eyes. I nodded. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your uncle talks about you and your brother with such admiration, almost as if you were his own children."

"Oh," I said quietly. I always liked knowing that my aunt and uncle thought about me during the day, since Renee and Charlie never did.

"Well, I should go check on Julia, to see if she's ready." She walked away, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You do know that this will be me in about two months," I said.

"Can't wait," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to have two babies come out of a tiny hole. Guys should have to go through child birth."

"Ha, ha, that's a good one, Bella. A guy should never have to go through childbirth. Guy's being pregnant is completely fucked up."

"That tranny is pregnant. How's the baby going to come out?" I asked, completely curious how that pregnant guy I saw on Oprah would give birth.

"Jerk it out?" Edward said, and I burst out laughing.

"That would be painful. I think he has a vagina. Looks like guys can have vaginas, Edward."

"Yes, I'm going to grow one right now and all my dreams will be fulfilled," Edward said sarcastically, and I laughed even more.

* * *

Three hours later, Dr. Bianchi came to get Edward and I. We walked into Julia's room and she was holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl," Julia said softly. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair by the bed.

"She's beautiful, Julia."

"Madeline Rose Lexington, that's what I'm going to name her. Maddie for short."

"I love that name. Our little girls are going to have to be best friends."

"Of course, I want you and Edward to be the godparents, if you want."

"I'd love to be Maddie's godmother," I said, and Edward agreed to being her godfather. Julia asked if I wanted to hold her, saying that it would be good practice, and I said yes. Maddie was so tiny in my arms, and it just made me even more anxious to have my own babies. Edward had come over by me and stared at Maddie and I with loving eyes.

"You two are going to be great parents," Julia said, rolling over and falling asleep.

"I hope so," I whispered, and Edward kissed my head. "Let's try not to fight so bad that we break up, okay?"

"Never. We'll get better. I mean, it was our first huge fight, not bad for a screwed up couple like us."

"True. It'll all get better in time."

* * *

**happy? their back together & julia had her baby. YAY! so, seeing how bella is like seven months pregnant. i might make the next chapter her giving birth & then after that an epilogue. yes, i know, sad, since this story is coming to an end. lol**

**so, the songs are:**

**When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade **

**Little Miss Obsessive by Ashlee Simpson**

**Crawling Back to You by Backstreet Boys **

**& Get Back by Demi Lovato**


	16. Chapter 16: Perfect

**aw, this is the last chapter before the epilogue i'm going to write. HOW SAD!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"You two are going to be great parents," Julia said, rolling over and falling asleep. _

_"I hope so," I whispered, and Edward kissed my head. "Let's try not to fight so bad that we break up, okay?"_

_"Never. We'll get better. I mean, it was our first huge fight, not bad for a screwed up couple like us."_

_"True. It'll all get better in time."_

* * *

**BPOV**

Lately I've been spending a lot of my time with Julia and Maddie. I had insisted that the two of them moved in with Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and me because they had no where to go. Carlisle and Esme thought it was a great idea and even had the guest room set up right away.

I've been home most of the time since May because Carlisle felt I shouldn't be in school so close to my due date. At first I was completely averse to the idea, since I was the dork in our group, but then I figured it was for the best. Everyone would bring home my work so I didn't fall behind, so it works out. I was worried about girls pouncing on Edward since I wouldn't be around, but I trusted him. _Trust_. It's weird how such a small word could break a relationship. Edward had explained to me that he trusts me one hundred percent and that he was a jackass for not listening to me, but he's a guy so whatever, I guess I get it. I know he wouldn't cheat on me, and he knows I wouldn't do that to him. I wish that fight we had could have just been avoided, but I guess fighting is needed in a relationship.

Surprisingly, Sam had become a really good friend. I apologized for freaking out on her that day, and she completely understood. She wasn't even that attracted to Edward, but she does think he's undeniably sexy, which I can't blame her for.

Julia felt that I should get used to the whole 'parent' thing since I was due really soon, almost two weeks. I've been helping out with Maddie by changing her diapers and calming her down when she would start crying. Maddie is a good baby, and I pray that mine will be as good as her.

"You're a natural at this, Bells," she said.

"Look at the fourteen year old expert mom over here," I said as I put Maddie in her crib.

"Shut up. Just wait, all these maternal instincts for you are gonna kick in and I'll find someway to make fun of you. And, FYI, I'm fifteen."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I was off by one year. You really think I'm going to be a good mom, Jules?"

"Hell yes. Do you see how you act around Maddie, and she's not even your kid. Once you have your little ones, you'll be the sickest mom. Plus, you're gonna be the coolest cause you'll be a mad young parent. Not as young and cool as me, but you get what I mean."

"Oh, you're right. When my kids are going to be my age now, I'll only be 34. That's so cool! All the other moms are gonna be so jealous," I said, sitting down in a chair and grabbing a magazine.

"Just think about it. I'll only be like, 28 when Maddie's 14. Seriously though, everything is worth it. Sometimes, when I was still pregnant, I wish I listened to my mom and rest of my family and got an abortion. Now, I don't think I could live without her. I cannot see my life without Maddie, she's like the light of my life that has been dark for so long."

"You definitely got that out of a Hallmark card," I laughed, and she threw a pillow at me. "Yeah, but I get what you mean. Renee had gotten an abortion and I was mortified. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean the innocent baby deserves the consequences."

"So true," Julia said. I heard the front door open and footsteps walking up the stairs. "Sounds like lover boy's home." I stuck my tongue out at her and got out of the chair. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and winced, but shrugged it off. Edward walked into the guest room and went straight for Maddie's crib.

"Hi Maddie," he said softly so he didn't wake her up. He was so caring and gentle around her; he was going to make the perfect father. He stood up straight and walked over to me. "Hello love," he said and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Hi Edward. What's up?"  
"Nothing. James' said hey and wishes you luck when you have the twins, and the rest of your teachers sent you gifts," he said, plopping his schoolbag on the coffee table and taking out my books. I groaned.

"How generous of them," I said sarcastically, and then I felt another pain in my stomach, almost as if I was having a cramp. Edward must have noticed my discomfort because he got worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The babies are probably getting antsy or something," I said, shifting my weight. Alice walked into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"The nurseries are finally all done, all three of them," she said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Three?" Julia asked in confusion.

"One for the boy, one for the girl, and one for Maddie. Duh!"

"You guys really don't have to do that. I can get my own place," she said.

"Don't be an idiot, you're living here. That's final and don't argue with the pregnant o-OW!" I screamed in pain and grabbed my stomach. I looked down and groaned. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh my God! Okay, just stay calm, breath in and out. I'll go grab that bag and we'll get Rose and Emmett – ROSALIE!" Alice screamed as she ran out of Julia's room. I grabbed my stomach as Edward helped me walk out of Julia's room. Julia followed right behind me with Maddie in her arms.

"Fuck! You're about to have the babies?! JAZZ! Grab my video camera," my brother screamed as he ran down the hall.

"Video camera?" I asked, and then winced in pain during another contraction.

"Uncle Em is gonna have this all on tape," he said with a wide grin. I groaned and Edward glared at him.

Once everyone was finally organized, we all got into Edward's Navigator and drove to the hospital. He blew every stop sign and was stopped by the cops.

"Officer, my girlfriend is going into labor. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me go before she has the babies in my car," Edward said calmly. I screamed in pain and grabbed Emmett's hand that was on the console and squeezed it hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Let me get you a police escort so you're not stopped," the officer said. Edward thanked him and drove off with two policemen on motorcycles following us.

We arrived at the hospital five minutes after we got pulled over by the cops. Edward ran over to the passenger's side of the car, opened the door, and helped me out. Jasper got into the car to park it, Emmett went into the hospital to get me a wheelchair, and Rose, Alice, and Julia went to sign me in. Edward wheeled me into the hospital and a nurse was at my side immediately.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Let's get you into a room and ready to have the baby, alright?" the nurse said. She looked young, no older than 30. I noticed her eyeing Edward, and I grew jealous.

"What other choice do I have?" I grumbled, and she laughed. She took the wheelchair from Edward and pushed me down the hospital corridors.

"So, are you here brother? Cousin maybe?" She asked hopefully. I growled and put my head in my hands while shaking my head.

"I'm her boyfriend," Edward said.

"Oh, that's so sweet that you're here for her while she's pregnant. Do you know who the father is?"

"Un-freaking-believable!" I said and threw my hands up in the air. "I would hope he knew who the father is since he is the father. Is it that strange that he's _my_ boyfriend and the father of _our_ kids?!" I groaned in pain as another contraction occurred.

"Oh, no, well, uh, LOOK! Here's your room," Amanda said, blushing a deep shade of red. "The doctor will be in here shortly."

"Thanks," I grumbled. She handed me a hospital gown and helped me change into it. While I was changing, she started talking to me.

"I didn't mean it like that when I was shocked he was you're boyfriend. I was shocked that he stayed with you because you don't see that happening too often, especially since you both are so young," she explained, apologizing for what she said earlier.

"It's- _ow!_- fine. I've just gotten used to hearing the surprise I'm with –_oh fuck!_- him," I said while going through excruciating pain. "Can I get them out yet?!"

"I'll tell you when, Bella. Always the impatient one, aren't you?" Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Uncle Carlisle, it hurts so bad!" I said.

"Alright, well, let's have a look," he said, and then put on a pair of rubber gloves. _Great, this isn't weird at all, having my uncle look up my vagina._

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I'm right here. They made me put this on," Edward said, walking in with a blue hospital scrub thingy over his clothes.

"Only –ow!- you could make that look sexy," I said, and he chuckled.

"Well, you're at four centimeters right now. When you get to ten centimeters, you'll be ready to push," Carlisle said.

"So, I have to wait for God knows how long until I can push?" I whined, and then had another contraction.

"Well, at the rate you're having contractions, maybe we won't have to wait too long," Carlisle said. "I'll be back to check on you in a minute. I just got a page about an issue in the lobby, and I think it's you're brother."

"Okay," I said, and then I was hit with another contraction. I groaned in pain and squeezed Edward's hand.

* * *

Four excruciatingly long hours lately, I was finally ready to push these babies out.

"Alright Bella, on the count of three, push. One .. two .. three!" Carlisle said. I pushed and it hurt _so_ bad.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, this is all you're fault!" I said. Edward blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and I glared at him.

"You can do it, Bella. One of the babies is halfway out. Push again on the count of three. One .. two .. three!" I pushed and screamed and the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby. _One down, one to go. _"Your baby boy. What's the name?"

"Names later, get the girl out now," I said through gritted teeth.

After pushing three more times, the other baby was out and I was exhausted.

"What are the names?" Carlisle asked.

"Caleb Anthony for the boy and Ava Sophia for the girl. Can I sleep now?" I asked, completely wiped out.

"Of course. I'm going to go tell everyone and Greta here will take the babies to the maternity ward to clean them up and such. You did great, Bella, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Carlisle," I said sleepily. Carlisle walked out of the room with Greta, leaving Edward and I alone.

"That looked painfully," Edward said.

"No, it was a fucking walk in the park."

"You did great. I love you," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too. Now, go make sure our babies are okay. I don't want to end up with someone else's kid."

"I'll be back when you wake up," he said. I nodded, and then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling somewhat lighter. I sat up shakily since I was extremely sore and I saw Edward sitting in the corner, holding Ava and Caleb in his arms.

"Looks like Mommy's awake," he said and got up from the chair.

"Lemme hold them!" I said, and he chuckled. He placed Ava in my left arm and Caleb in my right. I looked down at them with love and adoration. "They're beautiful. It's so weird how we made them."

"Ava has you're nose," he said.

"Looks like she has you're hair color too, and Caleb has mine. Let's just pray they inherit more of their daddy's looks then mine."

"You're beautiful, Bella. Just look at what we made," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess we make hot babies," I said and he laughed. "Can everyone come in?"

"They've been waiting until you wake up. I'll go get everyone." Edward left the room and came back with everyone. The room felt tiny and cramped, but being surrounded by my family made everything better.

"Oh Bella! They're so pretty!" Alice cooed.

"Hey! My nephew is not _pretty_." Emmett said. "But my niece sure as hell is!"

"Language, brother dearest," I scolded him, and he grinned apologetically.

"Oh my! When they get older we should so set Maddie and Caleb up together. That would be so adorable!" Rose said and Alice and Julia nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was planning on," Julia said.

"Yeah, and then we'll all be one happy family!" Alice said. Esme and Carlisle walked into the room with Edward's parents behind them.

"Bella, honey, how are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"I feel amazing. A little sore, but it's all worth it."

"They're beautiful, sweetheart. What are their names?" Elizabeth asked.

"Caleb Anthony and Ava Sophia. Do you guys want to hold them?"

"Okay," Esme and Elizabeth answered excitedly. About twenty minutes was spent passing around the twins so everyone had a chance to hold them.

"Do Charlie and Renee know?" I asked Carlisle.

"I had called the police department to find out if they would tell them you went into labor. Hopefully they let them know."

"It's no big loss if they don't know. I'm happy with how everything is going right now."

I was discharged from the hospital the next day and Edward drove the twins and I home. The both of us couldn't stop smiling, although I had a feeling he was hiding something. We arrived at my house and he helped me out of the car. I was holding Ava and he was carrying Caleb. When we opened the door, I heard everyone inside scream 'Surprise!'

"Of course Alice couldn't resist throwing a surprise coming home party," I said.

"No, I couldn't! Now, go in the living room because we're having a baby shower for you since we completely forgot about it!" she said.

"Whoop-di-do."

So many people were sitting in the living room. Julia and Maddie, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlise, Elizabeth and Mr. Cullen. Sam and some of the guys from the football team were even here.

"Wow, you guys all came for a baby shower?" I asked as I sat down.

"We wanted to see the babies!" Sam said, jumping up excitedly. Aiden, her boyfriend, laughed at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She should be trusted with holding a child. She dropped the baby doll we had to take care of for health and broke it," Aiden said while laughing. Sam pouted, but agreed with him.

"Alright, I wanna give my gift first!" Rose said, walking towards me with her gift. "This is for Ava, it's a charm bracelet. My mom did this for me when I was younger. Each year for a holiday or special occasion, we'll buy her a charm. Right now, it has an 'A' charm. For Caleb I got him a chain and I even got it blessed already." She said, handing me the two boxes. Ava's charm bracelet was gorgeous and delicate. It was white gold and had a white gold 'A' hanging off of it. Aiden's chain was white gold as well and had a cross charm that was outline with diamonds.

"Rose, they're amazing. Thank you," I said.

"These kids are going to be spoiled rotten, might as well start now. Besides, they're from Emmett and me," she said, and we both laughed.

"Oh, me next!" Alice said. "Okay, Jazzy and I got them both rattles from Tiffany's. Oh, and we also got them hair combs from Tiffany's, seeing how you both have amazing hair. Ava's has a pink tassel and Caleb's has a blue."

"You guys really shouldn't have," Edward said.

"Listen, little brother, like Rose said, they'll be spoiled rotten. So will any other kids that you two will be having."

"I'm not having anymore kids for a little bit, Alice," I said, and everyone laughed. Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Mr. Cullen had gotten us more baby furniture.

"Why? I thought Alice already had the nurseries set up," I said, completely confused on why they would spend money on furniture we already had.

"It's for the nurseries at our penthouse," Edward said. I turned around and looked at him in shock. _A penthouse?!_

"Since when do we own a penthouse?"

"Since my parents and your aunt and uncle bought it for us. I only found out today, I swear," he said, putting his hands up showing her was innocence. I squealed like Alice and ran over towards the four of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. "Where is it?"

"East 59th Street and Park Avenue. It's in one of Trump's buildings."

"Oh my God, I love all of youse," I said.

"Only the best for the four of you," Mr. Cullen said.

I couldn't believe how amazing everything has turned out to be. I gave birth to two healthy, gorgeous babies, whose father is the love of my life. My friends and family are completely supportive of everything and I still feel like a normal teenager even though I'm now officially a mom. Plus, soon I'll be moving in with Edward in a _gorgeous_ penthouse on Park Avenue. Life cannot get any better than it is right now. _Life is PERFECT._

**The End**

* * *

**So, I couldn't think of any good songs that I could fit in with this chapter. Yes, it's the last chapter. No, I don't think I'm going to be writing a sequel to this. These answers will answer any questions regarding that subject. The epilogue is going to be written 16 years later, so that'll make Maddie, Caleb, and Ava 16. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and ask anything & I'll try to answer.**

**In the epilogue I'll write this long-ass author's note since that's the final, final chapter. No, I'm not sure when it'll be posted. I'm off Monday, so maybe I'll write it tomorrow night. I'll see if I'm in the "creative mood". LOL. **


	17. Epilogue: Déjà Vu

**Hi, so I posted this before thinking it was good & then I read over it & realized I wanted to add something to it. So, sorry to everyone who read this already, but whatever. I like it better now. YAY!**

* * *

_**16 Years Later **_

"Mom! Tell Caleb to stop being a prick!" Ava screamed down the hallway. I put her cup of coffee down and looked up at my best friend, Alice, who was laughing.

"Listen Alice, I wouldn't be laughing. Lily may not be a teenager yet, but she's close," I told her.

"Hey, you gotta go through all of this with Ashlee again. The only good thing is that you let Edward deal with Logan," Alice said.

Alice had Lily right after college graduation. Six years later, she had Cole, and three years after Cole, she had the twins, Nathan (Nate for short) and Dylan. Edward and I had Logan when I was 20. Then, Ashlee was an unexpected, but wonderful, surprise that came a year later when I was 21. Six years later, I had Brayden around the same time Alice had Cole. After him, Edward and I decided to hold off on having anymore kids for now.

"Mom! You're seriously no help at all. Tell Caleb to get the hell out of my room and leave Maddie alone. I don't care if they've practically been dating since we were four, but I don't need to see their PDA when I can't even have Jason over without Dad grilling him!" Ava said, walking into the kitchen.

Julia and I had made sure that Caleb and Maddie would end up together, thinking it would be cute. Julia and her long-term boyfriend, Lucas, had a baby boy when she turn 25, named Xander.

"Ava, sweetie, just deal with it. Dad's at work most of the time so I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Besides, I like Jason, go call him," I told her. She smiled widely at me and ran out of the dining room. I heard the front door open and my brother's booming voice.

"Bella!" He screamed, and Alice and I groaned.

"God, this place has become like a day-care," Alice said, and I nodded in agreement. Edward and I still lived in the penthouse he bought 16 years ago. Even Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Julia and Braden moved into the building, occupying the other penthouses. It was nice having your family so close to you, but I regret giving my brother the key.

Alice and I got up from the dining room table and walked to the front door to greet Emmett and Rose.

"Emmett, do not make Bella regret giving you the key to her place or I will withhold sex from you for a month," Rose threatened my brother and he apologized.

"Auntie Bella!" Adriana, my niece and Rose and Emmett's four year old said, running into my arms.

"Adriana! How are you?" I asked while picking her up.

"I got a new Barbie doll!" She said excitedly.

"Did you really? Why don't you go show your cousins it?"

"They're all boys and the reason I hadda get a new one," she told me with a pout.

"Well, go beat them up," I said, putting her down on the floor. Adriana nodded eagerly and ran down the hall towards the room where Nate, Dylan, and Xander were playing in. "Rose, where's my son and Aiden?"

"No idea. Last time Aiden called he was in Central Park and that was two hours ago. Is Ethan with them?"

"I think so. I think Ashlee and Lily are with them too," Alice said.

"Bella, where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Working, as usual. He should be home soon though," I said. That was the one thing I hated about marrying a doctor. He was always working obscene hours, but he loved what he did, so I couldn't blame him.

"Alright, I'm going to find Jasper. Have fun with the kiddies, ladies."

"He's in my penthouse, watching TV," Alice said, and Emmett left.

Most of us were working in our dream jobs. No, I didn't become a famous singer, but I did become a famous reporter for the New York Times, which is an interesting job. Edward became a well-known doctor at Mount Sinai hospital.

Alice had become a fashion designer and even opened a store on Fifth Avenue, _Faith_, which is Lily's middle name. It's a huge hit at Fashion Week, and Alice always has all of us model in it, along with the professionals. Jasper studied speech therapy while he was in college and opened his own practice. He wanted a way to help kids, make a huge amount of money, and still spend time with Alice and the kids.

Rose owns a car restoring company. Most of her clients included important businessmen and famous celebrities who needed an old car restored or a new car fixed. Emmett became coach for the Giants since he actually couldn't play because of an injury from college. It was strange having football players randomly walk into your apartment or your friend's apartment at all hours of the day.

Rose, Alice, and I walked into my living and sat down on the couches.

"I feel to young to be a mom of three kids!" Rose said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm only 34 and I have five kids," I said.

"Yeah, and I have four. I love the looks the other mothers give us. Especially when we go to get Lily, Logan, Ashlee, Aiden, and Ethan," Alice said. "It's like they're jealous that most of them are in their forties."

"Please, when I need to go to parent-teacher conferences for Ava and Caleb, the mothers grill the shit out of me. Like, seriously, I'm sorry you're like turning fifty in a year while you're son's best friend's mom is only 34, but get over it."

"The only group of parent's I feel like I somewhat fit in with is Adriana's friends parents. Like, they're all around my age."

"Yeah, like, with Cole's friend's parents and Nate and Dylan's, I don't feel like the odd one out."

"I know ex-" I started to say, but I heard someone walk into the living room. I turned around and saw Ava and Maddie standing in the doorway. Maddie's eyes were red and puffy and Ava just looked shocked. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, Mom, Maddie and I gotta go get something. We'll be back later," Ava said.

"Alright sweetie. Call me if you need anything," I said cautiously. I knew something was up, and I had the strangest feeling of déjà-vu. When the door slammed shut, Caleb ran into the living room.

"Mom, where did Maddie and Ava go?" he asked.

"Out? How do you not know?"

"Because I don't? I ran into Maddie and she seemed upset and said she had to go, end of story."

"Oh, alright, we'll I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Yeah. I'm going out to meet up with Matt by the pizza place on 60th."

"Are you gonna be home late?"

"Maybe, probably not though. Love you mom. Love you too Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice," he said.

"Bye Caleb!" Alice and Rose said. "He's such a good kid," Rose said.

"I know. He's a lot like Edward. Except for his brown hair," I said.

"He does have his eyes though. Ava's hair turned brown, too."

"Yeah, but she has like bronze highlights and everyone swears she dyes it. Whatever, no one is dying my little girls hair," I said. "Anyway, was I the only one who felt like déjà-vu-ish when Ava and Maddie were here?"

"No, I felt it too. I don't know, maybe it's just us. Question, did you guys get the invitation to the high school reunion for juniors and seniors?" Rose asked.

"I did. Are you two going?"

"I don't have anyone to watch the kids. I don't want to leave Maddie, Ava, and Caleb with all of them," Alice said. The three of them we're our usual babysitters, but only when it was like three of four kids. They've never watched the entire 'crew'.

"Let's bring them," I said, and Alice and Rose stared at me in shock.

"Seriously? I don't know, Bells. Do you think they'd mind?" Alice said.

"Honestly, who gives a shit? I don't, and I doubt the two of you really care what old teachers think. Besides, we'll see Aaron again and I'm sure he'll want to see Ava and Caleb since he hasn't seen them since they were babies."

"You're right. So, the reunion is tomorrow night. Shit! We don't have anything to wear," Rose said.

"Relax. I have custom dresses for the three of us. The guys can wear dress pants and a dress shirt. Oh, and all the kids have dresses and suits that they've never worn. We'll be the best dressed families there," Alice said.

"Bella! I'm home," Edward said as he walked into the penthouse. I felt a huge grin form on my face and Alice and Rose giggled. Since they figured they'd give us some alone time, they got up from the couches and walked out of the living room to get the kids and bring them to Julia's.

"Finally! I missed you," I said when he walked into the living room.

"I missed you too. These hospital hours are killing me, but it's worth it. With all these hours, I can take off whenever I want," He said as he sat down next to me. Suddenly, I was lifted off the couch and put in his lap. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, how about you take off tomorrow night and we go to our high school reunion. I'm sure Aaron would want to see all of us, plus we're bringing the kids. Now I finally get to brag about how I had Edward Cullen's kids!"

"Five to be exact, and that sounds good. Where are the kids by the way?"

"Ava and Maddie ran out to get something, Caleb is with Matt on 60th, Logan and Ashlee are with Lily, Aiden, and Ethan at Central Park maybe, and Julia took Xander, Brayden, Nate, Dylan, and Adriana out to see a movie. We have the place to ourselves."

"We're completely alone?" he asked.

"Completely."

"So that means I can do this," he said, and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss deepened and I felt myself being laid down on the couch and Edward was on top of me. Then, I heard the door slam, and people running in the house.

"Disgusting!" Logan said. "Can you guys refrain from doing that while people are here?!"

"People weren't here until you guys showed up," Edward said, reluctantly getting off of me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Central with mad people."

"Good job checking in, Logan," I said.

"Sorry mom. I kind of forgot, but so did Ashlee!"

"I noticed."

"Aunt Bella! You need more food!" Aiden screamed from the kitchen.

"Like father, like son," Edward muttered and I laughed loudly. "While all of you are here, tomorrow night everyone is going to our high school reunion."

"Do we have to?" Lily whined.

"Yeah. You see, I've always wanted eternal bragging rights and a chance to rub it into the bitches I went to school with faces that I had the hottest guy in school's kids, and now's my chance. Same with your parents. Besides, it'll be so much fun."

"Oh! Does this mean we can dress up?" Ashlee asked excitedly. I think I let Alice watch her too often because she inherited that shopping gene that definitely did not come from me.

"Yeah, Ash, we get to dress up. Let's leave Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward alone," Lily said, pulling Ashlee's arm down the hallway. Lily looked so much like Alice, from her short stature to her black hair. She did inherit Jasper's blue eyes, though.

"We can never have time alone, can we?" Edward sighed as he fell back into an armchair.

"The many perks of being a parent."

"So, one of Ava's friend's was in the hospital today, finding out stuff on an abortion."

"Oh, wow," I said.

"Yeah, and of course I ended up being the doctor to talk to her about it. She was so set on having the abortion too. When she told me I had no idea what it feels like to be a young parent or even the possibility of being a young parent, I laughed in her face."

"Edward, that's terrible. You probably made her cry."

"She got pissed. I told her about Ava and Caleb, and she was shocked. Do we look old, Bella?"

"Not at all. Alice, Rose and me were just talking about the bitch parents who are jealous at how young we are. Well, now we can make all our old friends jealous tomorrow night."

"That's for damn sure."

* * *

"Bella! Get you and you're children out of that apartment right now or I swear I will drag you out by your hair!" Alice screamed.

"Calm yourself, Alice! I'm coming," I screamed from the other side of the door and ran into the living room. "Ava! Caleb! Logan! Ashlee! Brayden! Get in here now because we have to go!"

"Sheesh Mom, you sound like Aunt Alice," Caleb said, walking into the living room. He was wearing grey dress pants and a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. _Yeah, he is definitely so much like his father._

"Thank Cale, I appreciate it. Where is everyone else?"

"Ava is bugging out. Logan and Ashlee are coming, and Brayden is .. right here," he said, picking up Brayden, who looked adorable in his black suit. Logan and Ashlee walked down the hallway together, laughing loudly. Ashlee was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that ended above her knees and gold strappy heels. Logan was wearing black dress pants, a pale yellow dress shirt, and his black hoodie.

"Lovely Logan, let's see what Alice thinks about the hoodie," I joked.

"Hey, I'm going right? That's all that should matter," he said. I laughed and shook my head as the four of them walked out into the hallway.

"Ava! What's taking so long?" I said, and then I heard the noise of stiletto heels running down the hallway. Thankfully, she didn't inherit so much of my clumsiness, but she tended to walk into stationary objects frequently.

"I'm sorry Mom. I couldn't find my other earring and I was freaking out," she said as she put in her other diamond hoop, a gift from her sweet sixteen. She was wearing a navy blue wrap shirt with a black lace tank top underneath, grey dress pants, and black stilettos that were a gift from Rose. Her style was a lot more like mine, extremely laid back and comfortable. However, she does have the Cullen fashion gene, so she dresses well.

"It's fine, Ava, you look beautiful. Is Maddie coming with Julia?"

"Yeah, I think they're on their way already. Mom, you look hot," she said, and I laughed. I was wearing a blue strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and silver heels.

"Thanks. I guess after having five kids I still look pretty good."

"I cannot believe you were my age when you had me and Cale. It's so weird."

"I know, and now you get to meet my friends, my ex-boyfriend, and the bitches who wanted to ruin my life."

"I cannot wait!" she said excitedly and we both laughed.

The reunion was being held in the Manhattan Ballroom at the Ritz-Carlton. Since we lived basically right down the block, we walked. It only took about five minutes.

"Alice, I'm nervous," I said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be in the same room as Lauren and Jessica and Jake, with my children."

"Oh, I see your point. Whatever, fuck them."

"You're right, let's go!" I said, linking arms with her, and then Rose. We laughed loudly and walked into the hotel together. I heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughed at us, and we turned around and stuck our tongues out at them.

"We're they really like this in high school?" I heard Caleb ask Edward. I laughed. I heard my name being called out, and I groaned. Alice and Rose had left me to find their old English teacher.

"Bella! It's been so long," Jessica said. "Looks like you got your figure back after sixteen years. It takes a lot of girls that long, so don't worry."

"Jessica, looks like you gained some weight. It works for some girls, but it unfortunately doesn't suit you. It has been too long though, would you like to meet my family?"

"Oh, that's so sad how Edward left you. I wonder what he's been up to."

"Making babies with Bella," Edward said as he came up behind me, with the kids behind him.

"Ew Dad, that's disgusting," Ashlee said.

"Oh, so I see that you two didn't break up, and you had five kids together. Wonderful."

"Wow. She's not as stupid as I thought she would be, amazing. Hi, I'm Ava and this is my twin, Caleb," Ava said, sticking her hand out towards Jessica to shake. _Oh how I love my daughter_.

"Yes, I remember when Bella was pregnant with you two. So, Edward, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"I work at Mount Sinai and I live in Trump Park Avenue with everyone. How about you?" he said politely. I felt Brayden pulling on the end of my dress to get my attention, and I bent down to talk to him.

"What is it, honey?"

"Is this the mean lady who was mean to you when you were in school?"

"Yes, yes it is," I smiled and stood up.

"I married Mike Newton and we had a kid," she said with a bored tone.

"You sound so thrilled," I said.

"Well, unlike some of us who actually like to get pregnant, I didn't enjoy it."

"Wow, this has been such a great chat, Jess, but we really should be going inside now. Bye," I said, and walked away. Ashlee, Logan, and Brayden left to go find their cousins, leaving Ava and Caleb with Edward and I.

"Yo Eddie, Bella! Look who I found!" Emmett screamed from across the room, causing everyone to turn around. Edward scowled, since he didn't like being cause Eddie, and Caleb started laughing.

"Do not call me Eddie, Emmie," Edward said, and someone laughed.

"Swan, you're an asshole," Mr. Leonard said.

"Mr. Leonardo!" I said, and gave him a hug.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, how have you been?"

"Same shit. So, are these the two you had during junior year?" he asked, motioning towards Caleb and Ava.

"Yeah, this is Caleb and Ava. They actually go to this school now, I can't believe you retired, Leonardo," Edward said.

"Even amazing people, like yours truly, needs to retire eventually. If any teachers give you a hard time, let me know."

"Mr. Anderson is a beast! He gave me detention the first day of class because he found out I was related to Emmett," Caleb said.

"Throw a football at him and he'll leave you alone," Emmett said, and I glared.

"You're such a douche, Emmett. Does anyone know where Aaron is?" I asked.

"Right here. Hello everyone," Aaron said.

"Hi! How have you been?" Alice said, walking up to us to talk.

"Good. I quit right after your class graduated. So, where are the twins that caused so many problems within the student body?"

"Right here! I'm Ava," Ava said.

"I'm Caleb. So, you're Aaron? My parents talk about your class."

"That'd be me. You six were the most talented students I've ever had. I still think Bella should have pursued a singing career, but I can tell you're doing pretty well for yourself. You have, what, five kids now?"

"Yeah, Ashlee and Logan are with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Lily, and Rose and Emmett's two sons, Aiden and Ethan. Brayden is with Cole, Alice's son."

"That's good how all of you stayed close. So Bella, will you do everyone the honors of singing tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know, Aaron. I haven't sang in so long," I said.

"What are you talking about? You and Alice were singing the other day," Edward said, and I growled as he smirked.

"Mom, you sing? Why haven't we heard this?" Caleb said.

"Um, because you haven't?" I said.

"Good reason, Mom. Looks like we're gonna be hearing it tonight," Ava said smugly.

"Fine! Later though, not now, and I'm not doing alone FYI." I said and walked away. I always get forced into singing, but I kind of feel bad that my kids have never heard me sing in sixteen years. I was broken out of my thoughts by a gruff voice.

"Bella," he said, and I groaned as I turn around. _Jacob._ "I didn't think you would come. I miss you."

"Hello Jacob," I said curtly.

"Strange how we both came here alone, I guess it's fate."

"Actually, I'm here with my _family_. Edward's over there with _our_ kids, so if you excuse me," I told him, trying to get around him so I could leave, but he stepped in front of me.

"_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you. I should have held on tight; I never should have let you go. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself. I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself cause I didn't know you, cause I didn't know me, but I thought I knew everything I never felt. That feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice, or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side, right here cause baby, when you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please.**_"

"Jacob, are you honestly telling me after sixteen years you haven't gotten over me? _You_ were the one who cheated on me. _You_ were the one who broke up with me. _You _were the one who fucked up anything that could have happened between us, and I'm so glad you did. I'm so happy with Edward and my kids."

"Bella, are you seriously saying you're happier with _Cullen_ than you could have been with me?"

"Yeah, I think that's what she's saying," Caleb said, coming up behind me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't talk to my son like that," I said threateningly.

"Oh, so this is the one you were pregnant with in high school?"

"Yeah, I am. I think you should leave my mom alone, or there will be problems, got it?"

"Listen, me and your mom go way back, I think you should stay out of things you wouldn't understand."

"Holy shit! Can you stop talking to him like he's a five year old! Caleb is fucking sixteen, Jacob!" I screamed, getting aggravated at how he was treating my son.

"Come on Bella, one more night, I'll make you remember everything," Jake said suggestively. I saw Caleb flinch and get ready to attack, but I put my hand on his arm, not wanting him to get hurt.

"_**One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter.**_ Honestly, Jake, you're not wanted here. Just leave."

"Fine, I'll leave. Can't blame a guy for wishing he had one more chance with you, Bella. I know what I missed out on and I regret it. Have a nice life with your family, really."

"Thanks Jacob," I said, and watched him leave. I couldn't believe he held out that long for me. Caleb looked at me with a confused expression, and a shrugged it off. "Obsessed ex-boyfriend."

"Remind me to thank you so much for making me come with you guys, Mom."

"Every day," I said and he hugged me. I saw Rose walking towards me, well actually running. Caleb saw that Maddie, Julia, Lucas, and Xander were here, and left me to go be with Maddie.

"Bella, you've got to come here," Rose said, pulling me by my arm across the room.

"Rose, chill, what is it?"

"Lauren Mallory is gay."

"I know."

"How?! You didn't tell me or Alice, or anyone!? I would have spread it across school if she treated me the way she treated you!"

"It wasn't my thing to tell. I kind of figured it out karaoke night, long story."

"Oh, alright. Well, she's by the bar with her girlfriend. She's pretty for a lesbian, extremely Irish looking."

"Let's go say hi," I said. Rose and I walked over towards Lauren, who had a smile on her face when she saw us.

"Bella, Rose! It's been so long. How have you been? Oh, this is my girlfriend, Maggie." Lauren said.

"Hi Lauren, I know it has been long. We've been good, busy with all the kids. How have you been?" I said.

"Better, a lot better since I've came out. Thank you for not telling anyone Bella. Honestly, I don't know why you didn't spread it around school with the way I treated you."

"Wasn't my thing to tell. I wouldn't do that to someone, as much as I hated them. I'm really happy that you're happy though."

"Thanks. I should say hello to everyone else, since they're all probably talking about my sexual orientation."

"Probably. No one's changed at all, it's like high school all over again."

"High school never ends," she sighed and walked away.

"Can't believe she's gay," Rose said, grabbing a martini from the bartender.

"It's always the ones you least expect. I wonder if Sam is here."

"She couldn't make it, I talked to her last week. Her and her boyfriend, Seth, had plans."

"We need to have a girls night with her. Is Angela here?"

"Nope, her and Ben we're busy too."

"Sad. All the people who hated us are here and all the people who loved us aren't."

"I know, depressing isn't it?"

"It is, it is."

Aaron walked over towards Rose and I with Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Caleb and Ava behind him. I got nervous when I saw the mischievous look in Alice's eyes.

"Bella, are you seriously telling me that your kids have no idea you know how to rap?!" Aaron asked incredulously. Caleb and Ava's eyes widened with shock as they looked between each other and then at me.

"You can what? Seriously? Mom, that's so fucking cool!" Caleb said.

"Hey, I told Lily I could rap and she said I was embarrassing. What the hell, Bella! I want your kids!" Alice said while pouting.

"Aiden and Ethan know and they didn't believe me until Emmett pulled out the karaoke tapes. I didn't know that night was taped."

"Wow, Mom, I'm hurt. You kept the illest talent any mom can have from your own children," Ava said.

"She probably can't even do it, that's why she never told us about it," Caleb said.

"Hey! I can too!"

"Prove it," Ava said.

"Fine. Em, gimme a beat," I said, and he started banging his hands on a nearby table, giving me the even beat I was looking for.

"_**Bitch ain't shit but a hoe in a trick. Bet you no one ain't trick if you go it. You know we ain't fucking if you not thick, and I cool your ass down if you think you're hot shit. So rolex watch this, I do it 4, 5, 6. My click clack goes the black hoe pimp and just like it I blow that shit cause bitch I'm the bomb like tick tick.**_"

I smiled proudly, knowing I still had it in me. Ava and Caleb looked dumbfounded, but proud.

"So, still think I can't do it Cale?"

"You are officially the coolest mom ever," he said, and I laughed.

"My lil sis can rap, clap it up!" Emmett said loudly, causing us all to laugh. Once we quieted down, everyone walked away, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Do you know how big of a turn on it is that I have a wife who can do that?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Personally, I never understood why. I never pegged you as a Lil Wayne fan, either."

"Well, when you rap it instead of him, it's pretty good. Hopefully one of our kids inherit that talent of yours."

"Speaking of kids, have you ever considered having anymore?" I asked quietly. "I mean, it's just an idea and everything cause I mean, we do already have five kids."

"Actually, I have thought about it. Do you want to?"

"So, we might have another baby around?" I said, looking up at him and grinning.

"We might have another baby around," he answering, smiling just as widely as I was.

"Let's try tonight. I'll give someone the kids and we'll be alone, something that hasn't happened in sixteen years."

"Sounds amazing, love," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Aaron said into the microphone on stage. "I'm sure you've noticed that Bella Swan is here, and she's going to sing .. right now."

"Aaron, I don't want to," I whined, but it was no use. Rose started pushing me towards the stage and I scowled. Reluctantly, I walked on the stage, took the microphone from Aaron and mouthing 'I hate you' to him, while he just smirked.

"Um, hi?" I said awkwardly into the microphone. I looked around the room and saw my entire family and old friends staring at me. "So, apparently Aaron wanted me to sing. Why? I really don't know, but whatever. I've learned it was better to humor Aaron."

"Yeah Bella!" Emmett screamed loudly, causing everyone to laugh. I told the DJ the song, and he started playing it. **(A/N: Bella is BOLD ; Rose is **_Italic _**; Alice is **Underline**)**

"**Four years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure. All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks, so superficial, so immature. Then, when you graduate, you take a look around and you say 'Hey wait!' This is the same as where I just came from, I thought it was over, aw, that's just great.**" I sang and everyone got up and surrounded the stage. Alice and Rose had gotten on stage to sing with me, thank God.

"_**The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honeys, who's kinda cute and who's just a mess. And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends. High school never ends.**_"

"Check out the popular kids, you'll never get what Angela did! And how did Sam lose all that weight? And Jess had a baby so I guess Mike's straight!"

"_And the only thing that matters is climbing up the social ladder. Still care about your hair and the car you drive, doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35._"

"**Rosalie Hale, she's the Prom Queen. Eric Yorkie, Captain of the chess team. Tyler Crowley, the clown. Edward Cullen, the quarterback. Seen it all before, I want my money back.**"

"_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and whose having sex. Who's in the club and who's on the drugs, and who's throwing up before they digest. And you still don't have the right look, and you don't have the right friends, and you still listen to the same shit you did back then. High school never ends. Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, High school never ends.**_"

"**The whole damned world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honeys, who's kind of cute and who's just a mess. And I still don't have the right look, and I still have the same six friends, and I'm still pretty much the same as I was back then. High school never ends.**"

"Yeah Mom!" I heard the kids scream for Alice, Rose and me, and the three of us laughed. The two people who I wanted here, Ava and Caleb, were nowhere to be seen, and then I noticed Maddie was missing too. As we walking off the stage, I looked around for the three of them and they were gone.

"Uh, Alice, do you know where Ava, Cale, and Maddie are?"

"No, do you Rose?"

"Nope," she said. We shrugged, and then heard someone crying in a corner. We looked and saw the three of them huddled together. I looked back at Alice and Rose who shrugged and told me to check on them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Maddie looked up at me with wide-eyes and her face paled.

"Uh, Mom, how do you feel about being a grandmother?" Ava said. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Oh God," I said. "Maddie, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do!"

"Maddie, love, it'll be okay, I'll be here," Caleb said.

"Oh my. Alice, Rosalie, Edward!" I screamed, turning around to find them. The three of them ran over and saw everyone, except Ava, crying.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"We're going to be grandparents," I said. His eyes widened and looked over at Caleb and Maddie.

"Wow."

"Oh my God. It's like you two all over again," Rose said.

"Don't worry. Maddie, you're mom had you when she was fourteen and Bella had Cale around you're age. Everything will be okay," Alice said.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant," Maddie said slowly.

"And I'm the father," Caleb said.

"I love our dysfunctional family," Ava said, grinning widely.

* * *

**All done! Haha, Maddie & Caleb are the new Edward & Bella. So, I had this long author's note before, thanking everyone who read this story & such, but me being the blonde I am, deleted it on accident. I know, I was SO mad! So, i kinda forgot what I had written & now you guys are stuck with this short thanks. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ & REVIEWED! it really made me happy to see how much everyone liked this story because not many people know I write, my parents dont even know. It's sort of a hidden talent. LOL**

**So, I'm not planning on writing a sequel to this story cause I think they normally ruin original stories. Plus, I'll probably end up repeating myself. Besides, I need to finish my other story & start another one that I'm basically itching to write. It's another Twilight story (obviously) but I'm using the entire plot line from The American Mall, a movie that's really good. If you've seen it, well then it's basically going to be the movie with the Twilight characters. Why I want to write this, I don't know, but I do. **

**Anyway, the songs in this chapter are:**

**We Belong Together by Mariah Carey**

**Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy**

**Got Money by Lil Wayne ft. T-Pain**

**High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**

**If anyone wants me to, I might post like a list of all the songs that were used in this story so like you don't have to go through every chapter to find out if you don't want to look through all the chapters.**

**OH! Okay, so normally in fanfics when they make someone have a kid & they only give the first names it drives me CRAZY for some reason trying to figure out the middle names. Right now I'm really pissed because I spent all day trying to come up with good middle names that go good with the kid's first names & I closed the word document I had it written on & I didn't save it thinking I didn't need to. Me, once again being the dumb blonde, deleted the first epilogue I had saved on here, therefore losing the amazing middle names! Most of them I remember, but there are one or two that I can't remember so if they don't sound right, I'm sorry. It's difficult trying to come up with good middle names!**

**Julia's kids: Madeline Rose & Xander Chase**

**Bella's kids: Caleb Anthony, Ava Sophia, Logan James, Ashlee Marie & Brayden Michael**

**Alice's kids: Lily Faith, Cole Nicholas, Nathan Alexander & Dylan Parker**

**Rose's kids: Aiden Andrew, Ethan Riley, & Adriana Juliet**

**Okay, so this was another insanely long Author's Note. But yeah, to sum it all up. THANKS!**


	18. Playlist

**High School Dreams Playlist**

Bleeding Love : Leona Lewis

Jamie All Over : Mayday Parade

When I Grow Up : Pussycat Dolls

Hallelujah : Paramore

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off : Panic! At the Disco

Never Had a Dream Come True : SClub7

Should've Said No : Taylor Swift

My Friends Over You : New Found Glory

So What : P!NK

He Loves U Not : Dream

Five Minutes to Midnight : Boys Like Girls

Leavin' : Jesse McCartney

Fuck It, Fuck You Right Back : Eamon & Frankee

Girlfriend : Avril Lavigne

Misery Business : Paramore

Hey Lil Mama Remix : Vic Damone ft. Lil Wayne

Bye Bye Bye : NSYNC

Let It Rock : Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne

Like a Boy : Ciara

Piece of Me : Britney Spears

The Voice Within : Christina Aguilera

A Millie : Lil Wayne

Innocence : Avril Lavigne

Peace Sign, Index Down : Gym Class Heroes

My Own Worst Enemy : Lit

Untouched : The Veronicas

4Ever : The Veronicas

With Me : Sum 41

It's a Hard Knock Life : Annie

Cell Block Tango : Chicago

Whatever You Like : T.I.

Best Damn Thing : Avril Lavigne

Paradise by the Dashboard Light : Meat Loaf

Never Too Late : Three Days Grace

When I Get Home, You're So Dead : Mayday Parade

Little Miss Obsessive : Ashlee Simpson

Crawling Back to You : Backstreet Boys

Get Back : Demi Lovato

We Belong Together : Mariah Carey

Thanks for the Memories : Fall Out Boy

Got Money : Lil Wayne ft. T-Pain

High School Never Ends : Bowling for Soup


	19. HI EVERYONE!

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

**Can I just begin by saying how much I miss the Twilight forum? Seriously, you guys were awesome. I have yet to get so many reviews on any other of my stories that I've posted elsewhere.**

**Sadly, I'm still stuck on updating my stories (whoever read Neighbor Boy - I can't express how sorry I am. I really want to try to update, but its just not coming anytime soon D: )**

**Now, to the real reason I'm putting this author's note that I know you're probably like WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME! Even if you aren't, let me have my moment and think that you get really excited when you see when I update & then break out the pitchforks and torches when you see it's an author's note.**

**ANYWAY, I have found a new love in writing Ron & Hermione stories. I've been writing stuff on Harry Potter for about a month already & I have one story that I think is really good and has potential to be another great.**

**It's called Inconclusive. I know, the title sounds a little weird but it'll all make sense in later chapters.**

**Basically, to my Twilight readers who also read the Harry Potter series, Ron and Hermione are a couple and their 19, making it two-ish years after the war. They live together, they're in love, yada yada yada. Something happens to Hermione that changes their lives forever. **

**That's just a brief summary because I don't want to give too much away. If you want to find out what happened to Hermione, go check it out ;)**

**Now, another reason for this authors note is to tell everyone I made a TWITTER specifically for FanFiction. I put the link on my profile, but you can search me. My username is trustxbelieve, just like on here. I made it so my readers can know when I plan on updating, can read little snippits, & can ask me anything :)**

**Once again, thanks so much for everything you guys. I don't think I take the time out to thank my readers enough. I know the ones who've read every story, reviewed every chapter, and been with me every step of the way. When I see you guys review (especially the usuals) I get so excited to see that I actually have people who like to read what I wrote.**

**So, thank you again. Check out Inconclusive & follow me on twitter :D**


End file.
